Protector de mi Corazón
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Luego de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__¡Hola a todas! Otra vez vengo con mis locas ideas, tengo que decir que esta historia es realmente especial para mí, porque es la más larga que he hecho, como siempre, esta completa. Quería explicarles a la mayoría de mis lectoras las cuales siempre me piden una secuela o un epilogo de la historia, el motivo por el cual no les concedo sus pedidos y así mismo el porque siempre que subo una historia ya esta completa. La verdad es que cuando la vena de la inspiración palpita en mi, comienzo a escribir y a escribir parando lo necesario, me meto mucho en la historia y hasta no tenerla finalizada no me siento en paz, pero así mismo, luego de darle fin ya no me salen mas ideas para hacer alguna secuela de la misma historia, pues ya he me gaste todo lo que podía pensar para ella. Espero que me comprendan y sigan leyendo y apoyando mis historias, muchas gracias a quienes leen esta nota y la historia completa. _

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

_*-B-pov-*_

— Señorita Bella, su tío Aro la mando llamar, la espera en el estudio—

— Dile que bajo en cinco minutos, Demetri—

— Si, señorita, con permiso—

¿Ahora que demonios quiere? No debe ser nada bueno, puesto que jamás me dirige la palabra para algo que no sea ordenar o especificar algo, además son las diez de la noche. Algo me queda claro, a esta hora nada bueno puede ser.

Aro Vulturi, un hombre de cincuenta años, demasiado calculador, inflexible, estricto y excesivamente peligroso, ese es el hombre al que todos califican como mi "tío" pero la realidad es que nada tiene que ver con mi familia.

Hace siete años, mi padre, Charlie Swan, un famoso empresario de Chicago y mi madre Renée Swan, murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando se dirigía a celebrar su aniversario de casados, yo con mis contados diecisiete años quede totalmente sola, pues no tengo más familia, Aro Vulturi, un _gran_ amigo de mi padre fue quien quedo a cargo de mi, según me informo el abogado los Swan, en el testamento de Charlie, este dejaba a las empresas, el dinero y a mi, bajo el cuidado de Aro, y así es como mi _tío,_ como le gusta ser llamado, convirtió mi vida en un total infierno.

Se acabo mi libertad, se acabo mi tranquilidad y mi paz, acabo por completo con mi vida, jamás he confiado en él, aunque se porte de lo mas amable conmigo, yo puedo ver que en sus ojos no se muestra esa amabilidad, siempre se nota en ellos odio y malicia, estoy casi segura de que Aro es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, pero no tengo ninguna prueba para comprobarlo, tampoco he podido compartir este sentimiento con nadie, porque nunca me creerían, ante los ojos del mundo, Aro es la persona mas bondadosa y preocupada por su _sobrina_, la gente piensa que yo vivo en un paraíso y soy la niña consentida, pero aquí adentro se vive lo contrario.

Nunca me deja salir, siempre me tiene aquí encerrada, si llego a hacerlo, tiene que ser por algo realmente necesario y acompañada de una de las chicas del servicio, yo se que es para mantenerme vigilada por si me quiero escapar, pero él dice que "soy muy importante para él y necesito protección" y le creo, pero se que no es de la forma que lo hace ver, él me necesita para algo mas, algo que tengo que descubrir. A mis veinticuatro años, no he tenido una relación estable, deje de intentarlo también, pues siempre que empiezo algo, Aro se encarga de acabarlo, espantando a quien sea, alegando por cada pretendiente, que ninguno es adecuado para mi, lo que mas temor me da, es que él mismo se ha ofrecido a buscarme un bien "marido", mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar en las posibles opciones que puede tener Aro para un pretendiente.

Todo ha sido aun mas difícil desde que termine mi carrera el año pasado, la universidad era lo único que me mantenía ocupada y fuera de casa por algunas horas, aunque tenia que salir de la universidad directo a la casa, al menos podía estar unas horas como una chica normal. Mi carrera era un motivo suficiente para tener constantes discusiones con Aro, según sus palabras, él no veía necesario que estudiara, si ya tenía mi futuro asegurado con la fortuna que había dejado mi padre. Pero yo no quería ser una inútil, aparte de que era la única forma de poder salir de este encierro por un rato, adoraba mi carrera, me había graduado como Diseñadora Grafica, mis diseños y mis libros son lo único que me mantenía cuerda.

Pero Aro no me ha dejado ejercer mi titulo, y era de imaginarse, si no me deja salir de esta casa ni para ver a amigos, aunque tampoco tengo ninguno, temo demasiado a Aro, se que tras esa fachada hay un hombre despiadado y malo, aunque él solo ha permitido que lo vea en unas muy pocas ocasiones, nunca entable una verdadera amistad con nadie, por temor a lo que Aro pudiera llegar a hacerles, es capaz de manipular cualquier sentimiento que yo tenga por alguien, solo para conseguir lo que quiere, lo creo pacas de todo.

Llegue a la gran puerta de madera del despacho de Aro, otra de las cosas que tanta rabia me daban, ese había sido el despacho de mi padre, pero Aro había llegado y se había acomodado a su gusto en la casa, sacando todo lo de sus padres, regalando sus ropas, quemando fotos y demás cosas que le pudieran recodar a ellos, por lo menos yo había alcanzado a esconder algunas cosas de mis padres para poder tenerlas de recuerdo y no sentirme tan sola en este encierro. Toque a la puerta levemente y cuando escuche la voz de mi _tío_ dándome el permiso para entrar, tome aire fuertemente y lo deje salir, estaba realmente nerviosa.

— Me mandaste llamarAro— le dije lo más tranquilamente posible, pero con el corazón acelerado, él hizo una mueca, pues siempre insistía en que le dijera tío, pero yo jamás accedí

— Si querida, toma asiento por favor— hice lo que me pidió y me senté frente a su escritorio, no podía evitar imaginarme a mi padre sentado en el mismo lugar que Aro

— ¿Para que me llamaste?—

— Veras querida Bella, he estado pensando mucho últimamente y he llegado a una conclusión — dijo Aro de forma amable, pero como siempre, en sus ojos no se notaba esa amabilidad

— ¿Pensando? ¿Una conclusión? ¿De que?— pregunte de manera calmada, no quería que notara mi estado incierto

— Bella, siempre te has quejado de que no te dejo salir, y aunque todo lo hago por tu bien, entiendo tu punto, se que eres una chica joven y que deseas salir igual que todos los jóvenes de tu edad, por eso he llegado a una conclusión— Aro me miro esperando que dijera algo, pero prefiero guardar silencio y no emocionarme, él nunca daba puntada sin dedal, algo tramaba— pues bien, de ahora en adelante podrás salir un poco mas, tienes mi permiso, pero…— claro, ahí venia el nudo— vas a tener a alguien a tu lado siempre— dijo señalando con su mano a la derecha

Yo gire hacia esa dirección y pude ver algo que antes no había visto, había un hombre parado en el fondo de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y recostado contra la pared, donde se encontraba estaba un poco oscuro por lo cual no podía distinguir bien sus facciones, solo pude ver que era alto y musculoso.

— Acércate por favor— le pidió Aro

Cuando la luz le dio al hombre, me quede impresionada, era completamente hermoso, el cabello era de un extraño color bronce y resaltaba notablemente con sus ojos verdes profundos, su tez era completamente blanca y sus labios rosados y carnosos. No pude evitar pensar en un vampiro cuando lo vi, en la oscuridad estaba completamente camuflado, pero en la luz, deslumbraba.

— Bella— le interrumpió Aro su análisis— él es Edward Cullen, será tu protector de ahora en adelante, si quiere salir, puedes hacerlo, pero siempre me vas a avisar a donde y jamás saldrás si no es en la compañía de Edward—

— ¿Por qué?— esta vez no pude evitar expresar mi confusión

— ¿Por qué, que?—

— ¿Qué tramas? Se me hace completamente extraño que de un momento al otro me des el permiso de salir y ¿Por qué con un guarda espalas? ¿No te parece extremo?—

— Son solo medidas de precaución Bella, eres la heredera de una gran fortuna, los peligros siempre están al acecho—

— ¡Se me hace completamente ilógico, cuando mi padre estaba vivo nunca me puso estas condiciones estúpidas, es mas jamás me negó salir!— le dije alterándome

— No vamos a discutir otra vez lo mismo, necesitas protección y yo te la estoy dando, he recibido algunas cartas de amenaza y no quiero que te pase nada malo— yo entrecerré los ojos al comprender

— ¡¿En que demonios estas metido Aro? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con el dinero de mi padre? ¿Estas en negocios sucios cierto?!— grite levantándome. Aro continuaba en silencio— ¡Lo sabia! Ya me imaginaba que no harías mas que desastres con el esfuerzo de mi padre, es…— una fuerte cachetada me silencio y me regreso al sofá que había ocupado antes

— ¡Cállate mal agradecida! ¡Yo no he hecho mas que cuidarte y velar por ti, no te ha faltado nada!—

— ¡Me ha faltado libertad, me tienes como un animal enjaulado! ¡No me dejas salir, ni siquiera me dejas ejercer mí titulo!— Dije levantándome de nuevo y enfrentándolo, aunque le tuviera miedo, en momentos como este donde la ira me invadía no pensaba en nada mas— ¡¡Me tienes como una prisionera en mi propia casa, mientras tú te das el gusto con el dinero de mi padre!!— le grite con mas ganas, nuevamente la mano de Aro se poso en la misma mejilla que antes, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, fue tanta, que perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero los fuertes brazos de alguien me lo impidió

— Señor Aro, perdone mi intromisión, pero me parece que debería calmarse— dijo el hombre de antes, había sido él quien evitara que cayera al piso, había hablado de manera tan fría que hasta sentí que el cuarto se helaba

— Tienes razón muchacho, perdona el espectáculo pero Isabella me saca de mis casillas, no puede ver que solo me preocupo por ella y por su bienestar— yo me incorpore, zafándome del agarre al que aun me tenía mi _protector_ y me gire hacia Aro, él se acerco a mi y me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, su expresión era otra vez la de falsa amabilidad— Perdóname querida, pero sabes que eres como una hija para mi y me duele que me digas esas cosas, llevo siete años tratando de sacar adelante la empresa en honor a tu padre y tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti, se que no entiendes mis métodos, pero lo comprenderás mas tarde, ahora será mejor que descanses— su mirada me causo miedo, se notaba la iría que lo invadía y aunque en sus labios hubiera una sonrisa y salieran palabras de animo, yo sabia que en su interior me maldecía, preferí asentir y agachar la cabeza— linda chica, ahora, lleva a Edward a su habitación, ocupara la que esta junto a la tuya, él ya sabe que tiene que hacer, mañana le das un recorrido por la casa, para que se familiarice con ella y ya sabes, si vas a salir tienes que avisarme a donde e ir con Edward siempre— yo asentí nuevamente— Bueno, que tengan buena noche— yo nuevamente asentí y me dirigía a la puerta, mi voz se había esfumado por el miedo

— Con permiso señor Aro, que pase buena noche— Dijo mi protector tomo una maleta que había junto al muro donde estaba parado cuando llegue y me siguió

Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, cuando subimos la escalera al segundo piso, encontré mi vos y pude hablar de nuevo.

— Gracias— le dije casi en un susurro, pensé que no lo habría escuchado pero lo hizo

— No tienes porque agradecer— esta vez su voz no era como antes, esta vez era suave y cálida, me atreví a mirarlo y me arrepentí de hacerlo, me estaba mirando y puedo decir que analizando, me sonroje y baje nuevamente mi cabeza

— Esta será tu habitación, la mía es la de al lado, si necesitas algo me avisas— le dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación, era tan espaciosa como la mía, pero igual de fría y desolada. Me gire para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero él me tomo de un brazo y me detuvo delicadamente, sentí descargas eléctricas en donde tenia su mano

— Espera— yo me gire pero no quise mirarlo a los ojos

— ¿Necesitas algo?—

— ¿Puedo revisarte la mejilla? Se esta poniendo algo morada— levante mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos, su expresión era amable, auténticamente amable y preocupada, no como la de Aro, mi corazón se acelero, hacia mucho que nadie me miraba así, la gente siempre me dedicaba miradas de compasión y melancolía, sintiéndome atraída por ese nuevo gesto asentí levemente— ¿Tienes un botiquín?— me pregunto

— En mi cuarto hay uno— dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación— pasa, siéntate donde quieras, ya lo traigo — dije cuando estábamos adentro, vi como se sentó en uno de mis sofás mientras yo me dirija al baño, no se porque, pero ese hombre me causaba confianza, al menos si tendría que salir con él a todos lados, me alegraba que no fuera como los típicos hombres de Aro, todos tenían cara de matones y mafiosos— aquí esta— le entregue el botiquín y él se levanto

— Siéntate— me dijo, luego se arrodillo a mi lado, busco algodón y lo unto con el contenido de uno de los tantos frasquitos que ya había usado antes, aunque no lo hiciera a menudo, no era la primera vez que Aro me daba una cachetada — ¿Siempre es así?— yo sabia perfectamente a que se refería

— No siempre, son pocas las veces en las que Aro pierde la paciencia conmigo, porque son pocas las veces en las que yo le respondo de esa manera— acerco el algodón a mi mejilla con una delicadeza que nadie había tenido conmigo desde que se murieron mis padres, yo cerré los ojos al sentir el alivio en mi mejilla

— ¿De verdad nunca te deja salir?—

— ¿No quedo claro con lo que paso hace un rato?— le dije de manera fría y mirándolo seria, aunque pareciera ser una buena persona, no podía fiarme de él, seguía siendo un hombre de Aro— ¿Por qué te contrataron? Hay algo más que Aro no quiso decirme, lo se—

— Yo simplemente tengo que protegerte, llevarte a donde quieras siempre y cuando Aro lo permita, eso es todo, esas son las órdenes, aunque tendré a unos de mis hombres cuidando la casa también—

— ¿Tus hombres? ¿Cuidar la casa? ¿Es tan peligrosa la amenaza que recibió Aro?—

— No lo se, yo solo hago lo que me ordenan—

— ¿Cuántos hombres son?—

— Solamente dos, mañana te los presentare cuando vengan, para que los conozcas, puedes acudir a ellos como si fuera yo mismo, son de total confianza— dijo guardando los frascos en el botiquín

— Yo no confió en nadie— respondí en un susurro pero estoy segura que lo escucho, aunque no dijo nada

— Por cierto, aunque Aro hizo las presentaciones no nos hemos presentado como se debe— me extendió la mano— Soy Edward Cullen, tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿cierto?—

— Solo Bella— dije tomando su mano, nuevamente sentí las descargas

— Bella— repitió él— Bueno Bella, me retiro, necesito hacer unas llamadas y comunicarme con mis hombres, estarán aquí en la mañana, que pases buena noche—

— Buenas noches Señor Cullen—

— Solo Edward por favor—

— Esta bien, Buenas noches Edward— él sonrió y yo me quede pasmada, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Después de que salió de mi habitación, me quede pensando, ¿en que demonios estaba metido Aro? Algo tenia que haber hecho para recibir amenazas y yo lo iba a averiguar, había llegado el momento de dejar de temer, tenia que arriesgarme e investigarlo, solo así podría librarme de él, o morir en el intento, nada perdía, ya tenia una vida muerta, encerrada como estaba. Lo que me preocupaba, es que Edward seria un impedimento para investigar a Aro, tendría que ser muy astuta para poder hacerlo sin que Edward se enterara. Con esa decisión, me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha, luego de media hora me acosté a dormir.

-*-

_*-E-pov-*_

Entre a la que seria mi habitación por tiempo indefinido, estaba realmente sorprendido, la escena que presencie hace poco en el despacho de Aro me dejo sin saber que pensar, tuve que poner todo mi empeño para no lanzarme encima de Aro por golpear a Bella, yo venia con la idea de que Isabella Swan seria una típica niña rica, caprichosa y mimada, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ella era, o parecía ser, a simple vista, Bella se veía frágil y tímida, pero luego de ver la manera en que se enfrentó a Aro, podía notar que también era decidida y fuerte, pero estaba llena de temores y dudas, obviamente podía notar que Bella temía a Aro, ¿Y como no? Aro era uno de los mafiosos más importantes de Chicago, y aunque nunca se le descubrió nada, estaba seguro que pronto caería, especialmente por que sus propios _socios_ estaban planeando su caída desde hace algún tiempo, y un obvio ejemplo son las amenazas que estaba recibiendo, claro que él tenia mucha mas información de la que le había dicho a Bella, pero no podía confiar en ella, aun no, tenia que ver si ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacia Aro, aunque al parecer no lo estaba, pero igual tendría que investigar mas. Infiltrarse como el protector de su "sobrina" como él la llamaba, había sido sumamente difícil, era la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando, y había luchado con garras y dientes para conseguir entrar a la casa de Aro. Ahora que lo había conseguido tenía que investigar todo lo posible y reunir la suficiente información para hundirlo. Tomo su teléfono celular y marco a uno de sus hombres, debían de estar llegando en la mañana, pero debía asegurarse de que hicieran todo lo que les había dicho antes de su llegada. Al segundo timbre contestaron.

— _Todo esta listo_— fue la respuesta en cuanto contestaron

— Bien, ¿a que hora llegan?—

— _Ocho de la mañana más o menos—_

— Los estaré esperando—

— _Si señor—_ y colgué

Mañana empezaría todo, así que me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

-*-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

_*-E-pov-*_

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando sentí ruidos en la habitación de al lado, al parecer Bella era madrugadora, escuche como abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, luego sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cuarto, obviamente ella también había escuchado mis ruidos y sabia que estaba despierto. Segundos después, sentí leves toques en la puerta.

— Buenos días— dijo ella cuando le abrí

— Buenos días Bella— le dije sonriendo

— Escuche que estabas despierto, yo voy a bajar a desayunar, y como imagino que no conoces la casa, venia a avistarte por si quieres bajar y así no te pierdes— dijo levemente sonrojada, era algo que había notado en ella, se sonrojaba a menudo, puede ser una reacción común al no estar acostumbrada a la gente, pues nunca sale

— Muchas gracias, vamos entonces— ella camino lentamente por el pasillo y yo la seguí acoplándome a su paso, de pronto y sin motivo alguno tropezó con nada y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero yo fui rápido y la agarre a tiempo. Nuevamente sentí esa sensación extraña que me daba cuando la tocaba, era como si mis manos se quemaran con su tacto

— Gracias— me dijo cuando la solté— soy bastante descoordinada y suelo tropezarme con el aire— se sonrojo, yo solo pude darle una gran sonrisa

— No hay problema— continuamos el recorrido hasta un amplio comedor, me extraño no ver a Aro, tal vez aun estaba muy temprano. Bella tomo asiento, yo iba a preguntarle donde quedaba la cocina, pues aunque yo fuera su protector era como cualquier otro empleado, pero nuevamente ella hizo algo que me sorprendió

— Siéntate, acompáñame a desayunar, si quieres, claro esta— me dijo nuevamente roja

— Por supuesto, pero ¿Aro no se disgustara?—

— Aro no come aquí, siempre lo hace en la terraza, además, al parecer eres al único al que no le prohibió hablarme—

— ¿Prohibir? ¿Por qué?—

— Nadie de la servidumbre ni del personal de la casa puede hablar conmigo— yo me quede sorprendido

— ¿Por qué?—

— La escusa, es que no están a mi altura, pero se que es solo para mantenerme mas aislada, solo pueden dirigirse a mi para lo necesario— ¿Por qué Aro había tomado medidas tan extremas con Bella? Algo pasaba, tenía que haber un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él hiciera tales cosas, Aro era del tipo de persona que no daba puntada sin dedal y yo iba a descubrir cual era el secreto que guardaba con respecto a Bella. En ese momento una de las empleadas se acerco a nosotros, era bajita y menuda, de cabello negro, me miro sorprendida pero luego continuo con su trabajo, trayendo el desayuno— Alice, pon un lugar en la mesa para Edward—

— Si señorita— luego de unos minutos la chica estaba poniendo los cubiertos para mi, antes de que saliera el timbre comenzó a sonar, segundos después, apareció otra chica del servicio, era rubia y de ojos azules, era realmente bonita, podría estar en una pasarela de moda, en vez de ser una sirvienta

— Señorita Isabella, afuera hay dos hombres preguntando por el señor Aro, pero el señor no esta, ellos insisten en hablar con usted—

— ¿Conmigo?— pregunto incrédula

— Son mis hombres Bella, al parecer llegaron más rápido de lo esperado— le dije parándome

— Rosalie, hazlos pasar— ella también se paro, la chica del servicio asintió y segundos después vino con mis hombres

— Buenos días— saludaron ambos

— Buenos días— respondió Bella, yo simplemente les asentí

— Bella, te presento a Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Wihtlock, ellos estarán vigilando la casa de ahora en adelante, chicos, ella es Bella Swan, nuestra protegida— Bella se acerco y les dio la mano

— Un gusto conocerla— dijo Jasper

— A sus servicios Señorita Bella— respondió amablemente Emmet

— El gusto es mío y por favor, llámenme simplemente Bella— ambos asintieron

— Entonces usted también puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres— le dijo Jasper, ella les sonrió

—Esta bien, ¿ya desayunaron chicos?— les pregunto, ambos negaron— Hare que pongan dos lugares mas en la mesa, pero antes me gustaría presentarlos a los tres, con el resto del personal—

— Me parece perfecto— le dije. Ella toco la campanita del comedor y rápidamente apareció la chica pequeña de cabello azabache

— Alice, reúne al personal por favor—

— Si señorita— salió rápidamente, aunque pude notar que miro de reojo a Jasper

_*-B-pov-* _

Luego de que Alice saliera, me quede observando a los dos nuevos chicos, uno era delgado y alto, rubio y de ojos azules, el otro era increíblemente musculoso y alto, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color; sorprendentemente ambos me causaron la misma impresión que Edward, me daban confianza, tampoco tenían cara de mafiosos como acostumbraban los hombres de Aro, ¿Dónde habría conseguido a estos chicos?

— ¿Puedo preguntar de donde los consiguió Aro?— Edward me miro algo sorprendido

— ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto

— Es que, ustedes se ven totalmente diferente a los hombres que suele contratar Aro—

— ¿Y que tipo de hombres suele contratar?— me pregunto Emmett. No pude contestar porque en ese momento Alice entro nuevamente

— Señorita, el personal ya esta listo—

— Vamos entonces— les dije y todos me siguieron, en el recibidor, se encontraba todo el persona, eran pocos, pues el resto del personal lo formaban los guarda espaldas de Aro y ellos siempre iban donde él fuera — Buenos días— los salude, ellos respondieron al saludo— quiero presentarles al señor Edward Cullen, el señor Emmett McCarthy y el señor Jasper Wihtlock, ellos estarán aquí por tiempo indefinido— los tres les hicieron un saludo al resto— ya que acaban de llegar y no estoy al tanto de cuales serán sus funciones en esta casa, podrías Edward por favor decírnoslo— le pedí, pues yo sabia tanto como el resto

— Por supuesto Bella— el personal de la casa se miraron sorprendidos, nadie me decía Bella en ese lugar desde que mis padres murieron, a excepción de Aro— de ahora en adelante, nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad de la casa, mas adelante y luego de que revisemos la casa, vamos a tener una reunión cuando el señor Aro este presente, para dejar en claro las nuevas normas de seguridad que se le implantaran a la casa a pedidos de él mismo, Emmett y Jasper estarán encargados con la seguridad de la casa, luego de la reunión con Aro, nadie podría salir ni entrar sin avisarles antes a ellos y yo estaré exclusivamente al pendiente de Bella— vi algunas caras sorprendidas y otras disgustadas, pero nadie dijo nada, pues la palabra de Aro era sagrada en esa casa

— Bueno chicos, ahora les presentare al personal, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, son las encargadas de las habitaciones y de poner la mesa— les dije señalándolas respectivamente, me daba mucha tristeza ver que solo podía tratarlas como sirvientas, cuando mis padres estaban vivos, había sido amiga de todos los que estaban en esa sala, pero luego de que Aro se adueñara de mi casa, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados— Sue Clearwater es la encargada de la cocina, Seth Clearwater hijo de Sue, se encarga de la jardinería y Jacob Black nuestro chofer— luego me gire hacia Edward nuevamente— aun faltan quienes forman el grupo de guarda espaldas de Aro, son Demetri, James y Félix, pero ellos están con Aro, los conocerán luego— los tres asintieron

— Espero que nos llevemos bien y todos cooperen para la nueva seguridad de la casa— les dijo Edward, todos asintieron nuevamente, nadie había dicho una sola palabra, los chicos se veían algo incómodos, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, es lo que Aro les había ordenado como nuevas leyes

— Bien, creo que por ahora eso es todo, luego cuando Aro venga los llamaremos de nuevo. Alice, ¿podrías por favor poner dos puestos más en la mesa? Los señores desayunaran conmigo—

— Si señorita— luego todos salieron a sus respectivas labores, yo me dirigí al comedor con los tres pisándome los talones, nos sentamos y me sentí en la obligación de calmar un poco el ambiente

— Perdón si los hicieron sentir incómodos— les dije, los tres me miraron— son todo ordenes de Aro, antes no era así, pero ahora según sus nuevas leyes la servidumbre no puede hablar con nadie del personal de seguridad de Aro, ni conmigo, por eso estaban tan callados, pero luego de que se incorporen, van a ver que todos son muy amables—

— ¿Antes?— pregunto Jasper

— Cuando mis padres estaban vivos— respondí, me sentí algo melancólica al recordarlo, pero rápidamente despeje ese sentimiento de mi cabeza y les sonreí. Después llegaron Rosalie y Alice para servirnos el desayuno.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar, me sentía muy a gusto con ellos, me trataban como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida, algo que nadie había hecho conmigo desde hacia siete años por miedo a Aro, hablamos temas sin importancia y sin meternos mucho en la vida de nadie, yo aun no podía confiar en nadie, así que me pareció perfecto, estábamos levantándonos de la mesa cuando Aro apareció en el comedor.

— Buenos días, ¡Oh! veo que ya llegaron tus hombres Edward— Edward se levanto y lo saludo, luego les presento a Emmett y Jasper mientras que Aro hacia lo mismo con sus hombres, pude sentir algo de tensión entre los hombres de Aro y los de Edward, pero rápidamente la tensión desapareció.

La siguiente hora, y luego de que Edward hablara diez minutos en privado con Aro y los hombres de cada uno, y de que les mostrara la casa, estuvimos nuevamente todo el personal de la casa conmigo incluida en una explicación del nuevo funcionamiento de seguridad, iban a instalar cámaras, sensores e identificadores, en las partes mas importantes, nadie podía salir sin avisar antes.

— Eso es todo— dijo Jasper, al parecer él era todo un genio en informática, seria el encargado de instalar todos los artefactos técnicos y Emmett, harías las rodas de vigilancia en la casa

— Me parece perfecto, pueden empezar a instalar todo ahora mismo— dijo Aro, luego se giro al personal— ojala les haya quedado claro a todos las nuevas normas a seguir, de ahora en adelante en esta casa no se mueve un solo cubierto sin que se haya informado antes, al final del día quiero un reporte de todo joven Jasper— él asintió— y lo mas importante, mi _sobrina_ no sale de esta casa si no se me informa antes y mucho menos si no es en compañía de Edward, nadie la visita sin antes ser informado con Edward o conmigo. Tengo una reunión muy importante Edward así que volveré hasta la noche, espero que todo ya este funcionando a mi regreso—

— Cuente con eso Señor Aro—

— Llámame solo Aro, Edward—

— Bien, Aro, no tienes porque preocuparte, a tu regreso todo estará funcionando perfectamente y estará listo para que lo revises—

— Grandioso, no me esperaba menos de hombres recomendados por Laurent, siempre hace buenas elecciones y siempre me trae los mejores—

— Gracias Aro—

— Rosalie, Alice— las llamo Aro— Arreglen dos habitaciones para los jóvenes Emmett y Jasper en el primer piso, quiero que se acomoden antes de empezar— ellas asintieron y salieron— el resto, vuelva a sus labores— casi al segundo la habitación estaba casi vacía— Sobrina, espero que con esto estemos mas tranquilos, ¿Vas a salir hoy?— me mordí la lengua para no soltarle el millón de blasfemias que tenia guardadas solo para él cuando se ponía en ese estúpido plan amable

— Me gustaría ir a la librería— le respondí con una amabilidad tan fingida como la de él

— Me parece estupendo, pueden salir cuando quieran, yo me retiro— me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual estuve tentada a limpiarme delante de todos y se fue

_*-E-pov-*_

— ¿Vamos a ir a la librería?— le pregunte a Bella, otra cosa que me sorprendió, de ser otra chica, habría pedido en primer lugar, algún centro comercial. Ella asintió— ¿Cuándo?—

— Dame quince minutos, me cambio y nos vamos—

— Muy bien, te espero— ella salió rápidamente y yo aproveche para hablar con los chicos

— Al parecer todo el mundo aquí, le teme al vejete— dijo Emmett

— Si, pude notar también, que todos miran a Bella con melancolía, además, luego de lo que nos dijo en el comedor, estoy seguro que todos la trataban amablemente cuando sus padres estaban vivos— añadió Jasper

— Manos a la obra entonces, hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos, el homicidio de los señores Swan es uno de los delitos en los que Aro salió impune, a pesar de que existían pruebas en su contra, misteriosamente todas desaparecieron, quiero que inspeccionen todo lo que puedan y que interroguen lo mas discretamente posible al personal, tengo entendido que todos estaban trabajando anteriormente en la casa cuando los señores Swan aun vivían, algo tienen que saber o de lo contrario Aro no habría tomado medidas tan extremas, como el que nadie le hable a Bella— les dije

— Me parece perfecto, creo que empezare interrogando a esa rubia perfecta del servicio—

— ¡Emmett, estas aquí para trabajar, no de conquista! Se cuidadoso, no vayas a resultar siendo tu el interrogado— él me sonrió ampliamente

— Claro que si jefe, tengo todo controlado— y como si la hubiera llamado, Rosalie apareció segundos después para llevarlos a ambos a sus habitaciones

Me dirigí a la sala para esperar a Bella, estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sentí sus pasos, me gire y quede pasmado, no es que no hubiera notado anteriormente lo hermosa que era ella, su hermoso cabello y ojos chocolate eran una combinación perfecta, además de esos adorables sonrojos que le daban un toque inocente e incomparable, pero no había visto su cabello suelto, desde el día anterior lo tenia atado a una cola alta. Pero esta vez le caía por los hombros y la espalda, dándole un toque terriblemente seductor, llevaba unos jeans azules oscuro ajustados al cuerpo, unas botas negras sin tacón y una blusa blanca de tiras, igualmente ajustada. Con ese atuendo se veía perfectamente el bien formado cuerpo de Bella. Tuve que pensar en algo diferente o no tardaría en hacerse notable la erección en mis pantalones y no seria una forma agradable de comenzar mi trabajo.

— Estoy lista— me dijo ella dándome una sonrisa encantadora

— Te vez muy bien— Bien no era la palabreaba adecuada, _hermosa_ era la correcta, pero lo que no era correcto, es coquetear con ella, por eso no lo dije, necesitaba buscar información, no una amante. Además por alguna extraña razón, la palabra amante no calzaba con Bella, algo tan frívolo como eso no iba con ella, Bella merecía algo mas dulce y tal vez romántico. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? _¡Concéntrate Edward Cullen!_

— Gracias— se sonrojo, se veía adorable. _¡Cullen! ¡Reacciona!_

Salimos fuera de la casa, yo estando siempre un paso a tras de ella. Nos dirigimos a la cochera para buscar mi auto. Cuando llegamos Jacob Black estaba hablando con Seth, el segundo nos saludo con una cabezadita, pero el primero me miraba con odio y recelo, no entiendo porque, pero tampoco me importo.

— Jacob, prepara el auto, vamos a salir— le dijo Bella

— Espera— le dije, ella me miro— no vamos a usar el auto familiar, Bella—

— ¿No?— me pregunto sorprendida

— No, nos vamos en mi auto—

— Ah— fue lo único que dijo

— La señorita siempre ha salido en el auto familiar, esas han sido las órdenes del señor Aro todos estos años— me dijo Jacob de forma cortante y fría

— Claro, pero si no se te olvida, de ahora en adelante, la seguridad de Bella, esta bajo mi cargo, tengo total libertad de escoger en que auto nos vamos, y nos iremos en el mío— me pareció que Jacob iba a replicar, pero un mal disimulado codazo de Seth lo hizo callar, Bella solo nos miraba con los ojos abiertos y algo aturdida— ¿Nos vamos?— ella asintió

— ¿Cuál es tu auto?—

— Este— le dije acercándome a mi Volvo, le abrí la puerta del copiloto y la ayude a subir, luego me puse en mi sitio, prendí el motor y arranque a toda velocidad

— ¡Edward baja un poco la velocidad!— me grito Bella, inmediatamente solté el acelerador y baje la velocidad

— Lo siento, ¿no te gusta la velocidad?— le pregunte apenado

— No es eso, es solo que, hace mucho tiempo no salgo y me asuste un poco—

— Perdona, no volverá a pasar—

—No me disgusta, solo dame tiempo a que me acostumbre de nuevo— yo le sonreí, cuando salimos de la zona residencial y empezamos a adentrarnos en la ciudad, Bella miraba todo algo emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña en un zoológico. Pare en un semáforo en rojo y no pude evitar contemplarla, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrojo— ¿Debo parecer estúpida cierto? Emocionándome solo por ver la ciudad—

— Para nada, es comprensible, ¿Cuánto llevabas sin salir de tu casa?—

— Un año— yo abrí los ojos completamente asombrado _¡Un año!_— después de mi graduación, Aro no me ha dejado salir mas allá del jardín de la casa, cuando necesito ropa y esas cosas, manda a Alice o Rosalie, para que me la traiga—

— No lo puedo creer— dije frunciendo el seño, me daba muchísima rabia, saber que tenían a una persona como ella encarcelada en su propia casa— Ahora entiendo tu reacción anoche—

— Discúlpame por eso, me porte como una histérica frente a ti— dijo bajando el rostro, yo la tome de la barbilla y la gire para que me mirara

— No tienes porque disculparte, estando en tu lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo y tal vez más— ella me sonrió

— Gracias—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Por acompañarme, aunque es tu trabajo, al menos me tratas amablemente, al resto se lo tiene prohibido y los guardias de Aro, me tratan como si fuera un cero a la izquierda— el semáforo cambio y yo arranque de nuevo

— Aunque acompañarte sea mi trabajo, mi trato contigo es decisión mía, aunque Aro me hubiera prohibido hablarte, aun así lo haría— ella me dio una mirada cálida

— ¿En serio?— yo asentí

— ¿Tú eras amiga de todos?— Bella dio un suspiro

— Si, cuando mis padres estaban vivos, todos me trataban como a una amiga, pero luego cuando Aro llego, les prohibió hablar conmigo, al comienzo, ellos lo hacían a escondidas, pero cuando Aro se daba cuenta los castigaba fuertemente, incluso los amenazo con despedirlos, así que les pedí que se atuvieran a las normas, no quería que los despidieran por mi culpa, entonces, no les quedo de otra que obedecer—

— No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de tales cosas— o tal vez si, incluso Aro era capaz de muchas otras cosas, pero, ver la expresión de Bella mientras me contaba, me daba muchísima mas rabia y se me hacia aun mas increíble que un hombre pudiera ser tan malvado con una chica como ella— ¿Qué mas te ha prohibido?—

— Todo, incluso no quería que entrara a la universidad, pero de una forma u otra y de tantas discusiones, accedió a que asistiera, aunque, ya que me gradué, no quiere que ejerza mi titulo, también confisco mi pasaporte, y mi licencia de conducir, no manejo mi auto desde que tengo diecisiete—

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

— Veinticuatro ¿y tú?—

— Veinticinco—

— Eres mas joven de lo que pensé—

— ¿Así de viejo me veo?—

— No es eso, pero como te dije antes, la mayoría de los hombres que Aro contrata son diferentes, el mas joven es James y tiene veinte ocho, además de que todos tienen apariencia de matones— eso le parecía bastante interesante, al parecer Bella no tenia la menor idea de la verdadera profesión a la que se dedicaba Aro— ustedes tres se ven demasiado jóvenes y nada que ver con lo de matones ¿de donde los saco Aro?— me volvió a preguntar, al menos esta vez ya estaba preparado

— De una agencia de protección persona—

— ¿No es lo mismo que un guarda espaldas?—

— No, se puede decir que, nosotros, somos un equipo y protegemos a un nivel mas elevado, con sistemas mas avanzados y mas tecnología, los guarda espaldas, solo van atrás de una persona, con un arma y siguiéndolo a todos lados—

— ¿No vas armado?— me pregunto ella con asombro, al parecer no había pensando en se detalle

— Claro que si—

— ¿Entonces que diferencia hay?—

— Nosotros estamos siendo vigilados desde la casa por Jasper, tengo un pequeño chip que le indica mi ubicación, si algo sucede, con solo apretar un botón el estará al tanto—

— Vaya—

— También es el motivo por el cual, saldremos solo en mi auto, esta equipado con lo necesario y también puede ser rastreado, luego te mostrare, donde esta cada cosa y te daré un chip a ti también, necesito que estés al tanto de todo eso, por si alguna emergencia ocurre estés preparada, pero también es necesario que lo mantengas en secreto, lo que yo te muestre solo lo vas a saber tu, ni siquiera Aro podrá saberlo— ella me miro emocionada

— ¿Ni Aro?— yo negué— pero, él te pidió informes sobre lo que hagamos, él fue quien te contrato—

— Y los tendrá, con respecto al contrato, nosotros nos comprometemos con la persona protegida, ósea tú, por mas que Aro sea quien pague nuestros honorario, mi responsabilidad es contigo, todas las medidas de seguridad y esas cosas, solamente tu tienes que estar al tanto, por eso tienes que confiar cien por ciento en nosotros— me pareció que Bella iba a decir algo, pero negó levemente con la cabeza y no dijo nada, tendría que darle tiempo a que me tomara confianza— llegamos— le avise

La ayude a bajar del auto y entramos a la librería, estuvimos ahí adentro veinte minutos, Bella compro tres libros y me sorprendió ver que le gustara ese tipo la literatura, los libros que ella había escogido, los había leído hacia unos seis meses y no eran fáciles de comprender. Definitivamente Bella Swan era única.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?—

— La verdad es que no se, son pocos los lugares que conozco—

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un helado?— ella me sonrió

-*-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

_*-B-pov-*_

Había pasado una tarde muy agradable, luego de la librería, fuimos por un helado y nos sentamos en un parque el resto de la tarde, haciendo nada más que eso, simplemente mirando la gente pasar, hablando de trivialidades. En el viaje de venida, estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda a Edward con respecto a mis padres, pero preferí esperar, aun era muy pronto, solo llevaba un día de conocerlo y aunque sintiera una inmensa sensación de confianza y paz a su lado, tenia que esperar un poco mas y comprobar si en realidad podía confiar en él. Me alegro mucho saber que iba a tener medidas de seguridad conmigo que ni el propio Aro sabría, tal vez en un futuro y comprobando que tan confiable resultara Edward, le pediría ayuda para que me ayudara a escapar de Aro.

Íbamos camino al auto, cuando Edward me tomo de un brazo y me detuvo suavemente. Otra vez esa sensación electrizante me invadió, aunque había evitado lo mas posible no tocarlo pensando justamente en esto, al final era imposible no hacerlo. También era imposible no sentirse tan bien estando junto a él, me hacia sentir tranquila, hacia que me olvidara de la terrible situación en la que me encontraba y que sintiera que era una chica común y corriente, hablar con él era muy fácil, en la charla de la tarde, pude notar que compartíamos muchos gustos, entre ellos, música, libros y opiniones personales referente a la vida. Pero tenía que controlarme o terminaría enamorándome tontamente de mi protector.

Debía que recordarme que él estaba conmigo, porque era su trabajo. Pero también sabia que era difícil, tal vez por su forma de ser tan peculiar y amable conmigo o por el hecho de que yo no conversaba muy a menudo con la gente, especialmente con hombres, o tal vez si, pero Aro y sus guardias no contaban, Seth y Jacob a duras penas me podían dar un saludo, pero si lo pensaba bien, Jasper y Emmett se habían portado igual de amables y yo no había sentido absolutamente nada, no había sentido lo mismo que sentía con Edward.

— Bella— yo lo mire— quería proponerte algo— me dijo serio

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Tú me dijiste que, llevabas sin conducir desde los diecisiete ¿Te gustaría conducir de regreso a casa?— lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, este hombre definitivamente era único

— ¿Estas seguro?— él me son rió y asintió. Yo no pude evitarlo y empecé a dar saltitos como una niña, me acorde inmediatamente de Alice y sus arranques de excesiva energía, la extrañaba tanto, a ella y a todos, pero ¡ahora solo podía pensar en conducir!— pero Edward, ¿y si nos chocamos? Llevo siete años sin conducir un auto, me da miedo, a demás no tengo mi licencia— dije ahora pensando en ese detalle. El solo rio y mi corazón se acelero

— No te va a pasar nada, esas cosas nunca se olvidan, además yo voy a estar contigo, no dejare que pase nada y no te preocupes por la licencia, si algo pasara, yo me encargo— increíblemente me sentí segura con él, sabía que nada pasaría

— ¡Gracias!— le dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por la emoción, me arrepentí en cuanto lo hice, pero ya no podía remediarlo. El solo me sonrió, me dio las llaves del auto y me abrió la puerta del piloto

— Ve despacio al comienzo, cuando te sientas mas segura acelera— me dijo cuando estábamos ambos dentro del auto. Encendí el motor y arranque suavemente, hice lo que él me dijo y cuando tome mas confianza acelere, no quise pasar de los cien kilómetros, pues aunque me moría por hacerlo por primera vez, pues ni cuando conducía mi vieja camioneta pasaba los cien, no debía abusar ahora, y prefería ir a una velocidad prudente. Cuando entramos a la zona residencia, decidimos cambiar de puestos, pues no queríamos que Aro me viera manejando y me regañara, además de prohibirnos salir en el auto de Edward

Cuando estuvimos frente al portón de mi casa, pude ver una pequeña cajita al lado de este, tenía un panel de números, una abertura que al parecer era para deslizar una tarjeta y un pequeño cuadrito rojo al lado de esta, eso definitivamente no estaba antes. El portón se abrió automáticamente y sin siquiera tocar o avisar.

— Todo esto forma parte del nuevo sistema de seguridad— me dijo Edward al verme contemplando aun la cajita— ese tablero que vez ahí, es la nueva cerradura, solo se puede abrir con una clave, una tarjeta especial o con una huella, pero solamente estarán registradas las huellas de Emmett, Jasper, la tuya y la mía, eso también va dentro de tu servicio de seguridad personalizado, Aro no puede saberlo, por eso, si en algún momento llegaras a necesitar abrirla ante alguien, la abrirás con la clave que todos tendrán o la tarjeta, solo usaras la huella cuando sea estrictamente necesario. En este momento no necesitamos nada de eso, porque Jasper esta en el monitor y nos ha visto llegar, él ha sido quien nos ha abierto— yo asentí

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— le dije antes de cruzar la entrada principal, que era algo extensa y antes de llegar a la cochera, luego en la casa seria imposible hablar con tranquilidad. Edward me animo con una mirada— ¿No has pensado en que yo puedo contarle todo esto a Aro y decirle que le esconden información?—

— Claro que lo he pensado— me dijo tranquilo— pero se que no serias capaz de hacerlo—

— ¿Por qué? Apenas y me conoces—

— Solo lo se— no pudimos hablar mas, pues llegamos a la cochera y ahí se encontraba Jacob

Nos bajamos y entramos a la casa, eran las seis veinte dos de la tarde, faltaba poco para que Aro llegara, así que subí rápidamente, despidiéndome de Edward, pues él iría a hablar con Emmett y Jasper para ver los resultados de sistema de seguridad, nos quedamos de ver en la cena, le dije que le avisara a los chicos para que comieran conmigo. Me agradaba que Aro no hubiera dicho nada al verlos desayunando conmigo, eso significaba que podían seguirlo haciendo, si le hubiera disgustado, no habría tardado en ponernos al tanto de su enojo. Lo cual me animaba mucho, llevaba muchos años sentándome sola a la mesa.

-*-

_*-E-pov-*_

— Hola ¿Cómo va todo?— pregunte entrando a la habitación donde estarían los monitores de seguridad, Jasper estaba aun digitando códigos en su portátil

— Muy bien, ya casi tengo todo terminado, he instalado la mayoría de las cosas, aunque en la tarde vino un molesto guardia de Aro a vigilar nuestros movimientos—

— ¿Quién?— pregunte

— El tal James, es un hombre verdaderamente desagradable, pero muy estúpido, entre Emmet y yo, pudimos distraerlo y entretenerlo, mientras revisábamos el lugar, pusimos cámaras en todos los lugares que pediste y nos dio tiempo de inspeccionar un poco el despacho de Aro, pero esta limpio, es astuto Edward, lo que sea que lo incrimine en tantas cosas, lo tiene bien guardado—

— ¿Dónde esta Emmett?—

— Dándole un recorrido a James por los lugares donde instalamos cámaras y sensores, tiene que pasarle un informe a Aro de lo que hicimos en la tarde—

— ¿han interrogado a alguien?—

— Si, a Rosalie y Alice, cuando nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, pudimos muy disimuladamente hacer unas cuantas preguntas, pero encontramos poco, con lo que nos informaron, nos dieron a entender que Bella no tiene la mas mínima idea de la carrera mafiosa de Aro, pero ellos parece que no están al tanto aunque tal vez lo sospechan y me atrevería a decir que incluso están amenazados, al parecer todos tienen un gran cariño por Bella y a sido realmente difícil tratarla tan fríamente durante estos años, aun así, lo recompensan tratando de atenderla lo mejor posible, hablaron maravillas de los difuntos Swan y pestes de Aro, nada mas—

— No me parece que sea poco, me parece que es algo muy importante lo que contaron, por lo que pude ver hoy, estoy totalmente seguro que Bella no tiene idea de las andanzas de Aro, pero si crees que el personal esta amenazado eso nos ayuda en mucho, pues obviamente no quieren mucho a Aro, por el momento necesito ganarme la confianza de Bella, ella es algo clave en todo esto y se que sabe algo mas, hoy estuvo a punto de decirlo pero se acobardo, ella en serio necesita nuestra protección, después de todo lo que me conto hoy, se que estará mas que dispuesta a ayudarnos para hundir a Aro—

— Eso en verdad nos ayudaría muchísimo, pero ándate con cuidado, según lo que nos contaron Rosalie y Alice hoy, ella es una chica muy frágil, aunque también es fuerte, pero el encierro y las humillaciones de Aro han podido mas, vas a tener hacerlo todo muy meticulosamente, al parecer ella ya no confía en nadie y si empiezas a ganarte su confianza y cometes un error, será fatal—

— Estoy al tanto de eso, tendré mucho cuidado, pero ahora mas que nunca quiero acabar con Aro y ayudarla—

— Me parece estupendo, pero no te involucres más de la cuenta— me dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente

— No tienes ni que decírmelo— pero aunque se lo afirme con tanta seguridad a Jasper, internamente tengo un millón de sentimientos cruzados y dudas

Una hora mas tarde, Aro llego, inspecciono toda la casa, ensayo los sistemas de seguridad el mismo y luego me pidió el informe de mi día con Bella. Le dije simplemente y sin detalles que fuimos a la librería, por un helado y al parque. El pareció conforme y no pidió detalles.

-*-

_*-B-pov-*_

Los días pasaron y rápidamente habían transcurrido tres semanas, aunque no saliera todos los días, las ocasiones en las que lo hacia me la pasaba de maravilla, Edward me había llevado a muchos lugares para divertirme, habíamos ido a museos, parques de diversiones mecánicas, algunos restaurantes y demás, los días con él se me pasaban volando, me sentía realmente a gusto en su compañía y cada día confiaba mas en Edward, aun no había tenido el valor suficiente para contarle mis sospechas sobre Aro, pero sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, había buscado la ocasión adecuada pero siempre nos interrumpían o pasaba algo importante y al final no podía contárselo. Edward era en verdad como mi Ángel guardián, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que yo quería y de lo que me hacia falta. Me dejaba conducir su auto cuando salíamos e incluso me había animado a llegar a los ciento treinta kilómetros.

Esa tarde no habíamos ido a ningún lado, pero habíamos disfrutado el día, Emmett y Jasper se habían unido a nosotros, me entretuve mucho, viendo a Jasper y a Edward jugando ajedrez, ambos realmente eran buenos, pero no alcanzaron a terminar el partido cuando Emmett mando a volar el tablero alegando que se aburría. Otro detalle que me tenia feliz, era que por lo menos, los chicos del personal ya me dedicaban sonrisas cálidas nuevamente, en algunas ocasiones, Rose y Alice me saludaban con un "hola Bella" en vez del odioso señorita, aunque eso me angustiaba, si Aro se llegaba a enterar, no dudaría en despedirlas. Pero me llenaba de emoción, al parecer la llegada de Edward y los demás había cambiado un poco el ambiente de mi estilo de vida tan espantoso. No salía demasiado pero las veces que lo hacia me eran realmente satisfactorias, daba gracias a Dios que a Aro se le hubieran cruzado ellos para el trabajo y no alguien como James, ese tipo si me daba miedo. Su mirada psicópata asustaba a cualquiera.

En la noche, Aro me mando llamar con Demetri, me puse nerviosa, pues era nuevamente muy tarde para charlar, ¿Y si despedía a Edward? ¿Y si decidía que no debía salir más o me cambiaba de protector? _Que sea cualquier cosa menos eso,_ dije muchas veces para tratar de calmarme. Cuando entre al despacho mi corazón se acelero al ver ahí a Edward, ¿Por qué otro motivo lo llamaría también a él? ¡Demonios! había sido muy bonito mientras duro.

— Bella, querida, toma asiento— trate de relajarme para que no notara mi estado asustado

— ¿Sucede algo?— le pregunte lo mas tranquila que pude

— Si, se me ha presentado un pequeño inconveniente, así que tengo que viajar mañana a primera hora, quería avisarles, que estaré fuera tres días, pero James se quedara por si necesitan algo— Más bien debió decir _para vigilarlos_— espero que todo este en orden y confió en ti Edward, para la seguridad de mi sobrina y mi casa— ¿_Su _casa? Como odio escucharlo hablar con un tono tan posesivo ante lo que no le pertenece

— Cuenta con eso Aro, le estaremos dando el informe diario a James como acordamos para que te lo haga llegar—

— Bien, me alegro dejar todo en claro, pueden retirarse, yo aun necesito hacer unas llamas antes de irme a empacar— ambos asentimos

— Que tengas buen viaje Aro— _y ojala no vuelvas, _pensé

— Gracias— Edward le dio la mano y salió siguiéndome, caminamos en silencio hasta nuestras habitaciones, pero nos dedicamos una mirada de complicidad, dejando en claro que luego de que Aro se fuera, podríamos estar en paz y salir mas a menudo. Dándonos las buenas noches, nos perdimos cada uno a su habitación

El día siguiente cuando me desperté para desayunar Aro ya no estaba, respire realmente mas tranquila, aunque la presencia de James me ponía nerviosa. Preferí no salir ese día, pues estaba muy nublado y se anunciaban lluvias en la tarde, así que me la pase en el jardín leyendo hasta que comenzó a llover, hable poco con Edward pues estuvo en el cuarto de monitoreo con Jasper y Emmett, imagino que revisando el sistema.

Había tomado una decisión, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para investigar a Aro, seria mejor no involucrar a Edward, si Aro nos llegaba a descubrir lo metería en grandes problemas y lo ultimo que yo quería, era que una persona como él, terminara sin trabajo por ayudarme, además no solo seria Edward, también terminarían involucrados Jasper y Emmett. Esto era un asunto mío y solo yo debía resolverlo, esperaría hasta la noche para entrar al despacho de Aro y tratar de buscar todo lo más posible, solo esperaba no cruzarme con James, si me lo llegaba a encontrar estaría perdida, pero aun así tenia que intentarlo, ya era hora de hacer algo por mi y por la memoria de mis padres, algo me dice que Aro es el responsable.

A la hora de la cena, como siempre la compartí con los chicos, era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado y de las cuales me sentía muy feliz, llevaba años comiendo sola y aunque se que cuidarme era su trabajo, su trato conmigo era verdadero y que me consideraban una amiga, _una amiga,_ hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto al pensar en tener amigos, había perdido la esperanza de tenerlos, pensé que mi destino era estar sola y bajo el yugo de Aro, pero desde su llegada, recupere las ganas de volver a vivir, de liberarme de Aro y hacer mi propia vida, había perdido siete años de ella gracias a él, yo estaba dispuesta a perder ni uno mas.

Luego de finalizar la cena estuve hablando con Edward un rato sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, él ya lo había leído y me gustaba compartir opiniones con él, tenia una forma de pensar muy interesante y madura a pesar de estar tan joven, a las diez de la noche nos despedimos cada uno a sus habitaciones, media hora después llame a Alice para que fuera a mi habitación.

— Buenas noches Bella— me saludo con una sonrisa cuando entro a mi habitación

— Hola Alice, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— ella me miro sorprendida

— Sabe que no tiene que preguntármelo, yo estoy bajo sus órdenes—

— Alice, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, es un favor personal, ¿me ayudaras?— ella me sonrió

— Claro que si, sabes que a pesar de todo siempre puedes contar conmigo Bella— yo no me aguante mas y la abrace, llevaba mucho tiempo anhelándolo, ella me respondió de igual forma

— Gracias Alice—

— Y no solo soy yo, sabes perfectamente que todos piensan igual—

— Dales mis gracias cuando los veas ¿si?— ella asintió— Ahora Alice, necesito pedirte un favor, ¿podrías por favor avisarme cuando James se vaya a su habitación? Desde aquí no tengo la menor idea de cuando él se acueste y necesito saber y calcular el tiempo para que este dormido—

— ¿Te vas a escapar?— me pregunto con los ojos brillosos de alegría

— No Alice, no puedo hacer eso, al menos no por ahora, necesito investigar algo antes en el despacho de Aro, por eso necesito que James este dormido— ella asintió

— Si quieres puedo darle pastillas para dormir—

— No, sabes perfectamente que tienen el sueño muy ligero, si haces eso, va a sospechar y no quiero que le cuente algo a Aro y me quite la poca libertad que me ha dado—

— Está bien, cuando se duerma vendré a avistarte—

— Gracias de nuevo—

Alice salió de mi habitación y yo me dirigí a la ducha, estaba nerviosa, y necesitaba relajarme, me cambie por mi pijama que constaba de un short y una blusa de seda muy livianas y me recosté un segundo aunque obviamente no pude dormir nada, tampoco quería hacerlo. A las once y media de la noche la puerta de mi habitación sonó levemente así que imagine que era Alice. Abrí y en efecto era ella.

— Bella, James se acostó a dormir hace una hora, aunque no le di las pastillas de dormir, se tomo un té, se lo di bien cargado para que se relajara rápido y se durmiera pronto—

— Gracias Alice, ahora vete a tu habitación, no quiero que sospechen si alguien te llega a ver aquí—

— Está bien, mucha suerte Bella— yo asentí levemente

Espere media hora mas y salí descalza por los corredores, necesitaba evitar el mas mínimo ruido, tenia el corazón a mil, puse mi mano derecha sobre el, tratando de calmarme, aunque fue imposible, continúe caminando lentamente y mirando a todos lados para evitar encontrarme con alguien, tome un fuerte respiro cuando estuve frente a la puerta del despacho, tome el pomo, pero antes de girarlo alguien me tapo la boca y me jalo del lugar. Yo empecé a patalear por la sorpresa, tenia que se James, el imbécil me había descubierto, estaba perdida, si le contaba a Aro, no se que podía llegar a hacer. Continúe forcejeando con él, hasta que sentí sus labios en mi oreja, la descarga eléctrica que sentí, me advirtió que no era James.

-*-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_*-B-pov-*_

— Shh, Bella soy yo— me dijo Edward, inmediatamente me relaje— Te voy a soltar pero no grites ni hagas ruido— yo asentí y él inmediatamente me soltó

— Me asustaste— le dije en un susurro

— ¿Puedo saber que demonios haces aquí y a esta hora?— su vos era medio enojada, medio angustiada. Yo agache la cabeza— ¿no me lo vas a decir? ¿Es que aun no confías en mi?—

— No es eso, es solo que…—

— ¡Bella, Edward!— era la voz de Jasper. Gire a mi derecha y lo vi corriendo junto con Alice hacia nosotros

— Váyanse rápido de aquí, James se despertó para dar su ronda nocturna y no debe encontrarlos fuera de las habitaciones— nos aviso Alice. Ambos asentimos y en silencio nos fuimos a las habitaciones, ellos tomaron el rumbo de la cocina. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y estaba a punto de despedirme de Edward cuando él me tomo del brazo y entro conmigo cerrando la puerta tras de él. Ahí pude ver que Edward solamente llevaba el pantalón del pijama y también estaba descalzo.

— Tenemos que hablar— yo me puse nerviosa ¿me iría a regañar? ¿Estaría enojado conmigo?

— Pero, Edward, si James pasa y no te ve en tu habitación…—

— James no tiene permitido entrar a las habitaciones, así que podemos hablar tranquilamente— yo asentí y me senté en la cama, él continuó de pie— ¿Me vas a decir que hacías tratando de entrar al despacho de Aro a la media noche?— nuevamente el tono medio enojado, medio angustiado. No me gustaba que se enojara conmigo, no se porque, pero me sentía mal— Bella ¿confías en mi?— me dijo arrodillándose frente a mi y hablándome en un tono cálido, yo levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, me miraba con angustia

— Claro que si— le dije, él suspiro

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dímelo—

— ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Si te parece muy absurdo no se lo contaras a Aro?—

— Bella— dijo mi nombre, y me sentí como una niña a la cual regaña su papá— Yo te dije muchas cosas que solo tu debías saber y que Aro no esta al tanto ¿Cómo crees que le voy a contar lo que me digas? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?— mi corazón se lleno de calidez, claro que lo consideraba mi amigo. Yo asentí— ¿Entonces? ¿Me lo vas a decir?— suspire y le tome de las manos

— Ayúdame Edward— le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él los abrió sorprendido y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

— ¿Con que quieres que te ayude?—

— Edward, tal vez no me creas, pero Aro no es la persona que aparenta ser, yo podría jurar que esconde muchas cosas, ayúdame a averiguarlo, ayúdame a descubrir que es lo que esconde… yo… estoy casi segura, de que él, es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, por eso estaba intentado entrar en su despacho, quería buscar cualquier prueba que pudiera utilizar en su contra, yo se que mi padre no lo dejo a él encargado de la empresa ni de mi, puedo asegurarte que todo es una treta suya para quedarse con nuestro dinero, pero yo aquí encerrada no puedo hacer nada, él me tiene en su poder, se que es difícil de creer, porque…— él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome

— Te creo. Te creo, porque yo estoy aquí para eso— yo lo mire sorprendida— Mi trabajo es buscar pruebas para hundir a Aro— ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Su trabajo…

— Explícame por favor, porque no entiendo nada— él me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y me miro directo a los ojos

— Antes tienes que jurarme que nada de lo que yo te diga saldrá de tus labios—

— Te lo juro, pero ¿Qué pasa?— Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, el me hizo una seña para que guardáramos silencio, luego de unos minutos, abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomo al pasillo comprobando que James no estuviera. Luego cerró nuevamente con seguro y se acerco hasta mí. Se sentó en la cama y tomo mis manos

— Bella, Emmett, Jasper y yo, somos agentes especiales del FBI— yo me quede en shock— nuestro trabajo, es buscar todo lo que pueda demostrar que Aro Vulturi es uno de los mas grandes cabecillas de la mafia, Aro ha tenido muchísimas acusaciones por supuestos nexos con la mafia y el narcotráfico, pero sorprendentemente siempre sale impune, pues las pruebas que se encuentran contra él, desaparecen, resultan falsas o los testigos nunca llegan a atestiguar—

— Pero ¿Cómo lograron infiltrarse aquí?— le pregunte asombrada y curiosa

— No se si recuerdas que, el día de la reunión, Aro dijo que los hombres que le recomendaba Laurent siempre eran los mejores—

— Lo recuerdo—

— Veras, Laurent es conocido en los bajos fondos, porque es un experto en contratar, asesinos a sueldo, ladrones, secuestradores y todo tipo de hombres para la mafia, pero Laurent fue capturado hace mas o menos ocho meses, como una ayuda para su rebaja de pena, él estuvo dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros, para poder capturar a Aro y unos cuantos mas, así que él continuara facilitando hombres para la mafia, pero en esta ocasión son agentes como nosotros, de ese modo cuando Aro lo contacto, nos enviaron aquí, nuestra misión es tenerlo vigilado y buscar toda la evidencia posible, pero ya registramos toda la casa y no encontramos nada, esta limpio— yo lo miraba sin poder creerlo, esto era como una película de acción

— ¿Y yo? ¿Entonces tu misión jamás ha sido protegerme?— de repente sentí un vacio en el pecho

— Nuestra misión, es buscar todo lo que incrimine a Aro, proteger a quienes están siendo sometidos por el también es nuestra misión, pero cuidarte a ti, es un compromiso mío— mi corazón se acelero

— ¿Tuyo? ¿Por qué?—

— Porque se me hace increíble que alguien sea capaz de hacerte todo lo que Aro te ha hecho, especialmente a alguien tan inocente como tu, eres una mujer única y no te mereces lo que te ha pasado, no se concretamente el motivo, pero siento una gran necesidad de protegerte— al igual que con Alice, no resistí mas y lo abrace

— Gracias— le dije a Edward mientras me respondía el abrazo

— No tienes porque agradecerme, te dije que éramos amigos, ¿lo somos, no?—

— Claro que si, Emmett, Jasper y tu se han portando como nadie en estos años conmigo, a los tres los considero como mis amigos, pero a ti, te tengo un cariño mas especial— no se porque se lo dije, pero no me arrepiento. El me abrazo más fuerte

— Yo también siento un cariño especial por ti Bella, por eso te prometo que Aro pagara por sus crímenes y tú podrás ser libre de vivir como te plazca— yo me solté de su abrazo pero volví a tomarlo de las manos

— ¿Y si nunca conseguimos la forma de acabar con Aro?—

— Se que lo haremos Bella, si no lo hacemos nosotros, lo harán sus enemigos, pero, si llegara a suceder, igual te liberaría de Aro, pase lo que pase te voy a sacar de aquí y esto nada tiene que ver con mi misión, es una promesa que te hago solamente a ti— en sus ojos había un cariño tan verdadero que estuve a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero mi parte racional, actuó a tiempo y no lo hice

— Es una promesa entonces— le dije, él asintió

— Ahora tengo que advertirte Bella, no vuelvas a andar sola por la casa a estas horas, recuerda que todo esta monitoreado y lleno de sensores y alarmas, si hubieras abierto el despecho de Aro se habría accionado la alarma y estarías en problemas, tuviste suerte de que escuchara tu conversación con Alice y de que Jasper te hubiera visto por cámara, te podemos confundir con algún enemigo—

— Lo siento, no se repetirá—

— ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?—me dijo con tono triste

— Durante todos estos días, he estado buscando el momento para decírtelo, pero siempre pasa algo y nos interrumpen, cuando Aro dijo que se iba de viaje, pensé que era tal vez mi única oportunidad, quería hablar contigo, pero tampoco quería ponerte en problemas con Aro si nos descubrían, no soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa— Edward volvió a abrazarme

— No seas tonta Bella, prométeme que no importa lo que sea, de ahora en adelante vas a acudir a mi, no vas a pensar en que serás la culpable de nada y vas a pedir primero mi ayuda, promételo—

— Te lo prometo— ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si ese hombre me pedía la luna, haría la forma de bajársela, no podía negarle nada, _¡nada!_

— Muy bien, ahora necesito, que me cuentes todo lo que sepas o sospeches de Aro, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, nos servirá— me dijo soltándome del abrazo pero tomando mis manos de nuevo, yo asentí

— En realidad yo no se nada concreto, pero siempre he sospechado que la muerte de mis padres ha sido culpa de Aro, es un presentimiento, no te lo sabría explicar— Edward suspiro

— Hay algo mas que tienes que saber— yo lo mire a los ojos— El incidente del avión de tus padres fue provocado— yo abrí los ojos asombrada, de sospecharlo a saberlo era un sentimiento muy diferente— luego de hacer un estudio a su avión privado, se descubrió que habían manipulado mecánicamente el avión, además nunca se encontró el cuerpo del piloto ni los paracaídas de emergencia, una de las teorías es que, el piloto fue sobornado y abandono el avión en pleno vuelo, como tu padre savia manejar avión, es ahí donde intervinieron mecánicamente, para asegurar que ocurriera el accidente, Aro fue acusado porque él fue el ultimo en hablar con el piloto y el mecánico un día antes del viaje, se suponía que habían un par de videos donde se le veía entregándole dinero a ambos hombres, pero del piloto no se sabe nada, y el mecánico apareció muerto en New York dos semanas después de que tendría que haber ido a testificar, los videos jamás salieron a la luz y cuando apareció el testamento de Charlie Swan donde lo dejaba a cargo de todo, él lo uso como un voto de confianza de su amigo y salió impune—

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginar a mis padres en una situación tan terrible como esa, Edward me abrazo y yo no pude evitar largarme a llorar, hacia muchos años que no lo hacia, nunca quise darle el gusto a Aro de verme destrozada, al comienzo lo hacia a escondías en la soledad de mi habitación, pero luego decidí no llorar mas, pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor que sentía de una vez, Edward me sentó en su regazo y empezó a susurrarme palabras de aliento y a mecerme como si fuera una niña pequeña y en ese momento, me sentí de esa forma, como una niña que necesita consuelo, un consuelo que encontré en Edward. Cuando deje de llorar después de un largo rato, Edward limpio mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Estas mejor?— yo asentí

— Gracias por consolarme—

— No tienes porque agradecerme, para eso estamos los amigos— yo lo abrace por el cuello y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho— ¿quieres irte a dormir?—

— No, me gustaría seguirte contando— él acaricio mi cabello animándome a hablar— el testamento de mi padre fue otra gran sorpresa para mi, mi padre, dos meses antes de morir, me había comentado delante de Aro y mi madre, que iba a hacer una modificación en su testamento una semana después, en donde me dejaba a cargo de todo, ya que yo cumpliría pronto los dieciocho podía libremente manejar todo, al comienzo yo no quise prestarle mucha atención a eso alegando que él aun tenia mucho por vivir, aunque me insistía en hablar del tema yo le daba por zanjado, diciéndole que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero que no me gustaba hablar de algo referente a su muerte, así que jamás me entere si realizo el cambio al testamento o no, cuando el abogado de mi padre vino a leerlo y dijo que todo quedaba a nombre de Aro yo me sorprendí, Charlie nunca me había dicho nada referente a Aro, le pregunte a ambos y me dijeron que a ultimo minuto Charlie había decidido poner a Aro a cargo, pues consideraba que yo aun era una inexperta con los negocios y no podría soportar el peso de la empresa—

— Eso es algo muy importante, es un buen dato por donde podemos empezar, hare que contacten al abogado y traten de sacarle toda la información necesaria sobre el testamento... Bella ¿hay algún lugar donde tu padre guardara documentos y cosas importantes? Un lugar que solamente ustedes supieran— yo me quede en silencio y trate de pensar algo importante

— En su despacho tenia una caja fuerte—

— Ya la revisamos, no hay nada— yo continúe pensando

— ¡En su oficina! En la empresa, mi padre tenía una caja fuerte en la oficina, solamente mi madre y yo teníamos conocimiento de ella, es muy difícil de encontrar, pero no se si Aro habrá dado con ella—

— ¿Sabes como abrirla?— me pregunto algo animado

— Si, nuevamente la forma de abrirla, solo la sabíamos nosotros tres—

— Bien, eso nos servirá de mucho, pero es todo por hoy, será mejor que descanses, ya pensaremos en la forma de entrar a la empresa sin que Aro se entere— me dijo bajándome de su regazo, pues aun continuaba en el y acomodándome en la cama, yo me prendí de su brazo antes de que se fuera

— Edward— él me miro curioso— ¿Podrías mantenerme informada de todo lo que pase? Me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que sucede— Edward me sonrió

— Claro que si, pero ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos con Jasper y Emmett— yo asentí, cuando el se fue me acosté y me dormí casi al instante, me sentía mas tranquila, después de hablar con Edward

-*-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

_*-E-pov-*_

Salí del cuarto de Bella y me dirigí a mi habitación, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando Jasper y Emmett estaban entrando sin tocar la puerta, ya me lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Jasper

— ¿De que hablaste con Bella tanto rato? ¿Por qué estaba afuera del despacho de Aro?— continuó Emmett

— Chicos, de verdad estoy agotado, mañana nos reuniremos temprano y lo hablaremos todo junto a Bella, solo quiero decirles que ella es inocente en todo esto, como lo imagine, no es mas que una victima de Aro, ella estaba ahí aprovechándose de su ausencia y tratando de buscar información que la librara de Aro, hablamos de muchas cosas y me dijo cosas importantes y claves para investigar, pero me gustaría analizar bien las cosas antes de darles una orden, por eso les pido que me dejen pensar bien las cosas esta noche y hablaremos de todo mañana— ambos asintieron y se fueron. Yo soy el jefe de la misión, ambos me obedecen sin chistar, aunque son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que hago uso de mi cargo, siempre nos hemos tratado como iguales y principalmente como lo que éramos, amigos, por eso cuando los trataba haciendo uso de mi rango, ellos entendían y me daban el espacio necesario.

Esa noche me acosté pero tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño, pensé en todas las posibilidades que teníamos y en todo lo que Bella me había dicho, debía hacer un plan y movernos rápido, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de los señores Swan, no podía desperdiciar mas tiempo, cada día que pasaba, estábamos mas lejos de tener una posibilidad para obtener evidencia.

-*-

Al día siguiente y a pesar de no haber dormido bien, me desperté temprano como siempre, al parecer a Bella le pasaba lo mismo y no la había afectado las pocas horas de sueño, pues no tardo en unírsenos en el comedor para el desayuno, la platica fue igual que siempre, es como si no hubiéramos hablado de nada importante anoche y me encantaba el hecho de que ella comprendiera tan bien la situación en la que estábamos y disimularan igual que nosotros. Me había sentido realmente mal anoche al verla tan frágil y triste, ella por fin se había abierto a mi y me había contado todo lo que le pasaba, por lo que no pude evitarlo y le cote mi verdadera identidad, se que Jasper y Emmett pondrán el grito en el cielo, pero no podía esperar que ella confiara en mi, si yo no confiaba en ella, además de esa forma podíamos actuar juntos y buscar lo mejor para todos.

Además le había prometido protegerla, sin importarme la misión, la protegería a ella, aun no estoy muy seguro del porque, pero solo se que, no podría seguir adelante si la abandonara, me sentía demasiado sobre protector con ella, necesitaba que Bella estuviera a salvo.

— Bella y yo teníamos pensado en ir hoy a la biblioteca— les dije, Bella me miro algo sorprendida pues no teníamos ningún plan, pero luego asintió al comprender que yo si tenia un plan, Emmett y Jasper ya conocían mi forma de actuar por lo que ni se inmutaron— cuando terminemos el desayuno partiremos—

— Hay que informarle a James entonces— dijo Jasper sin ninguna emoción

Después de terminar el desayuno he informarle a James, salimos de la casa, nos desviamos un poco de la zona residencial sin adentrarnos la ciudad y aparque en un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?— me pregunto Bella

— Vamos a hablar con Emmett y Jasper— ella me miro sin entender y miro a todos lados buscándolos, yo solté una risita— no van a venir—

— ¿No? ¿Entonces como hablaremos? ¿Les llamaras?—

— Yo te conté una vez que mi auto estaba totalmente equipado— ella asintió— bueno es hora de que veas lo que tenemos y de que aprendas un poco—

— Por fin, he estado esperando esto— dijo emocionada

— Frente a la palanca de cambios— dije señalándole— un Volvo común, tiene un panel, con las funciones normales de un auto, GPS, aire acondicionado, el estéreo, para reclinar los asientos, en fin, obviamente este auto tiene todo eso, pero, si marcas esta clave— dije marcando el número— las funciones del auto cambian, obviamente el GPS continuara funcionando, pero también tiene, una radio de comunicación interna, un sistema de emergencia, que con solo apretar este botón— dije señalándole un botón de en medio que anteriormente serbia para encender los para brisas— Jasper sabrá en donde nos encontramos, también puedo comunicarme con mis superiores pero eso si no lo debes saber— ella me hizo un puchero— bajo tu asiento hay armas y municiones, tengo una pistola _Prieto Beretta, 9mm _y dos revolver _Smith & Wesson_ calibre _38_, también hay un par de escopetas _Remington_ calibre _12 _bajo el asiento trasero— Bella me miraba sin entender muy bien

— Jamás he visto que traigas un arma contigo— me pregunto mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada

— Si las tengo— dije quitándome la chaqueta y mostrándole mis pistolas_ Glock_ ambas _9mm_ las cuales cargaba en cada hombro— También guardo una pequeña pistola _Star, 9mm_ en el tobillo— Bella me miraba algo incrédula

— Se me hace increíble comprobar que vas armado hasta los dientes, yo jamás te había visto nada— yo reí por su comentario

— ¿Te asusta?— pregunte al comprender que tal vez se alejara por eso

— Para nada, aunque con los guardias de Aro siempre me sentí muy cohibida al pensar que iban armados, contigo no me molesta para nada— yo volví a sonreír

— Que bueno saber eso, especialmente porque necesito que tú también estés armada—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco?— me dijo asustada

— No, todo es por tu seguridad y como medida de precaución—

— ¡Pero yo en mi vida he manejado un arma! Además se ven pesadísimas—

— No te voy a dar una pistola ni nada por el estilo—

— ¿Entonces?—

— Un puñal— le dije mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi chaqueta— Es muy pequeño, por lo que lo puedes guardar en cualquier parte, tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad pero me voy a sentir mas tranquilo si se que lo traes contigo, además no vas a necesitar usarlo, para eso estoy yo protegiéndote, pero igual me gustaría que lo tuvieras— cuando se lo extendí, pensé que lo rechazaría, pero me alegro ver que lo acepto sin dudar

— Está bien, yo hago todo lo que me digas— y me sonrió

— Buena chica— le dije en broma mientras le acariciaba la mejilla— llévala contigo siempre, le dije a Jasper que le instalara un chip como el mío, así podremos saber siempre en donde estas, si le corres el logo del puñal para la izquierda, nos enviara señales y sabremos que estas en problemas—

— ¿Tienes uno igual?— me pregunto luego de asentir a lo que le dije

— Si, mira— dije sacando un puñal igual al de ella— es igual al mío— ella sonrió— ahora necesitamos comunicarnos con Jasper, fíjate bien como lo hago para que aprendas— ella asintió, yo hice todo el procedimiento de manera lenta para que ella aprendiera todo

— _Hola jefecito_— sonó la voz de Emmett por todo el auto, Bella rio por el termino

— ¿Está Jasper contigo?— pregunte

— _Aquí estoy_— sonó ahora la voz de Jasper

— Bueno Bella, primero quiero explicarte porque te traje aquí en vez de hablarlo en la casa— ella me miro atentamente— era muy sospechoso si nos encerrábamos los cuatro con James vigilándonos, por eso planee la salida así lo despistamos— ella asintió— chicos, ¿están seguros que nadie los escucha?—

— _Completamente_— dijo Emmett

— Bien, ahora si les contare lo que pasó anoche, primero quiero que sepan, que Bella esta al tanto de nuestras verdaderas identidades— el silencio invadió la comunicación, sabia que no les gustaría— yo mismo se lo dije— aun continuaba el silencio— Bella anoche trato de entrar al despacho de Aro para buscar información para hundirlo, ella sospecha que él fue el culpable de la muerte de sus padres y que esta manejando la empresa y lo demás ilegalmente, al parecer el padre de Bella antes de morir le había mencionado que cambiaria su testamento para que ella fuera la única que pudiera manejar el dinero y la empresa, pero no esta segura si se realizo el cambio, cuando se leyó el testamento, sorprendentemente apareció Aro como el encargado de todo y cuando ella pregunto, tanto el abogado como él, le dijeron que fueron las ultimas palabras de su padre… esto me lleva a pensar que Aro soborno al abogado para cambiar el testamento o crear uno falso a su conveniencia, Jasper, necesito que investigues al abogado de los Swan… ¿Cómo es el nombre Bella?—

— Cayo, no recuerdo el apellido, ahora que lo pienso nunca me lo dijo—

— _Sospechoso_— dijo Jasper

— Investiga todo lo que puedas Jasper, pero hay algo más—

— _¿Qué es?_— dijo Emmett

— Si Charlie Swan, realizo el cambio de testamento, sea a favor de Bella o a favor de Aro, necesitamos una copia para verificarlo, en el despacho no había nada relacionado con eso, aunque necesitamos mejor el original, solo así podremos saber quien es el encargado del dinero y las empresas, me atrevo a pensar que Aro no tiene el original, si fuera así, ya abría hecho maravillas él solo y no necesitaría tener a Bella—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— me pregunto Bella

— _Ya se habría desecho también de ti_— dijo Emmett. Aunque no me gusto que lo dijera de una forma tan fría, Bella me había pedido que le dijera todo y eso era una parte importante

— _Significa Bella, que, si Aro hubiera quedado a cargo de todo como supuestamente dice el testamento, no habría necesitado tenerte encerrada y vigilada estos siete años, por el contrario, habría dejado que hicieras lo que te diera la gana y en alguna salida simular un accidente y borrarte del mapa, así el quedaba como dueño y señor sin impedimentos_— le dijo Jasper

— Pero, si el igual esta haciendo lo que quiere, yo no he ido a las empresas desde hace años, nunca he firmado nada, ni he autorizado nada—

— _Bella, él puede falsificar tu firma, hasta un princípiate lo haría_— le dijo Emmett

— Por la misma razón, pudo haberme matado y seguir con el control de la empresa—

— No es tan fácil— le dije yo— será fácil falsificar tu firma y tus autorizaciones para mover dinero, pero si tu no estas, las empresas pueden elegir a un nuevo presidente, Aro puede estar a cargo porque supuestamente así lo estipula Charlie en el testimonio, al ser tu representante y tu la única heredera de la familia, no lo pueden sacar, pero si tu no estas, él no vale nada, lo pueden cambiar por quien los socios de la empresa quieran— Bella me miro sorprendida al enterarse

— Empiezo a comprender el porque de los encierros y la sobre protección— dijo ella

— Aun así, necesitamos el testamento original, solo eso puede ayudarnos… chicos, hay un lugar en la empresa donde el padre de Bella, acostumbraba guardar documentos y cosas importantes, solo lo sabían ella y su madre, puede ser que ahí este guardado lo que necesitamos, pero va a ser muy difícil infiltrarnos en la empresa, especialmente porque tiene que ir Bella personalmente—

— _Difícil pero no imposible_— dijo Jasper

— _Jasper tiene razón Edward, además la información que Bella nos ha dado, es realmente importante, ya se nos ocurrirá algo_— dijo Emmett con su voz seria, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se le escuchaba así, eso significaba que en serio estaba pensando como actuar, además pude ver que ambos ya habían aceptado de buena manera el que Bella supiera quienes éramos

— Por ahora, el primer paso a seguir, es investigar todo lo posible sobre el abogado de los Swan—

— _Ahora mismo me pongo a investigar_— dijo Jasper

— Bien, nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta al centro, si regresamos ahora James sospechara, nos vemos luego, espero que me tengan noticias— luego termine la comunicación— ¿A donde quieres ir?— le pregunte a Bella

-*-

Después de pasar una tarde agradable en el centro comercial regresamos a la casa, habíamos almorzado en un bonito restaurante italiano que Bella conocía, pues iba mucho con sus padres. Cuando aparcamos el coche, estaban los inseparables Jacob y Seth junto a los autos, Jacob al parecer estaba arreglando un viejo Mustang siendo ayudado por Seth.

— ¡Hola!— los saludo efusivamente Bella, ambos levantaron la vista y le sonrieron igual, mientras le daban un leve "hola Bella", al parecer ella se puso feliz de que dejaran de usar el como lo llamaba _odioso señorita_ y la volvieran a tratar un poco mas como antes. Seth me miro y me dio un suave saludo con la cabeza mientras me sonreía honestamente, era un chico completamente transparente, en cambio Jacob, me miro con rabia y celos, si _celos_, Jacob a su manera también es muy transparente, casi puedo escucharlo gritar sus pensamientos, esta totalmente enamorado de Bella y siente muchísima rabia de que yo, un aparecido, pueda pasar mas tiempo con ella y la pueda tratar como una amiga. Mi interior se lleno de soberbia y complacencia, tengo que aceptar que me sentía victorioso de ser yo quien la sacara a pasear y pasara su tiempo con ella.

Porque Bella me gustaba, lo tenia que reconocer, era imposible no sentirlo, cuando me complementaba tan bien con ella, era única y me hacia sentir lleno, cuando estaba con ella, sentía que era mi lugar, estar a su lado era mi lugar, era algo que jamás había sentido, y tampoco quería analizarlo mucho, me daba miedo que este sentimiento pudiera ser… _amor_, me aterraba pensarlo, no porque no creyera en el amor, ni porque no quisiera amar, si no porque, en la circunstancia en la que nos encontramos, enamorarme de Bella, puede hacerme perder el control de la misión y olvidar mi norte, aunque nunca ame a nadie, soy demasiado posesivo y protector, si amara a Bella, seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella, eso era seguro, cualquier situación de peligro que se le cruzara, podría llevarme a tomar decisiones apresuradas y echar a perderlo todo.

Salude a Jacob de forma amable como siempre, y como siempre, su respuesta fue igual, _ninguna_, él simplemente me ignoraba y yo me reía de ello, a veces podía ser tan infantil.

-*-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

_*-B-pov-*_

Luego de todas esas explicaciones de armas, tecnología y de hablar con Jasper y Emmett, habíamos tenido un día tranquilo, cada vez, me sentía más segura con Edward, estar a su lado me hacia sentirme viva otra vez, me hacia sentir querida de nuevo. Lo peor de todo es que, ese amor solo era de amistad, él solo me veía como una amiga a la cual proteger, en cambio yo lo veía como el hombre de mi vida, si, me he _enamorado_, de Edward Cullen, había pensado un poco en todo eso en la mañana mientras desayunábamos y había llegado a esa conclusión, estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi protector.

Pero, no me arriesgaría a decírselo, después de tantos años, él era el único que podía tratar con normalidad, si llegaba a confesarle todo y se apartaba de mi lado, perdería mi única oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad, ¿era egoísta? No, tengo que reconocer que eso, es solo una estúpida escusa, porque en realidad lo que soy es una _cobarde_, si, me daba pavor que me rechazara, que no sintiera lo mismo por mi, porque, aunque se que es así, pensarlo es diferente a comprobarlo.

Entramos en la casa y me encontré a Rosalie que venia bajando las escaleras con las sabanas que acababa de cambiar, la salude y me regreso el saludo, pero no el saludo frio y cortes que había impuesto Aro, no, era el saludo de mi vieja amiga, el saludo que siempre me debieron dar.

A la hora de la cena, lo hice sola, Edward y los chicos se habían disculpado pues estaban metidos en la investigación del abogado, al parecer Jasper había encontrado algo, pero no serbia de mucho, así que Edward subiría a ayudarlos, mientras más rápido hicieran las cosas, más rápido podrían capturar a Aro.

Termine mi cena y me dirigí a la cocina, me sorprendió encontrar a mis viejos amigos sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

— Hola— los salude algo nerviosa

— Bella— dijeron Alice y Rose, Seth me saludo con una cálida sonrisa y Jacob me miro con algo de recelo al principio pero luego me respondió el saludo amablemente

— Mi niña— dijo Sue con los ojos medio llorosos— ¿se te ofrece algo?—

— Si— le dije sonriendo— ¿Tienes ingredientes para hacer un pastel de chocolate?— todos me miraron sorprendidos

— Si, ¿Quieres que prepare uno?— volvió a preguntar

— No, lo voy a preparar yo—

— ¿Tu?— pregunto Alice

— Si ¿Por qué?—

— No haces un pastel hace años— continuó Jacob

— Ya lo se, pero le había comentado a Emmett que preparaba pasteles y me hizo prometer que le haría uno, aprovechare que Aro no esta y que James al parecer desapareció—

— Si, desde el medio día no lo hemos visto— dijo Seth, luego sentí algo que no me lo esperaba, Sue se había lanzado a abrazarme mientras lloraba. Yo le respondí el abrazo sorprendida

— Mi niña Bella, no sabes lo que te hemos extrañado, ha sido un calvario para nosotros tratarte tan fríamente todos estos años—

— No tienes porque disculparte Sue, yo misma se los pedí—

— Solo por eso lo habíamos hecho— volvió a decirme— pero de ahora en adelante, no lo haremos mas, desde la llegada de estos magníficos chicos te hemos vuelto a ver como la de antes, ahora sonríes feliz y volvió el brillo a tus ojos, me agrada mucho que sean tus amigos, pero me da mucha tristeza no formar parte de esa felicidad— yo sonreí al pensar en ellos

— Si, son personas encantadoras— dije, y escuche el bufido de Jacob

— Son solo otros mas de los matones de Aro, ¿Acaso se les olvido quien los contrato?— la ira me invadió

— Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo así de ellos, tu no sabes absolutamente nada, quizá con el tiempo te puedes ahogar en tus propias palabras— Jacob me miro sorprendido— Jake, por favor, sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a decir una sola palabra hiriente sobre ellos, en verdad les debo mucho y los quiero tanto como a ustedes— Jacob se acerco y me abrazo

— Perdóname Bells, pero no puedo confiar en nadie que traiga Aro, se me hace difícil pensar que son tan buenos como parecen— yo le regrese el abrazo

— Son incluso mejor de lo que parecen— luego me solté del abrazo, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas— yo también los extrañe mucho— Alice y Rose, no tardaron en correr a abrazarme y después de ellas vino Seth— Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, tengo un pastel de chocolate por hacer—

Después del muy agradable rato que pase, me propuse a hacer un pastel de chocolate, estaba feliz, cada vez mas, recuperaba un pedacito de mi vida, cada día que pasaba, me sentía mas cerca de la libertad. El pastel de chocolate, resulto terminando en dos, pues le había prometido a Emmett que haría uno para el solo, el otro lo repartiría entre el resto. Luego de darle a probar a todos en la cocina, me dirigí al encuentro de Emmett y los demás. Toque dos veces y luego de avisarles quien era Edward me abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver el pastel.

— Se va a morir— me dijo mientras me ayudaba con el pastel, yo le hice señas para que lo escondiera entre él y mi espalda, Edward asintió, puse la mitad del otro pastel que era para Edward y Jasper en una mesa cerca y luego camine hacia Emmett

— Emmett— lo llame, él estaba digitando frenético en un portátil, se veía completamente concentrado

— ¿Si Bella?— dijo mirándome y dándome una cálida sonrisa

— Te traigo una sorpresa— me moví a un lado y despéate el pastel que estaban entre las manos de Edward

— ¡No!— grito Emmett mientras sonreía como un niño— ¿En serio me hiciste un pastel?— yo asentí, el corrió hasta mi y me dio su característico abrazo de oso, mientras giraban conmigo por el lugar

— ¡Emmett, la vas a marear!— lo regaño Edward mientras ponía el pastel al lado del portátil de Emmett, él paro inmediatamente, pero aun seguía cargándome como si fuera una muñeca

— Perdón— yo le reste importancia

— Tranquilo, y si, ese pastel es todo para ti, les traje a Jasper y a Edward aparte, te había prometido hacerte uno entero, así que, ese es tuyo—

— ¡Gracias!— volvió a decir dando un giro mas y depositándome en el suelo, yo sentí como el mundo se movía mas rápido de lo normal y luego vi el suelo cerca de mi cara, cerré los ojos fuertemente pero no sentí ningún golpe, los abrí y me encontré a Edward tomándome por la cintura y sentándome en una silla

— ¿Estas bien?— yo asentí— ¡Ten mas cuidado Emmett, casi lastimas a Bella!—

— ¡Oh lo siento Bella!... pero… este pastel… esta realmente… delicioso— hablo y mastico entre cada palabra. Yo solo reí

Me quede un rato con ellos mientras comían el pastel y les platique sobre el episodio de rato antes en la cocina, todos se pusieron muy contentos de que por fin, estuvieran volviendo las cosas a la normalidad. Pasadas las diez de la noche, nos despedimos a nuestras habitaciones.

— Buenas noches— le dije a Edward estando parada en mi puerta

— Buenas noches Bella— me respondió él acariciando mi mejilla, por impulso me empine y acerque mis labios a su mejilla. Era la primera vez que tenía un gesto como ese, casi siempre, era el quien me besaba la mejilla o la frente, pero yo jamás le había retribuido el gesto, _hasta ahora_, baje la cabeza sonrojada y estaba a punto de girarme, cuando lo sentí posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla y acercarse a la otra para darme igualmente un beso en ella, a diferencia de mi, él tardo un poco mas en retirarse— que pases buena noche— me dijo con una voz tan ronca y seductora que yo jamás le había escuchado, el calor se apodero de mi cuerpo, así que antes de que lo notara, le murmure un torpe "tu también" y me perdí en mi habitación.

Salí en mi bata de baño luego de tomar una relajante ducha de agua caliente, mientras me cepillaba el cabello aun húmedo, me acerque a la ventana de mi habitación, para contemplar la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver un poco las estrellas, hacia mucho que no podía apreciar de esta forma el firmamento, y no es porque no pudiera verlo antes, si no porque hacerlo me causaba mucha tristeza, ver tantas estrellas allí arriba y libres, me hacia pensar en lo sola y encerrada que estaba, pero ahora lo veía diferente, ahora tenia la esperanza de tener pronto mi libertad.

Un movimiento en el jardín me llamo la atención, mire cuidadosamente y pude ver claramente una sombra parada en la rama de un árbol mirando hacia mi dirección, luego la vi moviéndose entre los arboles cuando noto que me di cuenta de su presencia, asustada de que pudieran ser los enemigos de Aro y los que hubieran enviado las amenazas, salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Edward. Toque la puerta de manera ansiosa y muy fuerte, cuando me abrió la puerta me lance a sus brazos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Hay alguien afuera! ¡Alguien me estaba mirando!— le dije casi en gritos

— ¡Cálmate Bella, no te entiendo nada! ¿Qué viste?— dijo acariciándome el cabello y los hombros para que me relajara

— Estaba parada en la ventana de mi habitación, y sentí un movimiento en el jardín, vi una sombra de alguien parada en la rama de un árbol mirándome, cuando vio que lo descubrí, empezó a saltar entre los arboles y se perdió— Edward inmediatamente corrió hasta la mesita de noche de su habitación y saco una pistola, miro por la ventana pero no había nada

— ¿Estas segura?—

— Te lo juro, había alguien mirándome—

— Te creo, tranquila, dame un segundo— luego tomo su celular y marco un numero— Jasper, revisa inmediatamente todo el área, Bella vio a alguien merodeando en el jardín, avísale a Emmett para que haga un recorrido también, espero tu llamada— y colgó. Yo estaba temblando del susto— tranquila, nada va a pasar— me dijo mientras me abrazaba, segundos después su celular vibro— ¿Qué pasa Jasper?... ¿No?... ¿Y Emmett?... ya veo, ¿James esta en la casa?... muy bien, estén alertas… si, también me parece extraño… bien, hablamos luego— y colgó otra vez

— ¿Qué paso?— le pregunte angustiada

— Jasper reviso el sistema y no hubo ningún cambio en los sensores, las cámaras tampoco mostraron nada, sin embargo, hace hora y media, alguien desactivo la alarma del jardín, significa que quien estuvo afuera merodeando esta al tanto del sistema y descifro la clave o es alguien de la casa— yo abrí los ojos asustada

— ¿Seria James?—

— No, Jasper vio por cámara que James esta en su cuarto, ha estado ahí desde hace un buen rato, él no puede ser, Emmett dio una inspección por el lugar y efectivamente hay señales de que alguien estuvo ahí, van a despertar al personal, para preguntar si alguien por error la dejo desactivada, vamos— yo asentí

— Espera Edward, necesito ponerme algo— dije algo avergonzada al recordar que solo llevaba la bata de baño

— Okey, pero te acompaño— yo se lo agradecí, Edward también se puso una camisa, pues estaba como siempre con solo el pantalón del pijama, unos zapatos y salimos

Entramos a mi habitación, no sin antes Edward revisar que todo estuviera en orden, me puse rápidamente mi pijama de pantalón largo y una bata de seda encima y nos dirigimos al primer piso. Cuando bajamos todos estaban sentados en la cocina y en pijama, la mayoría con claros signos de que habían sido sacados de los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¿Ahora que llego el _jefe_, nos pueden decir porque demonios nos despertaron a esta hora?— se quejo Jacob

— Siento interrumpir tu sueño reparador de belleza cariño— se burlo Emmett— pero esto es algo importante— Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada

— ¿Alguien desactivo la alarma del jardín después de las nueve de la noche?— pregunto Jasper. Todos lo miraron confusos y negaron

— Seth, tu que eres el encargado de esa área ¿no olvídate activarla o algo por el estilo?— pregunto Edward

— No Edward, a las siete de la noche active todo y vine a cenar, después estuve aquí hasta que Bella hizo el pastel y luego me fui a dormir—

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto Alice

— Bella vio a alguien merodeando en el jardín, Emmett reviso el área y efectivamente alguien estuvo ahí, pero, cuando Jasper reviso el sistema, la alarma estaba desactivada desde hacia hora y media— todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

— ¿No habrá sido James?— pregunto Rosalie

— No, James esta en su habitación desde hace un buen rato— le respondió Jasper

— ¿Ninguno de ustedes estuvo afuera en las últimas dos horas?— todos negaron

— ¿Están desconfiando de nosotros?— pregunto Jacob ofendido

— Nosotros no hemos acusado a nadie, simplemente estamos preguntando si olvidaron activar algo o estuvieron fuera de la casa, es importante que todos colaboren con esto, es la seguridad de ustedes mismos la que esta en juego— volvió a decir Edward

— Todos estuvimos adentro luego de las siete Edward— dijo Sue— me consta, porque después de que Bella hiciera los pasteles, nos fuimos juntos a dormir, el único que no había llegado aun era James— Edward le sonrió a Sue

— Tranquila Sue, les creo, pero siempre es bueno preguntar, y con respecto a James, me gustaría que no le dijeran nada de esto—

— ¿Desconfías de él?— le pregunte

— Algo así, pero me encantaría investigar un poco más a James—

— ¿Acaso tu trabajo no es tenerlo informado? Él es el delegado de Aro, se supone que tienes que darle los informes diarios— lo acuso Jacob. Edward suspiro

— Creo que es justo que todos sepan— Emmett y Jasper miraron a Edward como si estuviera loco. ¿Acaso les iba a contar sus identidades?

— ¿Qué sepamos que?— pregunto Alice

— Aunque nuestro contrato es con Aro y él es quien paga los honorarios— yo sonreí al entender que iba a decir, Jasper y Emmett se relajaron— nuestra protegida es Bella, es ella a quien tenemos que tener segura, el resto entran entre los sospechosos, no confió en nadie mas—

— Si eso es así ¿Entonces porque nos estas contando esto?— pregunto Rosalie

— Porque he comprobado que su cariño por Bella, es real, se que no le harían daño— ella le sonrió dándole la razón— siendo así, antes quiero pedirles su ayuda— todos pusieron cara de confusión

— ¿A que te refieres?— hablo Jacob

— La seguridad de esta casa, no solo será para Bella, será para todos nosotros, mientras estemos viviendo aquí, todos corremos la misma suerte que ella, por lo tanto, ustedes también deben estar alerta, cualquier cosa que pase por mínima que sea, deben decírnoslo, les voy a pedir por favor que, no le informe a Aro ni a sus hombres de lo que vean, acudan a nosotros— dijo Edward

— ¿Desconfías de Aro? y ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti ciegamente? Apenas y te conocemos— acuso nuevamente Jacob. Yo me sentí en la necesidad de hablar

— Chicos, por favor, no hagan mas preguntas, si no van a ayudarnos, lo entenderemos, yo se que Aro puede cobrárselas luego, pero si lo hacen, no pregunten mas, confíen en ellos por favor, o por lo menos confíen en mi, yo se lo que les digo—

— Estoy con ustedes— dijo Alice animadamente— Aro se puede ir a la mismísima mierda, yo confió en Bella y en ustedes chicos— yo sonreí feliz

— Yo también, cuenten conmigo— dijo Rose, mas tarde se le unieron Seth y Sue e increíblemente Jacob. Edward me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y yo solo le sonreí

— Bien, siendo así, Jasper— lo llamo

— Dime Edward—

— Prepara cinco chips localizadores para ellos también— él asintió

— ¿Chips?— pregunto Seth

— Yo les explicare— dijo Jasper— Edward, porque no llevas a Bella a dormir, se ve cansada— él asintió y me tomo de la mano para conducirme al segundo piso, cuando estuve frente a mi puerta, iba a entrar pero me lo impidió

— Espera—

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Vamos a hacer un cambio de planes— yo lo mire para que me explicara— de ahora en adelante vamos a cambiar de habitación, vas a quedarte en la mía, si algo llegara a pasar, lo primero que harán será buscar en tu habitación, nadie puede saberlo, en las noches te iras a tu cuarto, pero cuando todos estén dormidos, cambiamos, obviamente Jasper estará al tanto, pues él es quien vigila las cámaras de los pasillos— me explico

— ¿Hay cámaras en los cuartos?— pregunte nerviosa al imaginarme cambiándome de ropa y Jasper viéndome. El sonrió al notar el porque de mi nerviosismo

— No, no se nos permite llegar a tanto, solo los pasillos—

— ¿Entonces como sabias que James estaba en su habitación?—

— Porque las cámaras lo vieron entrar, pero no salir, ni por la ventana de su habitación, ni por la puerta, después Emmett miro discretamente por la ventana y lo vio durmiendo, pero aun así, desconfió de él— yo asentí, él me guio a su habitación, entro primero a revisar y me dejo pasar, luego se giro para marcharse, pero lo detuve de la camisa— ¿Qué pasa?— yo no sabia como decirlo

— Edward… podrías… quedarte conmigo, al menos, hasta que me duerma— le pregunte mirando al suelo, luego sentí su mano en mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro, me estaba sonriendo

— ¿Tienes miedo?— yo me sonroje y asentí suavemente— Está bien, me quedare—

— Gracias—

— Pero, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué yo?—

— Cuando estoy contigo me siento segura— Edward sonrió de nuevo y me abrazo, luego me dio un beso en la frente

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo— nos dirigimos a la amplia cama, me acostó y arropo, luego se levanto y se sentó en el sofá

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?— le pregunte refiriéndome al sofá, él simplemente asintió— No, no es justo, duerme conmigo— le dije palmeando el lado de la cama. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Estas segura?—

— Si, si duermes ahí me voy a sentir culpable, si mañana amaneces adolorido— no se porque se puso serio y me miro decepcionado

— Es mejor que me quede aquí— yo me levante rápidamente y corrí hasta él, lo tome del brazo y lo jale

— Si no vienes conmigo, entonces yo me voy a quedar aquí en el suelo—

— Bella, deja de ser tan terca— me regaño, pero yo lo ignore

— No importa, ¿vienes o no?— él suspiro

— Está bien— se levanto y yo sonreí triunfal mientras caminábamos de regreso a la cama.

Nos acostamos cada uno de su lado, dándonos la espalda y sin tocarnos, yo tenía el corazón acelerado, el solo saber, que tenía a Edward a un metro de distancia me ponía nerviosa, me daban unas irrefutables ganas de girarme y abrazarlo. Lo sentí girarse hacia mí.

— Bella— me llamo

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte girándome también, cualquier excusa era buena para verlo de frente

— Gracias— dijo acariciando mi mejilla

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte confundida

— Por ayudarme hace un rato, si no hubieras intervenido, chizas no estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos, gracias por tu voto de confianza— me dijo

— Es algo que te ganaste a pulso, yo confió ciegamente en ti Edward, si no fuera así, no te habría pedido que durmieras conmigo, si soy sincera, me siento mas tranquila si te tengo aquí cerca de mí, me gusta estar contigo— le dije sonrojándome. Edward me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hasta él abrazándome

— A mi también me gusta estar contigo Bella—

Yo levante el rostro y lo mire a los ojos, Edward me miraba como nunca lo había hecho, sus ojos ardían como fuego, su expresión era seria, pero no fría, era más bien concentrada, yo me quede embelesada con su mirada. De repente empezamos a acercarnos, no se si empecé yo o él, lo único que se, es que nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, Edward giro el rostro y aspiro el aroma de mi cabello, luego regreso a la posición inicial frente a frente, yo no sabia que hacer, solo me quede ahí, mirándolo y quieta. El empezó a acercarse nuevamente y cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos, me hablo.

— Me gustas Bella, me gustas demasiado— y me beso, inmediatamente le devolví el beso, sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, reconociéndolos, acostumbrándome a sus besos, subí mis manos hasta su cabello y lo acaricie a mi gusto, él me tomo por la cintura y me acerco mas a su cuerpo, se sentía muy excitante, tenerlo tan pegado a mi mientras nos besábamos. Yo nunca había compartido un beso como ese, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar tanto placer con solo un beso. Su mano izquierda empezó a subir por mi costado derecho, paso por mis hombros y mi cuello hasta posarse en mi cabello y acariciarlo al igual que yo lo hacia con el suyo. Yo baje mi brazo derecho de su cabello hasta su pecho y deje mi mano sobre su corazón, podía sentir el acelerado ritmo que tenia, y me alegro saber que era igual que el mío, que ambos corazón estaban en la misma sintonía esa noche.

De repente, el beso se intensifico y cuando me di cuenta, Edward estaba sobre mí besando mi cuello, yo suspire sonoramente ante el placer que sentía, tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas mientras las subía sobre nuestras cabezas apoyándolas en la cama, me miro nuevamente a los ojos y esta vez pude ver claramente el deseo reflejado en su mirada, me deseaba, eso estaba claro y me sorprendió saber que yo lo deseaba con igual intensidad, me moría por estar con él de esa forma, por que hiciéramos el amor, quería entregarme entera y que Edward también se entregara a mi. Me beso de nuevo, pero segundos después rompió el beso bruscamente y se sentó dándome la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?— le pregunte, mientras me acercaba a su espalda

— No… perdóname Bella, me deje llevar— dijo aun dándome la espalda— lo siento, me gustas, en serio me gustas, pero no es excusa para llegar a esto— yo lo tome de un hombro y lo hice girar para que me viera, su rostro expresaba culpa

— ¿Por qué te disculpa por algo que no hiciste solo? Que yo sepa, no me obligaste a nada— él me miro sin entender— tu también me gustas— le dije bajando el rostro avergonzada— así que no te disculpes por el beso, por favor— Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara

— ¿En serio?— yo asentí. El se acerco de nuevo y me beso, aunque fue un beso casto y rápido— será mejor que vayamos a dormir— me dijo acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, pero esta vez me arrastro hasta su pecho y me abrazo por la cintura, yo recosté mi cabeza en él y lo abrace igualmente por la cintura. El me dio un beso en la cabeza y me acaricio la cintura suavemente— Buenas noches— me dijo

— Buenas noches— le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro

-*-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

_*-B-pov-*_

La mañana llego rápido, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y me daban de frente en el rostro, pero yo estaba tan cómoda que no quería abrir mis ojos, había sido una noche muy tranquila a pesar de todo, había dormido como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia y todo gracias a Edward. _¡Edward!_ Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al recordar con quien había dormido, claramente aun estaba ahí, pues sentía su pecho subir y bajar por su respiración, además del fuerte agarre a mi cintura. Levante el rostro suavemente y me lo encontré viéndome divertido.

— Buenos días— me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

— Buenos días— le respondí suavemente— ¿Qué hora es?—

— Aun es temprano, son las siete de la mañana—

— Ah— fue mi simple respuesta, no sabía que decir ni como actuar, luego de que confesáramos que nos gustábamos ¿Cómo nos trataríamos? ¿Seguiríamos como si nada o ahora seria especial?

— Si quieres puedes volver a dormir, yo tengo que bajar a hablar con los chicos— se acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se levanto. Definitivamente algo cambiaria, pensé sonriendo

— No, me levantare también, voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme— dije parándome de la cama— nos vemos en el desayuno— él asintió y yo comencé a caminar hasta la puerta, estaba a medio metro de ella, cuando sentí los brazos de Edward tomarme por la cintura, girarme y arrinconarme contra la puerta mientras me besaba, yo gustosa enrede las manos en su cuello y le correspondí. Luego de un largo beso se separo pero se quedo cerca de mí mientras me miraba directamente

— Ahora si son buenos días— me dijo sonriendo, yo le respondí con una sonrisa igual a la suya— nos vemos en el desayuno— me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo, yo algo aturdida y emocionada salí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme, definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar, y tal vez para mejor.

Durante el desayuno, estuve con una sonrisa idiota plasmada en mi cara, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque claramente Edward y yo no éramos nada más que amigos, bueno, tal vez amigos que se besan, no podía evitar sentirme realmente feliz, hacia mucho que no sentía nada por nadie y que fuera especialmente él me animaba mucho, Edward era un tipo de hombre muy interesante, tenia una mescla de misterio, seriedad y dulzura que me encantaba.

— Hoy estaré con los chicos, si necesitas algo me avisas— me dijo Edward cuando nos levantábamos de la mesa, en cuento Jasper y Emmett se fueron, tenía una sonrisa tal vez igual de estúpida que la mía. Yo asentí sonriéndole también. Edward se acerco rápidamente y me planto un beso en los labios inmediatamente le cruce los brazos por el cuello

— ¡Hay perdón!— ambos nos separamos y vimos a Alice que venia a recoger la mesa. Yo me sonroje furiosamente, Edward solo sonrió de manera torcida

— Eh, Alice…— empezó a decir Edward

— Yo no he visto nada— término ella guiñándonos un ojo

— Gracias— dijo él, yo no pude decir nada, me moría de vergüenza. Luego salimos cada uno por su camino.

Estuve en el jardín leyendo toda la mañana, aunque me daba un poco de nervios por lo de la noche anterior, Edward me aseguro que los sensores estaban activados y que ellos estarían pendientes de mi todo el tiempo. Vi a James un par de veces haciendo sus típicas rondas y no pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento, la mirada de James nunca me gusto, pero esta vez era diferente, me miraba como si fuera una botella de agua en el desierto, como si estuviera esperando por mi, me hizo sentir tan indefensa que me asustaba. Luego de verlo pasar la tercera vez, ya no me parecía tan atractiva mi lectura, por lo que preferí entrar a la casa y buscar a los chicos.

Toque dos veces antes de entrar al cuarto de monitoreo, Jasper y Edward estaban cada uno en un portátil, uno digitando y el otro buscando información respectivamente.

— ¡Hola! ¿Les incomoda tener compañía?— Jasper negó sonriendo

— Claro que no Bella, puedes venir cuando quieras— Edward corrió una silla a su lado y me hizo señas para que me sentara— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?— me pregunto cuando estuve acomodada junto a él

— Bien, sin Aro, puedo decir que se siente casi normal— sonreí— aunque quise venir con ustedes, porque James me intimida—

— ¿Por qué?— me pregunto Edward, Jasper me miraba claramente interesado también

— Su mirada jamás me ha gustado, pero hoy me miraba diferente, fue mucho peor—

— ¿Cómo te miraba?— pregunto Jasper

— Como si estuviera esperando algo, me hizo sentir como si yo fuera su propiedad— Edward y Jasper fruncieron el seño

— ¿Su propiedad?— volvió a preguntar Jasper

— Si, siento como si me estuviera esperando, como si en cualquier comento fuera a venir por mí—

— Tranquila, no pasara nada— me dijo Edward abrazándome por los hombros y besando mi sien

— ¿Y Emmett?— pregunte a Edward para calmar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había creado y por curiosidad

— Se fue a investigar sobre el abogado, encontramos cosas muy interesantes Bella, pero te lo contare todo cuando él vuelva—

— ¿Emmett? ¿Edward estas seguro que es el indicado para interrogar a alguien?—

— Aunque Emmett parezca un estúpido el noventa por ciento del tiempo, en realidad es muy astuto, y su apariencia intimidatoria mesclada con su carisma y amabilidad le hacen soltar la lengua a cualquiera, te sorprenderías saber el montón de veces que nos ha salvado las misiones por eso— me comento Jasper, yo sonreí al imaginarme a Emmett interrogando a la gente con esas típicas preguntas imprudentes— Y hablando del rey de roma— dijo mirando su portátil y apretando un botón en su teclado, yo mire igualmente y pude ver un gran Jeep entrar por el portón de la casa y mas tarde a Emmett bajando de el con su típico semblante relajado y a Alice mas atrás bajando unas bolsas

— ¿Alice?— pregunte

— Teníamos que despistar a James, el plan era que Emmet acompañara a Alice al centro comercial— respondió Edward. Yo asentí y en minutos estaba Emmett entrando escandalosamente a donde estábamos

— ¡Hola gente! ¿Me extrañaron?— yo sonreí

— No sabes cuanto extrañamos tus imprudencias hermano— dijo Jasper

— Que bien, pero no te preocupes Jasper, justo vengo a informarte que tu adorada Alice compro unos trajecitos que te van a matar, además fuimos a la tienda de lencería y…—

— ¡Emmett!— lo regaño Jasper, jamás lo había visto sonrojarse de esa forma. ¿Alice? ¿Jasper sonrojado por Alice? ¿De que me perdí? Mire a Edward como pidiendo una explicación silenciosa, pero la respuesta no fue nada silenciosa

— Nuestro amigo Jasper, al parecer cayó en las redes de tu amiga— dijo con su sonrisa torcida

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— volvió a decir Jasper aun mas rojo

— ¡Hermano! Tienes que ver tu rostro, estas mas rojo que Bella cuando se avergüenza— ahora la que se sonrojo fui yo

— ¡No digas tonterías! Además el que esta tras una rubia despampanante no soy yo— lo reto Jasper

— No, soy yo, pero a mi no me avergüenza decir que me gusta Rosalie— yo abrí aun mas los ojos, esto se estaba poniendo bueno

— ¿Emmet, te gusta Rosalie?—

Pregunte

— ¡Me fascina!— me respondió sonriendo

— ¿Se lo has dicho?—

— Cada que puedo, pero ¿no les parece gracioso? Los tres vinimos a una misión— dijo bajando el tono de voz— y los tres encontramos el amor aquí— Edward empezó toser— ¿Qué pasa Edward?— dijo dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda— No te ahogues hermano, no puedes negar que estas babeando por Bella y ella también babea por ti— ahora quien se iba a ahogar era yo

— ¡Emmett! Deja de decir imprudencias y mas bien dinos como te fue— lo regaño Edward, Jasper le dedico una mirada de. _¿Vez que no es bueno burlarse de los otros?_

— Creo que primero deberíamos poner al tanto a Bella de lo que encontramos— dijo Jasper, ahora los tres se pusieron serios

— ¿James donde esta?— pregunto Edward antes de empezar a hablar, Jasper miro su portátil de nuevo antes de hablar

— Se esta bañando— hizo un mal gesto mientras nos informaba, como si fuera a vomitar. Yo mire a Edward asustada

— ¿No me dijiste que…?—

— No hemos puestos cámaras en las habitaciones Bella, bueno, después de lo de anoche, la de James es la única— rió Edward. Yo respire aliviada

— Habla de una vez Edward, me tienes ansiosa— le dije

— Veras, nuestro querido Hacker— dijo Edward señalando a Jasper— ha encontrado mucha información importante, lo mas importante que debes saber es que, el apellido de Cayo, es _Vulturi_—

— ¡¿Vulturi?! Pero ese es— deje la frase inconclusa

— Si, es el apellido de Aro, son hermanos— yo no lo podía creer, comenzaba a ver las cosas de otra manera

— Si son hermanos, Cayo no tendría problemas en falsificar el testamento de mi padre—

— Aja, pero no solo eso es lo interesante, Cayo dejo de ejercer su titulo de abogado hace diez años, porque fue acusado de estafa en la empresa en la que trabajaba, al parecer engaño a algunas de las personas con las que trabajaba y los hizo firmar de manera engañosa papeles que le cedían propiedades y grandes sumas de dinero—

— ¡Cayo llego a trabajar con mi padre desde un par de años antes de su muerte y todo porque Aro se lo recomendó!—

— Eso es cierto, pero además, él no usaba el apellido Vulturi, estaba trabajando con una tarjeta profesional falsa que lo identificaba como _Cayo Fecinety_— me informo Jasper

— Eso nos da unos cuantos delitos para arrestarlo— informo Edward— ¿Qué averiguaste Emmett?—

— No mucho, pero también es importante, en la antigua oficina donde trabajaba me informaron que, Cayo desapareció hace seis años, al parecer tuvo problemas con un "cliente" llamado Aro Vulturi— todos lo miramos interesados— según me informaron, Cayo luego de hacerle unas cuantas diligencias a Aro, le robo una fuerte cantidad de dinero de la empresa que por ese tiempo Aro administraba, que viene siendo la empresa de los Swan y que él aun administra, al parecer el hermanito Cayo, es tan estafador como Aro y lo engaño para robarle, según me conto la señorita Stanly su ex secretaria, la suma fue realmente fuerte y Aro estaba como loco buscándolo, pero no pudieron dar con él—

— Bien, cada vez más encontramos información interesante, aunque todo se muestra mas enredado, en realidad se han destapado muchas cosas, tenemos que investigar en la empresa, si la cantidad de dinero fue tan grande como parece, alguien de allí tiene que darnos información importante, tenemos que saber, que tan enterados de esto están los socios de la empresa y que medidas tomo Aro frente al robo. ¿Bella?—

— Dime Edward—

— ¿Cuáles son los socios más importantes de la empresa?—

— El mas importante es Eleazar Denali, hasta donde yo tenia entendido, él tenia el treinta por ciento de las acciones, mi papá tenia el sesenta y unos cuantos mas se repartían los diez restantes, pero no se como están las cosas ahora y cuanto tiene la parte de los Swan y la parte de los Denali, desde la muerte de mi padre no tengo la menor idea de cómo están las cosas en la empresa, Aro no me deja ir allá tampoco—

— ¿Qué clase de persona es Eleazar?— me pregunto Edward

— Es alguien tan honesto como mi padre, te lo puedo asegurar, yo nunca me convencí mucho de Aro, pero Eleazar es realmente un buen hombre—

— Entonces, tendremos que hacerle una visita a los Denali, Jasper, investiga la dirección del señor Denali, tenemos que verlo cuanto antes—

— Dame cinco minutos— y empezó a teclear rápidamente, luego de unos minutos que no fueron mas de dos, le escribió la dirección en un papelito— Aquí tienes—

— Muy bien, ¿Qué hace James?— volvió a preguntar Edward

— Esta aun en su habitación—

— Dile que nos fuimos a almorzar fuera o lo que sea, Bella, vámonos— yo me levante sorprendida

— ¿Me vas a llevar?—

— Claro que si, necesito que estés presente, de lo contrario el señor Denali no confiara mucho en un desconocido— yo asentí— no te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada—

— Ya lo se—

Salimos rápidamente y subimos a su auto, Jacob estaba como siempre en la cochera.

— Jacob— lo llamo Edward

— ¿Qué pasa?— le respondió con su habitual tono osco

— Necesito tu ayuda— Jacob bajo un poco la guardia y le presto atención— necesito que me avises si James sale o hace alguna llamada, se que Jasper y Emmett están pendientes, pero necesito que ustedes también lo estén, para prevenir cualquier incidente que al resto se le pase por alto, si notas algo sospechoso, llámame— y le entrego una tarjeta, Jacob asintió

Salimos rápidamente de la casa y nos adentramos en la ciudad, Edward iba rápido por lo que en poco tiempo estábamos en la zona residencia del otro lado de la ciudad, cuando llegamos hasta ese puto, Edward bajo la velocidad y me hablo.

— Bella, Eleazar no puede saber que supuestamente trabajo para Aro—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque si es un hombre honesto como dices, entonces desconfiara de mi, esta vez necesito toda tu ayuda Bella, tu serás quien hable con él—

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero Edward ¿Qué le diré?—

— Primero que todo le vas a decir que ya que Aro esta de viaje, estas aprovechando esta oportunidad para poder salir, pues él no te deja, con cada palabra que tu le digas, yo analizare su reacción y veré si es conveniente intervenir o no, pregúntale por la empresa y como van las cosas, no lo hagas con mucho interés, si te pregunta por mi, le diremos— El pensó y analizo las cosas rápido— dile que somos novios— yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse y lo acalle internarte, esto solo era por la "misión" que teníamos— no le des muchas especificaciones al respecto, si las cosas salen bien, entonces yo intervendré y hablare con él, pero si por el contrario, vez que no digo nada, entonces te despides, le dices que solo estabas visitando a los viejos conocidos pues no tienes muchos amigos y listo, nos vamos—

— Muy bien, solo espero no ponerme muy nerviosa— él tomo una de mis manos

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estas conmigo, yo te protegeré ¿Recuerdas?— yo asentí. Edward me dio una suave sonrisa y arrancamos de nuevo.

Llegamos a la mansión de Eleazar, nunca había estado ahí, cuando mis padres venían yo siempre declinaba la invitación, esa casa era tan grande como la mía, Edward aparco afuera de la casa.

— ¿Nunca estuviste aquí?— me pregunto Edward ayudándome a bajar

— No, nunca me lleve bien con su hija, así que cuando mis padres venían aquí, siempre sacaba alguna escusa, igual que ella, jamás fue a mi casa tampoco—

— Ya veo— dijo tomándome la mano mientras nos acercábamos al portón y tocar el timbre, yo me sorprendí un poco— se supone que somos novios— me dijo sonriendo de esa forma torcida que tango me gusta, yo le regrese la sonrisa.

-*-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

_*-B-pov-*_

Tocamos el timbre de la mansión y a los minutos sentimos la voz de la empleada.

— _Buenas tardes, ¿a quien necesita?_—

— Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra el señor Eleazar?— dije

— _Si señorita, ¿Quién lo necesita?_—

— Bella Swan—

— _Un momento por favor_—

Yo suspire nerviosa, Edward al notarlo me abrazo y me dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. Después de unos minutos el portón se abrió.

— Al parecer, él señor Denali si acepto verte— me dijo Edward mientras me daba la mano y entrabamos, todo el recorrido hasta la casa lo pase tomando grandes respiraciones, tenia que calmarme o Eleazar sospecharía algo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, me sorprendió ver que el propio Eleazar la había abierto

— ¿Bella? ¿En serio eres tu?— me pregunto acercándose a mi. No había cambiado mucho, obviamente se notaban mas los años, pero seguía siendo él mismo de antes

— Hola Eleazar, si, soy yo— le dije sonriendo, él corrió hasta mí y me abrazo, me sentí bien, me recordaba mucho a mi padre

— ¡Pero que grande estas, por Dios eres toda una mujer! No te veía desde la lectura del testamento, Charlie estaría muy orgulloso de verte— me sentí triste ante ese hecho, ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de mi, si estuviera vivo?— Perdón querida, no era mi intención incomodarte yo…—

— Tranquilo, no me incomodas, solo me causa nostalgia, es todo—

— Hay pero que mal educado soy, perdón, entren y así me presentas a este chico— me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Entramos hasta la sala y antes de sentarnos en el sofá presente a Edward

— Eleazar, te presento a Edward Cullen, _mi novio_— me sentía muy rara diciéndolo, pero a la vez me llenaba de felicidad. Edward le tendió la mano

— Mucho gusto señor Denali—

— El gusto es mío muchacho, me alegra mucho ver que Bella tiene alguien que la quiera— yo le sonreí— siéntense, ya mismo les mando traer un té o café— y toco una campanita para llamar a la empleada

— Té para mi estará bien— le dije

— Yo acepto el café— dijo Edward. Luego la chica del servicio apareció

— Irina, trae un té y una café para mis visitas y algunas galletas también por favor—

— Si señor Eleazar, con permiso— luego de unos minutos volvió con todo lo que le habían pedido

— Y díganme, ¿a que debo su grata visita?—

— Vine a visitar a mis viejos conocidos, ya que Aro esta de viaje, es la única forma en la que puedo salir— Eleazar puso cara serie

— ¿No te deja salir?—

— No, desde que me gradué estoy encerrada en la casa—

— Pero, Aro me había dicho que estabas viajando, que te tomaste un año sabático y no estabas en el país— dijo sorprendido. Yo no lo podía creer

— ¿Eso te dijo? Pero si el me tiene confiscado mi pasaporte—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso?— Eleazar estaba claramente disgustado

— Desde que estoy a cargo de Aro, el tiene mi pasaporte, mi licencia de conducir y todo tipo de papeles que me permitan salir, confiscados, cuando estaba en la universidad, solo podía ir allá y regresaba a la casa, nada mas, pero desde que termine, me tiene encerrada en la casa y no me deja salir—

— ¡No lo puedo creer! El desgraciado me decía que estabas estudiando demasiado y no te quedaba tiempo para nada mas, también me dijo que no te interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con la empresa y que preferías dejarlo todo en sus manos, que por eso nunca has ido a visitarnos—

— ¡Eso es mentira!— no lo podía creer, aunque pensándolo bien, si lo creía, solo alguien tan retorcido como Aro, podría poner semejantes escusas

— Bella, dime inmediatamente que esta haciendo Aro contigo— me pidió Eleazar

— Señor Denali— intervino Edward— Me gustaría que habláramos, pero en un lugar mas privado— Eleazar miro a Edward fijamente, luego de unos segundos de debatirse internamente se levanto

— Vamos a mi despacho, ahí nadie nos molestara— ambos lo seguimos, cuando nos instalamos en su despacho Eleazar volvió a hablar— Ahora estamos completamente solos y seguros, pueden hablar— Edward empezó relatándole lo de mis encierros, las prohibiciones de salir y hablar con mis empleados, el que no me dejara ejercer mi titulo, el que Aro contratara protectores para mi, claro que no le dijo que él era el protector, y por ultimo le conto las dudas que teníamos con respecto a la muerte de mis padres, el testamento y los manejos con la empresa

— Eso es todo— le dijo Edward

— Muchacho, me dejas realmente sorprendido, no puedo creer que todo esto estuviera pasando y yo ni por enterado—

— Aro ha sabido jugar sus cartas— volvió a decir Edward

— Bien, yo te contare la cara de Aro desde mi punto de vista todos estos años— Edward asintió— desde la muerte de Charlie, tuve mis sospechas, especialmente porque a Aro se le acuso como principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas desaparecieron y luego paso lo del testamento, cuando se leyó, yo me quede tan sorprendido como Bella, Charlie me había comentado en una ocasión que quería dejar a Bella a cargo de todo, pero nunca me reafirmo si realizo el cambio o no, pero el testamento que leyeron, era tan absurdo como cursi, prácticamente Charlie le estaba declarando su devoción a Aro como la razón por la cual lo dejaba a cargo de todo, las autoridades al leerlo y ver la "devoción" que este le profesaba a Aro dejaron de inculparlo, además sin las pruebas no podían hacer nada tampoco—

— Estamos al tanto de esa parte— dijo Edward

— Cuando Aro se mudo a la casa de Charlie, deje de ver a Bella casi al instante, solamente sabia de ella, por lo que mi hija me lograba contar del instituto, pero cuando se graduaron, ambas fueron a universidades diferentes y yo perdí todo el contacto contigo Bella— yo asentí ante la verdad— en muchas ocasiones le pregunte a Aro por ti, pero siempre me decía que estabas ocupada estudiando o con tus amigos— yo me reí ante lo falsa de la acusación, ¿_amigos?_ Por Dios, nunca llegue a sentir que tenía un amigo en estos siete años, hasta que llegaron Edward y los demás— con referencia a la empresa, su respuesta era que, no te interesaba y que considerabas que lo que él decidiera estaba bien, le creí, porque a parte de eso, las autorizaciones estaban siempre con tu firma, aunque el quedo como encargado de las empresas, al ser tu la dueña, sin tu firma no puede hacer nada—

— Lo sabia— dijo Edward

— Yo jamás firme nada— le dije

— Te creo, desde que te graduaste me dijo que habías querido tomarte un año de descanso y que estabas de viaje en Europa. Que rabia me da ahora, me siento como un estúpido— en el rostro de Eleazar se notaba claramente la frustración— Bella, la empresa no ha estado muy bien, a faltado dinero en los últimos dos años, Aro ha estado administrando muy mal el dinero, si la empresa no ha caído, es porque los otros socios y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible por remediarlo, pero en todo caso, Aro administra el sesenta por siento de las acciones, tiene todo el poder y él es quien toma las decisiones al final—

— ¿Aun tenemos el sesenta?— le pregunte

— Si, en ese sentido las cosas siguen igual yo aun tengo el treinta—

— Señor Denali—

— Dime Eleazar, por favor Edward— él asintió

— Eleazar, hay algo mas que no te hemos contado, hay un par de cosas que debes saber—

— ¿Qué es?—

— El abogado de los Swan, Cayo Fecinety, en realidad se llama Cayo Vulturi y es el hermano menor de Aro— Eleazar abrió grande los ojos— sospechamos que Cayo cambio el testamento a favor de Aro—

— Eso es lo más probable— dijo Eleazar

— Pero además de eso, Cayo también estafo a Aro y se escapo un año después de la lectura del testamento con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, ese dinero, supuestamente fue robado de la empresa—

— Ahora que lo mencionas, hace seis años hubo un desfalco gigantesco en las cuentas de la empresa, cuando me entregaron el informe inmediatamente acudí a Aro y le pedí explicaciones, pues ese dinero era tan sustancioso como para dejarnos en la calle a todos, él me dijo que era un error y que haría lo posible por arreglarlo, quince días después todo volvió a la normalidad y el dinero apareció, por lo que le creí y jamás pregunte nada. ¿De donde abra sacado el dinero?—

— Yo puedo imaginar de donde— le dijo Edward, ambos lo miramos

— ¿De donde?—

— Eleazar, Aro es uno de los mafiosos mas buscados de Chicago—

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero tu como sabes eso?— pregunto sorprendido

— Porque yo soy agente especial del FBI y mi trabajo es capturarlo— yo acompañe a Eleazar en la sorpresa, y no por saber que era del FBI, si no por ver que se lo estaba confesando a Eleazar, eso significaba que Edward confiaba en él

— ¿Me hablas en serio?— pregunto aun sorprendido

— Totalmente, Eleazar, tengo que pedirle un favor— le dijo Edward

— El que quieras—

— Necesitamos entrar a la empresa sin que Aro se de cuenta, Bella sabe de un lugar donde su padre guardaba las cosas importantes, tengo la leve sospecha de que ahí esta el testamento original y con el podremos hundir a Aro, solo usted puedo ayudarnos a entrar, tiene que ser mañana, Aro llegara en la noche y no se cuando se nos presente otra oportunidad—

— Cuenten con ello, mañana en la mañana pueden ir y yo mismo los escoltare—

— Muchas gracias— le dijo Edward— no siendo más, nos retiramos, sospecharan si tardamos mucho—

— Está bien, cuídense mucho, especialmente tu Bella— dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo

— Gracias Eleazar, y no te preocupes, Edward me protegerá— él sonrió

— No lo dudo y no porque sea un agente especial, si no, porque se nota que en verdad te quiere— yo me ruborice y Edward solamente le sonrió— Bueno, los escolto hasta la puerta, es una lastima que mi esposa Carmen esta visitando a su madre en Alaska, estaría encantada de verte—

— Dale mis saludos— le dije, él asintió

Edward me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar junto Eleazar, íbamos pasando la sala cuando una horrorosa voz se escucho por toda la casa, lo que me extraño fue escuchar el nombre que salió de sus labios.

— ¡¿Edward?! ¡Si, eres Edward!— grito la muy insoportable de Tanya, venia bajando rápidamente las escaleras y se lanzo a los brazos de Edward, claramente mi expresión fue de sorpresa, enojo y celos, muchos celos, ¿Cómo demonios conocía Tanya a Edward? ¿Y porque justamente ella? ¡La persona mas odiosa del planeta!— Querido Edward, ¿me estas buscando?— pregunto coqueta. Yo aun seguía sin entender nada. Edward rápidamente pero sin dejar de ser caballero la separo de él

— Tanya, es un gusto verte, pero no— dijo incomodo— no vengo a buscarte—

— ¿Entonces?— pregunto confundida

— Vine con mi novia Bella a visitar a Eleazar— en ese momento Tanya reparo en mi y en la mano que Edward jamás había soltado y que era justamente la mía, nos miro a ambos y luego a su padre

— ¿Bella es tu novia? ¿Vienes a ver a mi padre? No entiendo nada—

— Tanya, no seas mal educada, compórtate y explícame ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué te tiras a los brazos del novio de Bella?— ella me miro frunciendo el seño, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Edward intervino

— Conocí a Tanya en Londres, fui un mes a visitar a unos amigos y ella era compañera de universidad de una de mis amigas, hablamos pocas veces y la verdad no sabia que tu apellido era Denali— le dijo

— Ya veo— dijo Eleazar

— En todo caso fue un gusto verte Tanya, pero Bella y yo tenemos que regresar a la casa, ya es tarde— dijo besando mi mano. Yo no podía de la felicidad _¡toma eso Tanya!_— fue un gusto hablar contigo Eleazar, nos veremos mañana—

— Hasta mañana Eleazar, _Tanya_— me despedí, cuando dije el nombre de Tanya lo hice con tanta felicidad que ella rodo los ojos, no podía creer que ella fuera rechazada por un hombre y lo mejor, que ese hombre me escogiera a mí

— Adiós chicos, nos vemos después—

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y en silencio, aunque no era incomodo, subimos al Volvo de Edward y cuando arranco el motor, Edward empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte

— No puedo creer mi mala suerte, de todos los rincones del mundo, tener que encontrármela aquí—

— ¿Así de malo es?— pregunte

— No sabes el infierno que me hizo pasar en Londres, me acosaba todos los días, yo no veía la forma de esconderme de ella, mi viaje estaba planeado para unas vacaciones de tres meses, pero las acorte a uno solo, por culpa de ella—

— Es bastante intensa— afirme yo

— ¿Así que ella es con la chica que no te llevabas bien?—

— Si, es la mujer más egocéntrica y engreída que conozco, en el instituto se creía la reina solo porque todos se morían por ella, trataba a los demás como si fueran inferiores, así que jamás me agrado su actitud y era reciproco, como viste, Tanya tampoco agrada mucho de mí— reí— Aunque me sorprende que tu huyas en vez de perseguirla—

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

— Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, se le tiene que reconocer, es despampanante y siempre tuvo a todos los hombres a sus pies—

— A ver señorita Swan— me dijo divertido— primero que todo, no me metas en el termino de "todos" que yo siempre me considere fuera de esa bolsa, y segundo, puede que Tanya sea bonita, pero no significa que me tenga que morir por ella, no es mi tipo—

— ¿No?— pregunte igual de divertida

— No— dijo deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo— mi tipo de mujer eres tú— y me acerco por el cuello hasta él y me beso, nos besamos hasta que sentimos las bocinas de los autos de atrás, pues ya había cambiado a verde— Y que te quede claro— me dijo a modo de falso regaño

— Creo que me queda muy claro— le dije algo acalorada. El se rio— pero, ¿no es un problema para ti?—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— El que te guste la mujer que estas protegiendo—

—No— me dijo rápida y sinceramente

— ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que el trabajo y esas cosas no se mesclan?—

— Puede que sea cierto, pero, mi trabajo no es protegerte específicamente a ti Bella, ese es el trabajo que supuestamente tengo con Aro, mi verdadero trabajo es desenmascararlo y atraparlo, yo te protejo de esta forma, porque quiero y porque te lo prometí, además, esto no va a ser para siempre, cuando esta misión termine, las cosas serán diferentes Bella, ahí te pediré que seas mi novia oficial, cuando podamos salir sin preocupaciones— dijo tomando mi mano izquierda y besándola, mi corazón se acelero. ¿Me iba a pedir que fuera su novia?— ¿Aceptaras?— me pregunto

— ¿Es necesario que te responda?— le dije en broma

— Creo que si— yo sonreí

— Obviamente si, aceptare— le dije, Edward me jalo rápidamente hacia él y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Después de diez minutos estabas de regreso a la casa, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que habíamos tardado

Cuando llegamos, me fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha antes de cenar, Edward se fue a buscar a los chicos, para contarles lo sucedido con Eleazar y avisarles que mañana iríamos a la empresa. Solo nos quedaba un día, teníamos que aprovecharlo.

-*-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__A partir de este capitulo van a "pasear" mucho por Chicago, no tengo la menor idea de cómo están constituidas las calles de esa ciudad ni en que orden, así que todo es producto de mi imaginación XD_

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

_*-B-pov-*_

Después de la cena nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, como Edward me advirtió, me fui a mi habitación y espere a que él fuera por mí para cambiarme a la suya. Me entretuve cepillándome el cabello mientras esperaba, aun no me había cambiado por mi pijama pues había que esperar a que James hiciera sus rondas y aun había tiempo. De repente sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse rápidamente, instintivamente me pare de mi lugar y metí la mano entre el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ahí tenia el puñal que Edward me había dado.

— ¡Bella!— era Edward, no lo podía ver muy bien, pues tenía las luces apagadas

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Rápido tenemos que irnos— dijo acercándose a mí y tomando de un brazo para jalarme afuera— Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí—

— ¿Qué sucedió?— le pregunte angustiada

— Ahora no, vamos rápido, abajo te cuento—

Bajamos rápidamente hasta el primer piso a la cocina, todos estaban con la misma expresión de susto e incertidumbre, además estaban vestidos para salir, di gracias a Dios que no me había puesto aun el pijama.

— Nos tenemos que ir todos, ahora mismo— Aviso Jasper

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Jacob, esta vez el tono osco no estaba

— Jasper ha visto varias personas merodeando por los alrededores de la casa y muy sospechosas, revisamos el área con unas cámaras que también teníamos instaladas a la redonda y parece que son muchos, hay dos autos negros aparcados a tres calles de aquí, son unos diez hombres y están armados, creemos que atacaran mas o menos a la media noche, cuando piensen que estamos dormidos, al parecer entre ellos están Demetri y Félix los hombres de Aro— informo Edward, mi corazón se acelero a mil

— ¿Y James?— pregunto Rosalie

— Despareció— dijo Emmet— Estoy casi seguro que esta metido en uno de esos autos esperando alguna orden, aunque no podemos saber, si son hombres de Aro o de los demás socios de la mafia, fácilmente Demetri y Félix pudieron haberlo traicionado—

— ¿Mafia?— pregunto Sue

— Si, Aro es un cabecilla de la mafia— volvió a contar Emmett

— No me extraña— dijo Seth, los demás asintieron

— Bien, tenemos que actuar rápido, las preguntas se harán después— dijo Edward, Jasper le acerco unas maletas a Edward y de ahí sacaron un par de pistolas y se las pasaron a Jacob y Seth— Espero que mínimo sepan como se usa— les dijo. Ambos las aceptaron gustosos, y asintieron

— Ambos íbamos a cazar con Harry el padre de Seth, él nos enseño lo básico— dijo Jacob

— Eso me tranquiliza— dijo Edward

— Edward— lo llame yo— ¿Y Eleazar? El también correrá peligro, si Aro se entero que fuimos a hablar con él, va a tomar represalias en su contra—

— Tranquila, ya hable con él, aunque en este momento no esta en tanto peligro, Aro no puede matar a Eleazar y a nosotros al mismo tiempo, eso se presta para sospechas, tiene que empezar con nosotros, aun así le avise y me prometió que saldría del país inmediatamente, luego nos comunicaremos cuando las cosas estén tranquilas— yo suspire aliviada

— ¿A dónde iremos Edward?— pregunto Jacob

— Hay un lugar, que solo conocemos nosotros tres, es muy seguro, pero lo que no es seguro es llegar hasta allá, tenemos que burlar a quien se nos cruce, de lo contrario no servirá de nada—

— ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no estas en nuestra contra y esto es solo una trampa?— volvió a cuestionar Jacob

— Jacob por favor, no es el momento—

— Claro que lo es Bella ¿Y si nos miente? No tenemos pruebas para confiar en él— yo iba a objetar nuevamente pero Edward me lo impidió

— Primero que todo, si te fuera a engañar no te daría armas con que defenderte y segundo somos del FBI— dijo Edward— los tres somos agentes encubiertos del FBI, vinimos a buscar evidencia para encerrar a Aro, se sospecha de que es el responsable de la muerte de los señores Swan, de falsificar el testamento de Charlie Swan y de un millón de crímenes mas que no tengo tiempo para contarles, si eso les basta para seguirnos, adelante, si no, se pueden quedar aquí— dijo Edward en un tono autoritario que jamás le había escuchado— Jasper, Emmett, yo iré en el Volvo con Bella, ustedes tienen que ir en e Jeep, nos vemos allá ¿Quién mas viene?— pregunto a todos

— Yo— dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unisonó

— Mi madre y yo también— Dijo Seth

— ¡Mierda, yo también!— dijo Jacob— No puedo creer que tuviéramos a un hombre de la mafia y a tres agentes del FBI bajo nuestras narices—

— Entonces, Jacob, tendrás que llevarte uno de los autos, tenemos que partirnos en tres grupos, Jasper, iras con Jacob y Alice, Emmett iras con Rosalie, Seth y Sue, yo me voy con Bella, nosotros somos su principal objetivo, por lo tanto saldremos primero, nos vemos allá—

— Cuídate mucho hermano— le dijo Emmett— Y Félix es mío— dijo sonriendo

— Bien, toma a quien quieras, pero a James me lo dejas a mí— hablo Edward. No entendí el porque quería especialmente a James

— Entonces a mi me queda Demetri— dijo Jasper sonriendo

— Bien, basta de charla, ¡es hora de irnos!— ordeno Edward y le paso la maleta con armas a Jasper que anteriormente tenia sus manos— Las necesitaras, el auto de Emmett y el mío esta equipado— Jasper asintió— ¡Vámonos! Y mas les vale llegar en una sola pieza— les ordeno de nuevo

— ¡Si señor!— dijeron Emmett y Jasper haciendo un saludo militar a Edward, aunque respondieran en broma, claramente se notaba que jamás desobedecían una orden de él. Todos corrimos rápidamente hasta las cochera por los autos, Edward me llevaba de la mano pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, los chicos empezaron a subir y guardar algunas cosas que al parecer sacaron de la cocina a los autos. Edward noto mi nerviosismo y luego de abrirme la puerta del auto y antes de ayudarme a subir a el, me beso, rápidamente, pero con pasión, yo le respondí sin importarme el que todos nos estuvieran viendo, lo necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

— Nada va a pasar— me dijo suavemente para que solo yo escuchara— te hice una promesa y llego la hora de cumplirla— yo asentí suavemente y luego Edward me ayudo a subir y rápidamente subió el también

Encendió el auto y antes de arrancar abrió la ventanilla y le hablo a los chicos.

— Me desviare, somos su principal objetivo, así que tratare de engañarlos y perderlos en el camino, hagan algo parecido, yo iré por el este. Si mañana en la mañana no he llegado al lugar acordado, entonces comuníquense con Eleazar, el ya sabe que hacer, nos vemos luego— Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

Edward arranco el auto a toda velocidad, rápidamente pasamos la tercera manzana y aun no aparecían atrás de nosotros.

— ¿Nos siguen?—

— Aun no Bella, pero pronto lo harán, necesito que te ajustes bien el cinturón y me ayudes un poco—

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—

— Busca bajo tu asiento, jala la parte de abajo hacia afuera, es como un cajón— yo hice lo que me pidió y encontré las armas que él me había mencionado antes, una caja grande de color negro y algo doblado, parecía una prenda— póntelo, es un chaleco anti balas—

— ¿Y tú?— le pregunte angustiada

— Yo estoy bien, este es mi trabajo Bella, estoy acostumbrado, póntelo— rápidamente me desabroche el cinturón y me lo puse, era algo pesado, luego me abroche nuevamente el cinturón

— ¿Y ahora?—

— Ahí están las dos pistolas que te dije, en esa caja hay municiones— yo abrí la caja y encontré otras cajas pequeñas en las que estaban guardadas las balas y algunos proveedores de pistola, los proveedores tenían como seña una line azul, amarilla o roja— las de las cajas son balas _calibre 38_, son para los revolver y los proveedores obviamente son para las pistolas, en llegado momento de que tenga que utilizar mis armas, te voy a pedir el favor de que las cargues cuando estén vacías—

— Claro que si, al menos te voy a ayudar en algo—

— Espero que no tengas que hacerlo— suspiro— las de la línea azul, son para la _Prieto_, las amarillas, para la _Glock_ y las rojas para la _Star_, ¿lo recordaras?—

— Si— no se como, pero recordaba bien sus palabras, será que en un momento donde tu vida esta en peligro el cerebro funciona mucho mejor, no estoy segura de eso, pero al menos, podía recordarlo todo

— Vamos a estar bien Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te pase—

— Ya lo se, pero igual no puedo evitar estar nerviosa— el chirrido de un auto nos sorprendió

— Mierda, llego la hora— dijo Edward mientras rápidamente tomaba con su mano derecha la pistola que tenia en su hombro izquierdo, la puso en medio de sus piernas en el asiento y luego tomo la palanca de cambios y acelero todo lo que pudo.

Edward giro en una calle y luego cambio a otra rápidamente para tratar de perderlos, luego continuo recto por esa misma calle sin frenar en ningún momento.

— Bella, cambia el modo de mi auto para poder comunicarnos con Emmet y Jasper— inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió, marque la clave que le había visto marcar una vez y el modo del auto cambio— Bien, aprendiste rápido— luego apreté el botón que me había mostrado también y nos comunicamos con los chicos

— ¿Cómo nos comunicamos con Jasper? El va en el auto con Jacob, no tienen este sistema— le pregunte

— El lleva su portátil, es más que suficiente—

— _Edward ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te siguen?_— pregunto la voz de Emmett

— Si, ya nos siguen, estoy tratando de desviarlos un poco, tomare la autopista y luego una opcional para salirme rápidamente de ella, si piensan que seguiré derecho en la autopista los tomare desprevenidos al cambiar, la calle es muy angosta y se les dificultara mucho entrar de improviso, tal vez los desvié, pero aun así, solo me sigue un auto, ¿ustedes que tal?—

— _A mi no me sigue nadie, por ahora—_ dijo la voz de Jasper

— _No, me siguen a mí—_ dijo Emmett con voz emocionada— _acaban de entrar en mi visión_… _ya pensé que me quedaría sin diversión_—

— _No lo tomes tan a la ligera Emmett, hoy no vas tu solo, tienes a tres personas mas bajo tu protección, que no se te olvide_— le regaño Jasper

— _Oh, claro que no se me olvida, no dejare que nadie toque a _mi_ Rose_— escuche una leve tosecita y la risotada de Emmett

Un disparo se escucho fuertemente, no supe si era a nosotros o a Emmett, cuando Edward se desvió rápidamente en otra calle, comprendí que era a nosotros, mire hacia atrás y no vi nada, pero el motor y los chirridos de las llantas del auto que nos seguía se escuchaban cerca. La comunicación se quedo en silencio y me imagine que era porque todos querían saber lo que pasaba, nadie mas volvió a decir nada.

— _Me adelantare todo lo que pueda Edward, dejare a Alice y Jacob y volveré para ayudarles, tomare un atajo rápido, Emmett estoy contigo en unos quince minutos, despístalos mientras tanto por favor_— dijo Jasper

— _Entendido_— dijo Emmett con esa voz seria que pocas veces la escuche

Edward no decía nada, un disparo se escucho de nuevo y esta vez sonó más cerca, mire a Edward y tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las manos agarrando fuertemente el volante y la palanca de cambios.

— ¡Bella! Agáchate— me ordeno— pero no dejes de sostenerte, se están acercando— inmediatamente hice lo que me dijo, metí la caja nuevamente debajo de mi y me agache lo que pude sosteniéndome fuerte del asiento. Edward giro de nuevo en otra calle y sentí el chirrido del otro auto, también habían girado y por el sonido se acercaban más, un nuevo disparo se escucho y luego algo quebrarse, me levante rápidamente mirando a Edward y a los lados, por si nos habían dado

— ¿A que le dieron?— le pregunte al verlo bien

— ¡Agáchate Bella! Fue a una farola trasera, ¡quédate agachada!— dijo mientras tomaba la pistola que había sacado de su hombro, con la mano derecha apunto por la ventana y disparo en dos ocasiones, un fuerte estallido de un vidrio sonó al segundo disparo, no pude quedarme agachada y me levante a mirar, teníamos el auto muy pegado a nosotros, Edward les había reventado el parabrisas delantero lo que hizo que frenaran, Edward aprovecho la ocasión y tomo otro desvió.

— _¡Edward! ¿Están bien? ¿Que pasa?_— pregunto Emmett

— Tranquilo, les revente el parabrisas, eso los detendrá unos segundos mientras terminan de quitarlo para poder ver, James viene ahí, el muy hijo de perra va de copiloto, fue una lastima no volarle los sesos. A los otros no los conozco— le informo Edward— ¿Y a ti como te va?—

— _Bien, los desvié hace un par de cuadras, por el momento vamos bien, pero eso quiere decir que yo tengo a Félix y Demetri juntos_—

— _No te fíes Emmett, en los informes que nos dieron, nos explicaban lo bien entrenados que están, no bajes la guarda_— dijo Jasper

— _Si, tranquilo, estoy alerta_— le respondió

— _Edward, estoy a un par de cuadras del lugar, pero rodeare el área para ver que todo este despejado, luego dejare a Jacob con Alice y cambiare a mi auto, aparte de ser mas veloz y estar equipado, no se lo esperan, los tomare por sorpresa_—

— _Yo me vuelvo contigo_— escuche la voz de Jacob

— _Ni de chiste, solo serás un estorbo_— le respondió Jasper—_ además necesito que te quedes cuidando a Alice, no puedo dejarla sola, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre el lugar y tu vas a quedar encargado, necesito que estés alerta por si algo pasa_—

—_Bien_— respondió de mala gana Jacob

— _Todo esta despejado, voy a entrar, hablamos en un rato_— escuche un disparo pero esta vez se escuchaba lejano

— _¡Volvieron!_— dijo Emmett emocionado— _Sue, Rose, agáchese, Seth, muéstrame lo que tienes_— les dijo

Otro disparo se escucho pero esta vez era cerca, significa que nuevamente nos seguían, gire hacia atrás y efectivamente nos seguían, habían quitado el parabrisas por completo, por lo que pude ver claramente a James, lo vi tomar una pistola y cargarla, segundos después nos estaba apuntando.

— ¡Bella! ¡Como un demonio! Agáchate— yo hice lo que me dijo, Edward hizo un zigzag me imagino que para dificultar su puntería, luego tomo nuevamente su arma y disparo hacia atrás. Escuche un par de disparos mas pero lejanos, lo que significaba que eran de Emmett, mis nervios estaban demasiado activados, no sabia distinguir un disparo de otro.

— Ya casi llego a la autopista, ahí será mas fácil perderlos, no van a poder disparar con tanto trafico y sin llamar la atención de la policía, si logro desviarme a tiempo estaremos bien— dijo Edward

Dos cuadras mas adelante, entramos en la autopista, Edward piso el acelerador con toda y empecé a zigzaguear entre los autos, efectivamente dejaron de dispararnos. Pero a Emmett al parecer no, aun podía escuchar el ruido de estos en la comunicación.

— _¡Les revente un espejo!_— escuche a Seth

— _Apunta un poco más al centro y vuélale la cabeza a alguien_— dijo Emmett

— _¡Estoy en camino!_— dijo Jasper entrando de nuevo en la comunicación— _¿A quien ayudo primero?_—

— Yo estoy en la autopista, voy bien, ve a ayudar a Emmett— le ordeno Edward

— _Bien, en cinco minutos estoy ahí Emmett_—

— ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Emmett también esta cerca al lugar?— le pregunte a Edward. El sonrió por primera vez desde que salimos de la casa

— No, pero el auto de Jasper es un Porsche y el maldito le añadió nitrógeno, ese auto vuela, no tardara en llegar hasta Emmett— sentí la risa de Jasper, era una risa de satisfacción y burla a la vez

— _Pero no tanto como tu Celica, ese si es un monstruo—_ Edward dio su sonrisa torcida

— _¿Edward tiene un Celica? ¿Jasper tiene un Porsche?_— pregunto la voz inconfundible de Rose yo recordé su afición por los autos— _Tengo que verlos_—

— _Es cierto nena, a ti te encantan los autos_— le dijo Emmett— _Dios, no debiste decirme eso en estos momentos_—

— _¿Por qué?—_ pregunto Rose

— _No es el momento adecuado para distraerme con mis fantasías_— Rosalie soltó una gran carcajada

— _Si salimos vivos de esta, te las cumplo todas_— le dijo con vos seductora

— _¡Genial! Eso si que es un incentivo, luego no te arrepientas_— dijo muy emocionado

— ¡Basta! Primero que todo, estamos escuchando, tengan un poco mas de pudor y segundo ¡Estas es una maldita misión Emmett concéntrate!— lo regaño Edward

Un par de disparos más se escucharon al otro lado de la comunicación, silenciando las voces y risas de todos, la concentración volvió casi obligada.

— _¡Estoy atrás de ellos!_— informo Jasper— _Están distraídos y no me han notado, me voy a acercar_—

— _Recuerda Jasper, Félix es mío, quiero ver para que le sirven esos músculos_— ahí comprendí porque Emmett había escogido a Félix, él era tan musculoso como Emmett, su pelea era una especie de orgullo

— _Les desinfle un neumático, bajaron la velocidad, me acercare mas y les desinflare otro, te espero Emmett, Jacob los esta escuchando desde el refugio— _dijo Jasper

— _Bien, Seth, prepárate, en cuanto se detengan bajare, pero tu vas a manejar, y Jacob te dirá las coordenadas para llegar al lugar, yo luego los alcanzo junto a Jasper, mas te vale que llegues con Rose entera, la necesito para mi recompensa_— se escucharon un par de disparos mas

— _Listo Seth, cámbiate ahora mismo—_

Escuche el chirrido de un auto frenando, me imagino que es el Jeep de Emmett, luego una puerta siendo abierta y cerrada estrepitosamente y de nuevo se escucho el motor al arrancar.

— _Jacob, las coordenadas_— pregunto Seth, después se escucho la voz de Jacob dando la dirección exacta del lugar

Un par de disparos lejanos se escucharon de nuevo, esta vez me imagino que la comunicación era desde el auto de Jasper, al parecer la había dejado encendida para que escucháramos, por unos minutos se escucharon un sin fin de disparos y gritos. Sentí el auto moverse bruscamente y recordé que nosotros también estábamos siendo perseguidos, mire hacia atrás, pero no logre identificar nada, habían muchos autos aunque fuera tan tarde, aparte estaba muy oscuro y las luces de los demás autos me cegaban.

— Creo que los perdimos— me dijo Edward suavemente— pero aun no es seguro— yo asentí

Volví a prestar atención a la comunicación y ya no se escuchaban disparos. Se oía un par de gritos y maldiciones, pero muy lejanas, no pude distinguir la voz de nadie, luego de un gran silencio Emmett hablo.

— _¡Edward!_—

— ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso?— pregunto angustiado

— _Tranquilo, todo salió bien, Félix y Demetri están vivos, los capturamos, habían solo dos más, pero están muertos, Jasper esta herido pero nada de gravedad, la bala solo le roso un brazo, ya detuvimos la hemorragia, además llamamos al jefe, esperaremos hasta que vengan por ellos y luego nos reuniremos contigo ¿a ti como te va?_—

— Bien, creo que los perdí—

— _El jefe dijo que no tardarían, así que dentro de poco nos reuniremos_—

— Okey, voy a tomar el desvió, si logro hacerlo sin que me sigan, estaremos bien… Seth ¿Qué tal estas?—

— _Según las coordenadas, estoy muy cerca, pronto llegaremos_—

— En cuanto lleguen quiero que vigilen, aunque nos deshagamos de estos, Aro puede enviar más—

— _Como digas_—

_-*-_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez **

_*-E-pov-*_

Tome el desvió sin problemas, después de un par de cuadras había un espacio abierto de tierra y hierba, era una de las carreteras mas desoladas de Chicago, no había mucha iluminación, por lo que era perfecta para escapar luego de perderlos, pero también era peligrosa para enfrentarme a ellos si nos seguían. Mire hacia atrás y nadie nos seguía, los había perdido.

— Tome la desviación y no me siguen entrare en la vieja carretera y me iré por ella hasta cruzarme nuevamente con la autopista, luego tomare el camino hasta el refugio—

— _¡Si, el Jefe ya llego Edward!_— Informo Emmett—_ El se hará cargo del resto, dentro de poco nosotros también iremos para allá_— comento Emmett

Entre en la carretera sin problemas, estaba rodeada de hierva, tierra y no tenia iluminación, en esta oscuridad no veía mucho alrededor, solo lo que las luces del auto me dejaban ver, estaba nervioso, las cosas me resultaron demasiado fácil, Bella estaba mirando por la ventana de frente y al parecer estaba en el mismo estado que yo, se notaba que aun estaba asustada. Pero nada le pasaría, así tuviera que arriesgar mi propia vida, ella estaría a salvo.

De repente, sentí el ruido de un motor a mi derecha, pero no veía nada, ni luces ni nada, Bella se tenso al darse cuenta también.

— ¡Agárrate bien Bella!— le dije mientras apagaba las luces del auto y aceleraba más, de nada me serbia ver dos metros al frente si con eso les delataba mi ubicación al enemigo

— ¿Por donde vienen?— me pregunto asustada

— Por la derecha, pero no veo nada, prepárate para un impacto, estoy seguro de que nos embestirán— ella me dio una mirada de horror pero hizo lo que le dije

— _Edward ¿Qué pasa?_— me pregunto Emmett

— Nos siguen, pero no puedo ver nada, estoy dentro de la carretera a un par de kilómetros—

— _Vamos para allá_— me informo. Pero yo sabia que aunque el auto de Jasper fuera muy veloz, no llegarían a tiempo.

Antes de pensar en nada, sentí como nos embestían por el costado derecho del auto, trate de maniobrar y solté el pie del acelerador, para evitar perder el control, pero igual me salí de la carretera, el auto se sacudió y dio un par de giros, logre controlarlo y frenar sin chocarnos, pero nuevamente nos embistieron, esta vez por delante, el motor del auto se apago y no pude hacer mas nada por el.

Rápidamente y pensando solo en Bella, me gire a ella y estaba bien, algo aturdida pero aparentemente no tenia ningún golpe, tenia que aprovechar que el otro auto también había perdido el control por el choque y tardarían unos segundos en reaccionar.

— Bella ¿estas bien?— dije mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, teníamos que salir rápidamente— Tenemos que bajarnos, el auto ya no sirve—

— Estoy bien, creo—

— Afuera esta muy oscuro, no te sueltes de mi mano por favor— le dije tomándole la mano y sacándola del auto a toda velocidad— Guarda silencio, no digas nada—

La jale y corrí todo lo que las piernas de ella me permitieran, tome mi otra pistola del hombro pues la primera la había perdido en el auto durante el choque. Mi visión nocturna era muy buena, en el auto no podía ver nada por la velocidad a la que íbamos, pero ya estando a una velocidad normal podía ver claramente a mí alrededor, divise un par de rochas puestas unas sobre otras, eso me serviría de trinchera por ahora. Llegamos rápidamente hasta ahí y nos pusimos al otro lado, me agache y senté a Bella en el suelo a mi lado. Mire hacia el lugar donde estaban los autos y vi la puerta del auto negro abrirse, después la figura clara de James descendió del puesto del piloto. El muy hijo de puta era el que me había envestido. Bien, ahora había algo mas que agregarle a nuestro encuentro, me había destrozado mi preciado Volvo, eso también lo pagaría, eso y la forma en que miraba a Bella, por eso había pedido exclusivamente a James para mi, era obvio que estaba interesado en ella, pero dejaba de llamarme Edward Cullen, antes de que le tocara un solo cabello.

— ¡Cullen!— grito— ¡Sal de una puta vez! Será un enfrentamiento entre tu y yo, ya te hice un favor desasiéndome de los otros, los muy cabrones no querían dañar el auto de Aro por miedo a ese viejo estúpido, así que los mande a dormir—

Bella se agarro a mi brazo izquierdo apretándolo, como mostrando el miedo que sentía de que yo me enfrentara a él, le di un suave beso en la cabeza para calmarla, pero no me soltó.

— ¡Vamos Cullen! No seas egoísta, pienso compartirte a Bella, pero déjame decirte que yo voy primero, he estado esperando esta oportunidad por años y no voy a dejar que un maldito aparecido me la arruine— ¿Qué él iba primero? Si, claro que si, pero a la tumba— ¿Qué esperas? No seas egoísta, no la puedes tener para ti solo, si lo que te preocupa es que la lleve con Aro, puedes estar tranquilo, ese viejo me importa muy poco, luego de que yo disfrute puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, pero ella es mía, ya te lo dije, llevo años esperando—

Me estaba provocando, quería que perdiera el control y me precipitara a salir, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba logrando, mis celos me estaban matando, nada mas de imaginar las vulgaridades y obscenidades que pensaba hacerle a Bella, pero tenia que concentrarme o de lo contrario perdería y no podía dejar que alguien como James me ganara.

Un disparo se escucho y por un momento pensé que me había encontrado, pero no, el muy maldito estaba disparando al azar para ubicarme o tal vez para asustarme, pero también estaba cometiendo un error, estaba gastando su munición, en el segundo que se quedara sin balas, no le daría la oportunidad de cargarla o sacar otra, le pegaría un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

— ¡Bella! Sal de ahí, si sales voluntariamente, te prometo que no matare a Edward, en tus manos esta la vida de tu amorcito, yo solo quiero disfrutar un rato nada mas, la vas a pasar bien y luego vas a poder volver con tu amado protector—

Bella se estremeció antes sus palabras pero la sentí tensarse, estaba analizando la propuesta. Le acerque el rostro cruzando el brazo en el que tenía la pistola por su cuello, pues no pensaba soltar mi arma y ella tenia aprisionada mi otro brazo, me acerque a su oído y le susurre un muy suave "ni se te ocurra" pude sentir que se sorprendía, tal vez pensó que no me enteraría que estaba sopesando la propuesta de James. Le di un suave beso en los labios como afirmándole que se quedara conmigo y borrara todas esas estúpidas ideas, ella me acaricio el rostro con su brazo y asintió en silencio. Me había entendido.

— ¡Maldita perra! Tu lo pediste se van a morir los dos, vas a ver a tu amorcito morirse ante tus ojos y luego de que termine contigo también te matare— Bella enterró la cabeza en mi pecho

Escuche que James caminaba, pero no pude escuchar a que dirección, yo me encontraba completamente del otro lado de las rocas por lo que no estaba viendo nada en estos momentos, me estaba guiando de mi oído, pero el sonido del viento me confundía. Agudice mas el oído y me di cuenta que el hijo de puta se acercaba a donde estábamos, ¿se abría dado cuenta o estaba caminando solo para inspeccionar? Si yo me apresuraba a salir del lugar, tal vez le estaría dando la oportunidad perfecta para atacarme, si es que sabía mi ubicación, pero si me quedaba ahí también estaría corriendo peligro pues el estaba caminando directamente hacia mi. Si estuviera solo me arriesgaría a salir, pero con Bella no podía hacerlo, ella no tenia los reflejos que yo y podría resultar herida. La mire y note que tenia entre las manos el puñal que yo le había regalado, no estoy seguro si para defenderse o había dado la señal de alarma con nuestra ubicación, de ser la segunda, Jasper y Emmett no tardarían en llegar al punto exacto donde estábamos y de ser la primera no creo que sirva de nada.

Estaba decidido, iba a salir, prefería arriesgarme a esperar que James llegara y acabara conmigo, me solté del agarre al que Bella me tenía sometido y le hice señas para que se quedara sentada, no estoy seguro si me entendió correctamente pero se quedo quieta y no se movió. Saque un poco la cabeza de las rocas y vi a James de espaldas, no sabia mi ubicación pero estaba demasiado cerca, me levante rápidamente para enfrentarlo y él se giro al escucharme, ambos alzamos nuestras armas y disparamos, pero yo no sentí ningún impacto en mi y tampoco escuche quejarse a James, nos habíamos alejado y yo estaba agachado cerca al suelo, pues los reflejos de los disparos me habían quitado un poco la visibilidad, el ruido de un auto se escucho cerca, las luces de las farolas nos iluminaron y pude ver claramente la ubicación de James, pero el también vio la mía, ganaría el mas rápido. Alce mi arma y dispare, le había apuntado a la cabeza, sentí un rose en mi mejilla y comprendí que él también había apuntado al mismo lugar, pero yo había sido mas rápido, él no hubiera fallado si mi mano no buera sido mas rápida. Cuando el auto de Jasper aparco al lado de nosotros, la luz de las farolas iluminaron a James tendido en el piso con un balazo en la frente y desangrándose.

Recordé a Bella y corrí a su encuentro, ella estaba sentada y tapándose los oídos con las manos, me acerque y le tome las manos pero empezó a forcejear conmigo y a gritar.

— Calma Bella, soy yo, todo termino— le dije, ella inmediatamente paro de luchar y se lanzo a abrazarme por el cuello

— ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?—

— Si, estoy bien, pero levántate, tenemos que irnos— ella asintió y ambos nos levantamos

— ¡Edward, Bella!— escuche que nos llamaba Jasper

— ¡Aquí estamos! Estamos bien—

— Está muerto— dijo Emmett luego de revisar el cuerpo de James. Jamás me había sentido bien cuando por mi trabajo tenia que robarle la vida a alguien, pero esta vez la satisfacción me inundo por completo

— Debemos irnos, el Jefe sabe de nuestra ubicación, viene hacia acá, hablaremos con él de camino, pero tenemos que irnos al refugio, no sabemos si Aro enviara más hombres y aun no hay pruebas de que él es el responsable de este atentado, no pueden encarcelarlo, al menos, no hasta interrogar a Félix y Demetri— yo asentí y jale a Bella hasta el auto de Jasper, nos sentamos en la parte trasera del auto y Emmett y Jasper adelante, esta vez conducía Emmett, pues Jasper tenia un brazo vendado.

Emmett arranco a toda velocidad pero esta vez retrocedió para regresar a la autopista y no cruzar por la vieja carretera, seria peligroso de nuevo si nos seguían. Por el camino, Jasper hablo con nuestro superior y le dio los informes de todo, además de ponerlo al tanto sobre la ubicación de Eleazar y sobre las posibles pruebas que tendríamos al entrar a la empresa de los Swan, eso era algo mas en lo que pensar, teníamos que entrar ahí lo mas pronto posible, o Aro se adelantaría. Si interrogaban a Demetri y Félix, Aro igual iría a la cárcel, pero el crimen de los Swan aun quedaría sin resolver, pues lo que ellos tuvieran que decir, seria solo los crímenes cometidos siendo Aro un hombre de la mafia, y todo eso fue después de la muerte de los Swan, algunos cargos podría pagarlos y su condena no seria tan alta, pero si encontrábamos esas pruebas, él se pudriría en la cárcel y con suerte ahí mismo lo matarían, la cárcel estaba llena de enemigos para él.

Bella me tenia agarrado fuertemente por el brazo derecho, eso me indicaba que aun estaba nerviosa y asustada, me solté de su agarre y la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola a mi, ella cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello y se acerco para besarme, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa para besarme en los labios, mientras nos besábamos sus manos viajaron por mi cara y al tocar la herida en mi mejilla izquierda y al sentir la sangre se asusto.

— Estas herido— me dijo en tono asustado y bajo

— Es solo un rasguño, apenas y me roso— le dije igualmente bajo para que solo ella escuchara

— No sabes el susto que tenia, pensé que morirías— yo apreté mi abrazo

— Te dije que te protegería y eso hice, pero lo más peligroso ya paso, ahora tendremos que ir con los demás y pensar en como entrar en la empresa— ella asintió y se recostó en mi pecho. Yo suspire aliviado, era la verdad, lo peor ya había pasado.

-*-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once**

_*-B-pov-*_

Emmett redujo la velocidad cuando estábamos llegando a los límites de la ciudad, me sorprendí al ver que era una zona residencial, y de las mejores de todo Chicago, estaba algo desolada pues las casas tenían una considerable distancia entre cada una, además de que era importante tomar en cuenta la hora, no tenia seguro que hora era, pero se que estaba muy tarde, tal vez era entrada la madrugada ya. Cruzamos el portón de una inmensa mansión, quizá más grande que la mía, era de las ultimas de la zona por lo que estaba bastante alejada del resto, al bajar vi el auto en el que Jacob había salido desde mi casa, me sentí mas tranquila al saber que todos estaban bien y seguros. Edward me dio la mano y entramos a la casa, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta principal todos vinieron a recibirnos y preguntarnos como estábamos.

— Estamos bien, no pasó nada, el único que quedo destruido fue mi auto— dijo Edward con voz molesta, algunos rieron y el ambiente se relajo un poco

— El auto y James— dijo Emmett

— ¿Qué paso con él?— pregunto Rosalie

— Edward le puso un tiro entre ceja y ceja— no se porque, pero no me entristeció saber de su muerte, por el contrario me sentía mas tranquila

— Se lo merecía, maldito depravado— volvió a decir Rosalie

— Sera mejor que todos vayamos a dormir, pueden estar tranquilos, el lugar esta siendo vigilado y nada pasara— dijo Jasper, no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación viéndole el brazo vendado, él solo le dio una leve sonrisa para dejarle claro que estaba bien— hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, espero que Jacob ya les haya mostrado para que se ubiquen— volvió a hablar, todos asintieron, menos Edward y yo, apenas y llegábamos

— Bien— dijo Emmett acercando a Rosalie— que todos tengan dulces sueños, a mi me deben una recompensa— y sin dar mas explicaciones se llevo a Rosalie escaleras arriba mientras ella reía, todos rodamos los ojos. Los siguientes en marcharse fueron Jacob, Seth y Sue, Jasper y Alice se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras ella le revisaba el brazo y le preguntaba como estaba, eso me recuerdo la mejilla de Edward

— Edward, déjame revisarte la herida ¿si?— él me miro y sonrió

— Está bien, vamos— y me tomo de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras

Entramos a una de las ultimas habitaciones del corredor y me sorprendió ver que Edward tenia la llave de la puerta, entramos y él me sentó en la cama mientras iba al baño por el botiquín, luego de traerlo lo hice sentarse él en la cama y busque lo necesario para desinfectar la herida y poder ver si necesitaba puntos, me ubique entre sus piernas para estar mas cómoda para limpiarla, estaba pasando el algodón por su mejilla cuando el sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— le pregunte

— Nada, solo que esta escena me recuerda algo— yo sonreí al comprenderle, cuando él llego a mi casa, me atendió la mejilla que Aro había golpeado

— Algo me decía, que algún día te devolvería el favor… ya esta— le dije luego de terminar de limpiarla— en verdad fue solo un rasguño, no vas a necesitar puntos—

Estaba a punto de separarme cuando Edward tomo el algodón que estaba en mis manos y lo lanzo lejos, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me apretó a él, por inercia le cruce los brazos en el cuello, yo estaba solo un poco mas arriba de él, pues aunque estuviera sentado era mucho más alto que yo. Levanto las manos de mi cintura hasta mi rostro y me beso, lenta y suavemente, como queriendo comprobar que fuera real, yo le respondí de igual forma dejándole claro que aquí estaba, que no me iba a ir de su lado a menos que el me lo pidiera.

Caímos a la cama yo sobre él, pero jamás rompimos el beso, escuche el ruido que hizo el botiquín al caer al suelo pero aun así no nos separamos, cuando me di cuenta, habíamos cambiado posiciones y ahora Edward era quien estaba sobre mí, el beso también había cambiado, ahora nos besábamos con pasión y desespero, podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, aunque jamás pasaron de mi cintura, mis brazos y mis piernas, pero yo quería mas, yo quería que tocara mas, me moría por sentir sus caricias bajo la ropa, porque nuestras pieles se rozaran. Cuando me beso el cuello no aguante más y metí mis manos bajo su camisa, sentí su abdomen bien formado tensarse bajo mi toque y eso me hizo sentir poderosa, él también lo quería, así que continúe avanzando y llegue a sus pectorales, no podía creer que estuviera acariciándolo, ese perfecto pecho que varias veces había visto sin camisa, ahora estaba bajo mis manos, siendo acariciados por mí. Continúe acariciándolo y pase mis manos aun bajo la camisa, hasta su espalda. Edward dejo de besar mi cuello y suspiro sonoramente.

— Bella— me dijo al oídio con voz ronca, mi piel se estremeció— para—

— ¿Por qué?— mi voz salió igual de ronca

— Si continuamos así, vamos a terminar haciendo otra cosa—

— ¿Y no quieres?—

— No es que no quiera, es que no se si es correcto—

Iba a levantarse y rápidamente le cruce los brazos al cuello impidiéndoselo

— ¿Por qué no seria correcto?— ambos nos estábamos mirando a los ojos fijamente, los suyos estaban llenos de pasión, ¿Entonces porque luchaba? Si claramente se notaba que él también lo quería

— No quiero que hagas nada bajo presión, no quiero que la circunstancia influya, si esto tiene que pasar, quiero que sea cuando estés lucida— yo fruncí el seño

— ¿Y porque dices que no estoy lucida?—

— Después de la experiencia que acabas de vivir, es lógico que estés aturdida—

— Edward, yo se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo— él se levanto zafándose de mi agarre fácilmente, se sentó en la cama y me sentó en su regazo

— ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?— me pregunto con voz ronca de nuevo. Yo me gire y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, le tome su rostro con mis manos y le hable con toda la seriedad y con todo el corazón

— Edward, yo _te amo_— él abrió los ojos sorprendido— Se que suena absurdo, que en tan corto tiempo puede ser imposible, pero lo es, estoy enamorada de ti, y solo contigo quiero que pase— Edward me dio un beso en los labios

— Yo también te amo Bella, lo comprobé hoy, cuando pasó lo de James, comprendí que no quería perderte, soy capaz de dar mi vida, con tal de que estés a salvo, el miedo a perderte me hizo entender que te amo, aunque jamás he amado a nadie, estoy seguro de lo que siento, mis sentimientos por si son verdaderos, por eso pare, porque quería que tu también me amaras cuando estuviéramos juntos, quería que no fuera solo pasión lo que te llevara a hacerlo— yo lo silencie con un beso

— Hazme el amor Edward, hagamos el amor— le dije junto a sus labios

Esta vez no protesto y me beso, se giro sosteniéndome y me poso en la cama, mientras él se ubicaba sobre mi, nos besamos y acariciamos por largo rato, esta vez, Edward se aventuraba a tocar un poco mas que antes, lentamente me quito la ropa, rosando con sus dedos mi piel mientras lo hacia. Imitándolo le quite la camisa y le desabroche el pantalón, él me ayudo terminando de quitárselo y haciendo lo mismo con sus bóxers y mi ropa interior, nos miramos por un tiempo y yo me sonroje, no solo porque me viera desnuda si no por verlo yo a él, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo y tenia que decir, si todos eran como Edward, eran impresionantes. Cuando nuestras pieles se juntaron ahogue un gemido de placer, era maravilloso, se sentía tan suave y caliente su piel sobre la mía, sentía su erección presionando mi pelvis y eso me estaba volviendo loca, nunca había estado con nadie y puedo decir que le agradecía a Aro eso, si yo no me hubiera encontrado en esta situación, no hubiera podido conocer a Edward, no hubiera podido experimentar este placer por primera vez con él, era casi glorioso. Nos besamos y acariciamos por un tiempo mas, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros jadeos y respiraciones cortadas, con una mirada le di a entender a Edward que lo quería ahora, él comprendió y lo vi estirarse un poco hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama, saco un preservativo y se lo puso.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?

— pregunte suavemente

— Porque son míos— yo lo mire sin comprender— Esta mansión es mía— yo asentí y no quise preguntar nada mas, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora solo quería hacer el amor con Edward. El me beso apasionadamente y luego sentí como se posicionaba en su lugar

— Edward— lo llame casi inaudible, pensé que no me escucharía. Pero lo hizo

— Mmm— fue su simple respuesta mientras me miraba

— Se que, tal vez no es el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero… soy virgen— dije aun mas bajo mientras me sonrojaba, Edward me miro fijamente y sonrió de manera torcida, luego me dio un beso

— De alguna manera lo sabia— me dijo— seré cuidadoso, no te preocupes— asentí, aunque desde antes yo sabia que lo seria, es solo que, quería dejarle claro antes de que pasara, que él era mi primer hombre y me aseguraría de que fuera el único.

Edward empezó a entrar lenta y suavemente en mí mientras besaba mi cuello y me acariciaba el cuerpo, con solo esos gestos yo ya estaba por enloquecer, ni siquiera sentí cuando entro por completo, fui consiente cuando empezó a moverse y cuando el placer me inundo, no pude evitarlo y empecé a gemir en su oído, el respiraba entre cortado y suspiraba cada tanto, le cruce las piernas por la cintura y él inmediatamente me tomo del trasero y se apretó mas a mi, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir la explosión que recorrió todo mi ser, juro por Dios que roce el cielo con la yema de mis dedos, di un fuerte gemido cuando el orgasmo me llego y a los segundos sentí a Edward acompañando mis gemidos con los suyos propios mientras se derrumbaba sobre mi, me beso en los labios y se acomodo a mi lado para no aplastarme con su peso, mientras me arrastraba hasta su pecho y nos arropaba con las sabanas, lo abrace de forma posesiva por la cintura, después de esta noche, no me quería separar nunca mas de él.

— Te amo— me repitió esa fantástica palabra al oído

— Yo también te amo— le dije mientras le acariciaba el pecho

Nos quedamos en un silencio muy cómodo un rato mas, él me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, mientras yo hacia círculos en su abdomen con el dedo índice. Luego recordé lo de la mansión y no pude evitar preguntar.

— Edward—

— Mmm— volvió a responder como minutos antes

— ¿En verdad esta mansión es tuya?—

— Si, era de mi padre, pero me la heredo en vida, no vivo aquí, tengo mi propio apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, pero la uso para algunas ocasiones como esta, es bastante segura, tiene un buen sistema de seguridad además de que esta bastante apartada, aunque solo la habíamos llegado a usar Emmett, Jasper y yo, ustedes son los primeros aparte de nosotros en venir—

— Ya veo… pero, entonces ¿Por qué tenias esos preservativos ahí?— dije levantando el rostro para verlo, él sonrió

— ¿Piensas que te digo mentiras? ¿Cree que traje a alguien mas aquí?— yo me sonroje— no seas tonta Bella— dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente con su brazo derecho y me daba un beso en la sien— los tengo ahí porque Emmett me los regalo en una ocasión que vinimos, creo que dijo algo como _"Mas vale que los uses"_ esperanzado en que trajera a alguien pero, nunca lo hice—

— ¿Has tenido muchas novias?— no pude evitar preguntar, ¿Cuántas habían sido testigo de la pasión de Edward Cullen? Los celos me invadían

— Dos, aunque la primera la tuve a mis dieciséis años, duramos tres años de novios y a los diecinueve quede solo de nuevo, la relación no fue muy buena así que desde ahí he preferido estar solo, no te voy a decir que soy un santo, porque he tenido aventuras, pero han sido muy pocas, por mi trabajo y mi falta de interés en formar una relación, he estado mas solo que nada, por eso Emmett y Jasper viven haciendo burlas de mi soledad cada que pueden—

— ¿Y la segunda?—

Él sonrió

— Tú la conoces— inmediatamente pensé en Tanya ¿Me abría escondido que habían tenido una relación? al parecer noto mi debate interno y soltó una carcajada y luego me beso— eres tu Bella— me dijo ahora en tono serio. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo mire

— Pero, me dijiste que esperarías a que…— me silencio colocando un dedo en mis labios

— Se lo que dije, pero como vez, no aguante tanto o es que ¿no quieres ser mi novia?— me dijo en broma

— Mmm, déjame pensarlo— le dije en igual tono. Luego reí— ¡Claro que si!— dije sentándome sobre él— ¿Quién no querría ser novia de Edward Cullen?—

— No se, pero a mi solo me interesa una—

Nos besamos de nuevo y a los minutos volvimos a hacer el amor, estábamos consientes de que era demasiado tarde, tal vez pronto amanecería, pronto tendríamos que bajar y reunirnos con todos para ver como entrar a la empresa, pero no nos importo, ya habría tiempo para descansar, lo mas importante ahora, era amarnos.

-*-

Al día siguiente sentí que tocaban la puerta, no estaba segura de cuantas horas habíamos dormido, pero eran pocas, muy pocas, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los verdes de Edward mirándome con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en los labios luego de un leve "buenos días" y se levanto buscando sus bóxers y su pantalón, yo me senté en la cama iba a levantarme pero me lo impidió.

— Quédate ahí, no hace falta que te levantes, veré quien es y luego vuelvo—

— Préstame tu camisa— le dije al ver que no se la colocaría— por lo menos la usare de pijama, me siento incomoda si me ven así— dije refiriéndome a mi desnudez, pues la puerta daba de frente a la cama, él asintió y me la paso, me la puse rápidamente y me tape otro poco con las sabanas, Edward se acerco a la puerta y al ver que estaba lista abrió. Era Jasper, suspire aliviada, si hubiera sido Emmett me imagino el millón de comentarios vergonzosos que haría, aunque, si hubiera sido él, desde un principio habría tumbado la puerta al no abrirle después del segundo toque

— Hola Edward— dijo Jasper, me miro y sonrió a modo de saludo, pero en su rostro no hubo gesto de burla ni picardía al notar claramente lo que había pasado

— ¿Qué pasa Jasper?—

— Quería avisarte que nos reuniremos abajo en media hora para organizarnos, recibí una llamada del jefe y espera que tengamos algo planeado para dentro de una hora— Edward suspiro

— No me extraña, siempre presionando, pero esta bien, en medio hora bajamos— Jasper sonrió

— Ten— dijo entregándole una bolsa— Alice y Rose empacaron algo de ropa anoche, hay para los dos—luego se marcho, Edward cerro la puerta y se acerco de nuevo a la cama refunfuñando

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—

— No, es solo que detesto que Carlisle nos presione tanto—

— ¿Carlisle?—

— Nuestro superior—

— ¿Es muy malo con ustedes?—

— En realidad no, algo estricto pero, es una buena persona— sonrió de manera torcida y yo no entendí porque— Ya lo vas a conocer— me dijo— Y te sorprenderás, con nosotros a veces se porta como un ogro en las misiones, pero con los demás es una pera en dulce. Será mejor que nos duchemos y arreglemos rápido, tenemos que tenerle noticias a las ocho—

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunte cuando me levante de la cama

— Las siete de la mañana… ¿Vienes?— me dijo tomándome de un brazo

— ¿A dónde?— Edward no respondió, se acerco, me levanto por el trasero y me cargo hasta el baño. _Ahora veo a donde,_ pensé, pero no dije nada. Media hora después y luego del baño más fabuloso que he tomada en mi vida, estábamos en la sala reunidos con todos

-*-


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: **__Luego__ de la muerte de sus pares, Bella esta bajo la tutela de Aro, él la tiene encerrada en su propia casa, dejándola salir para lo apenas necesario, ¿Qué sucede cuando después de siete años de encierro le contrata un protector para que pueda salir?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**PROTECTOR DE MI CORAZÓN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

_*-B-pov-*_

Ahora mas lucida que anoche, pude ver bien el rostro de todos, había un claro signo de tranquilidad, incluso mas del que hubo los últimos años en mi casa, tal vez estar lejos de Aro y pensar en como acabar con él, nos tenia tan tranquilos o mas bien, alegres. Di un vistazo por todo el lugar y pude comprobar un par de cosas, entendí el porque Jasper no había dicho ni una palabra cuando subió al cuarto, Alice estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por los hombros, lo que significa que, también pasaron la noche juntos o ya formaron una relación seria, me alegraba, ambos se lo merecían, también vi a Rose y Emmett muy acaramelados, eran los que menos disimulaban, seguramente ellos también habían empezado una relación.

— Bueno, ¿Alguien ha pensado algo?— pregunto Edward

— Si te soy sincero, no he tenido tiempo ni para pensar— dijo Emmett pícaramente. Edward miro a Jasper y este también negó, aunque no lo acepto tan abiertamente como Emmett, estaba claro que él tampoco había tenido tiempo— ¿tu si tuviste tiempo Edward?— pregunto Emmett con ese tono nuevamente, se había tardado

— Aunque no lo creas Emmett, yo si tuve tiempo para muchas cosas— le dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje— pero hablando de lo importante, tengo un plan, aunque es bastante simple y arriesgado—

— ¿Cuál es?— pregunto Jacob. Yo vine a reparar por primera vez en su presencia

— Entrar de frente, por la puerta principal y a plena luz del día—

— ¿Cómo así?— le pregunte

— Aro no espera que nosotros vayamos de frente, él piensa que nos esconderemos un tiempo mas y buscaremos la forma de entrar sin ser vistos, que era el plan inicial, pero la mejor forma, es tomarlo con la guardia baja, vamos a la empresa como si nada y entramos a la oficina del padre de Bella, aunque Aro la este ocupando, no le puede negar el derecho de estar allí, aunque intente hacer algo, no le dará tiempo, vamos a ir nosotros tres y Bella, pero también quiero llamar al equipo de Sam, ellos pueden rodear el área y estaremos mas que seguros—

— Me gusta, además hay algo jugando a nuestro favor— dijo Jasper

— ¿Qué es?— pregunte

— Aro aun no regresa del viaje, según nos informo Carlisle, tiene su vuelo programado para la noche, no lo ha cambiado, al parecer por eso nos atacaron anoche, al estar el fuera de la ciudad nadie sospecharía—

— ¿Quién les dio esa información?— pregunto Edward

— Todo salió de la boca de Demetri— dijo Emmett— Carlisle empezó a interrogarlos bien de madrugada, al comienzo se negaron, pero han empezado a soltar la lengua, aun se reservan cosas importantes, pero, ya hablaran, otro dato importante, ninguno se pudo comunicar con Aro, así que él no sabe como terminaron las cosas, si no ha cambiado el vuelo es porque piensa que todo salió como lo planeó—

— Bien, entonces tenemos este tiempo a nuestro favor, llama a Carlisle por favor Jasper y dile que nos envíen al equipo de Sam— Jasper asintió y salió de la sala

— ¿Edward, es necesario llamarlos?— pregunto Emmett, Edward asintió— Rayos, es horrible trabajar con la agria de Leah, ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar junto a nuestros rivales?—

— Te aguantas Emmett, no se trata de socializar, estamos en una misión, el que nos llevemos bien o no, en este punto, no importa— lo regaño Edward, el asintió dando un bufido. ¿Quién seria Leah? ¿No se llevaban bien?—

— Estarán acá dos horas— aviso Jasper entrando nuevamente a la sala

-*-

Dos horas exactas después sentimos el ruido de varios motores de auto, Edward se levanto mientras Jasper iba a abrir la puerta, segundos después, llegaron a la sala cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, los tres hombres se veían muy musculosos, eran de tez morena y cabello negro oscuro, la chica era con sus mismas facciones pero tenia una cara de amargada terrible, aunque era realmente hermosa, Jacob no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— Edward, gusto verte— dijo el que parecía ser el jefe, aunque se saludaron con respeto, sentí la tensión en el aire

— Sam, creo que Carlisle ya te informo sobre la situación—

— Si, cuenta con nosotros, dime que necesitas que hagamos y cuando partimos—

— Si es posible, en un par de hora mas, necesitamos ir a la empresa de los Swan, quiero que rodees el área mientras nosotros entramos, si todo sale bien, no tendremos que enfrentarnos a nadie, de lo contrario, necesito que nos avisen de cualquier movimiento sospecho para poder sacar a Bella rápidamente de ahí— Sam asintió

— Lo que significa que haremos de sus _perros guardianes_— dijo la chica que debía ser Leah con tono despectivo. Sam le dedico una mirada fría a la chica como regañándola— ¿Qué?— le pregunto ella a Sam— ¿No es la verdad? Les dan las mejores misiones solo por Edward ser quien es y cuando algo les queda grande tenemos que protegerles el culo— esa chica si que tenía un mal temperamento

— ¡Cállate Leah! No digas estupideces, no estamos compitiendo con nadie, nos asignaron este trabajo y tenemos que hacerlo— le regaño Sam de nuevo, ella simplemente desvió la mirada mientras bufaba

— No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren— les dijo Edward, se notaba molesto— Si le pedí a Carlisle que los llamara exclusivamente a ustedes es porque se que son de los mejores, pero si no quieren, puedo pedir a otro grupo—

— ¿Los mejores depuse de ustedes no?— volvió a preguntar ella de forma despectiva

— ¡Ya basta Leah! Sal inmediatamente y espéranos en el auto— ella salió dando fuertes pasos y azotando la puerta. Ahora entendí perfectamente a Emmett

— Perdona Edward, y no necesitas llamar a nadie mas, nosotros te ayudaremos— dijo Sam ahora mas calmado, la tensión del comienzo había desaparecido. Edward asintió— Me gustaría que Jasper le enseñe a Embry un mapa del área donde vamos, me imagino que ustedes ya tienen todo listo, luego de eso podemos organizarnos y partir, Quil ve a ver como esta Leah y tráela para que nos organicemos—

Jasper se acerco a Embry y pude comprender que ambos eran la cabeza tecnológica de los grupos, cada uno tenía su propio portátil con su sistema personal para las misiones, ambos grupos tenían su contrincante en el grupo contrario, aunque por decirlo de alguna forma Leah sobraba al no tener Edward una chica como compañera y yo agradecía eso. Quil era tan musculoso como Emmett y al parecer Sam era el jefe y la cabeza del grupo al igual que Edward. Ahora comprendo porque las rivalidades, ambos debían ser grupos muy buenos. Leah regreso pero esta vez no hizo ningún comentario agrio, todos estuvieron hablando de cómo distribuirse y hora y media después, estábamos saliendo para las empresas de mi padre. Edward y los demás íbamos en el Jeep de Emmet, mientras que el grupo de Sam, se habían dividido por parejas en sus dos autos.

— ¡Zorra amargada!— dijo Emmett— ¿como puede haber una mujer como Leah en el mundo? Ahora comprendo porque Sam la dejo por Emily—

— ¿San y ella habían tenido una relación?— no pude evitar preguntar

— Si, eran pareja, pero cuando el equipo de Emily llego, fue como una imprimación, ambos se enamoraron inmediatamente, así que Leah desde ese tiempo no es muy amable que digamos— me informo Jasper

— Aunque con nosotros nunca fue amable— me dijo Edward— como pudiste notar debido a sus palabras, ambos grupos somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos, pero ella siempre nos vio como enemigos y se disgusta cuando nos dan buenas misiones—

— Bebido a eso el resto de agentes nos tiene sobrenombres a ambos grupos— dijo Emmett muy animado

— ¿Cuáles?—

— Debido a las peleas y discusiones que hemos tenido gracias a Leah, a nosotros nos dicen _los vampiros,_ y a ellos _los hombres lobo_, la broma consiste en que somos enemigos naturales— dijo Jasper riendo. Edward negó con la cabeza

— Yo no le veo nada de gracioso a que te comparen con un vampiro— dijo molesto

— Míralo por el lado bueno Edward— empezó Emmett— yo prefiero ser un chupasangre a un perro sarnoso— Jasper acompaño la gran carcajada de Emmett, y hasta Edward rió

Quince minutos después los chicos se pusieron serios, faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la empresa, Jasper se comunico con Embry y estos confirmaron sus posiciones y el área despejada. Aparcamos fuera de la empresa y bajamos, yo estaba nerviosa pero más decidida que nunca, lo peor había pasado, solo me quedaba descubrir la verdad y Aro por fin saldría de mi vida.

Al entrar en la empresa muchos de los empelados que estaban cuando mi padre aun vivía me miraron sorprendidos y pude ver que hasta alegres, iba a seguir de largo hasta el decimo piso, donde estaba la oficina de mi padre, cuando la recepcionista me paro.

— Niña— dijo de forma agria— no puede pasar, ¿Quién es usted?—

— Soy Bella Swan— dije mientras continuaba caminando

— No me importa quien sea, no puede pasar— volvió a decirme ahora enojada

— ¡Lauren no seas estúpida! Ella es la dueña de la empresa— dijo a quien reconocí como Ángela, la antigua secretaria de mi padre, los años ya empezaban a notársele

— ¿La señorita Isabella?— pregunto quien resulto ser Lauren ahora nerviosa— Lo siento señorita yo…—

— ¡Ángela!— corrí a abrazarla ignorando a Lauren

— Que hermosa estás querida, cuanto has crecido, te extrañamos mucho por aquí— dijo respondiendo mi abrazo

— No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me vas a ver muy seguido—

— ¿Todo a sido culpa del desgraciado de Aro cierto?— yo asentí

— Ángela, necesito ir al despacho de papá, tengo que buscar algo urgente— ella reparo en ese momento en los chicos y asintió al verlos serios

— Yo te llevo o de lo contrario las ineptas que no te conozcan van a retrasarte, vamos— dijo y nos guio hasta el ascensor, subimos hasta el decimo piso y mi corazón brincaba como loco, todo ahí me recordaba a Charlie, cuando estuvimos frente a la oficina de mi padre, nuevamente nos detuvieron

— No pueden para, el señor Aro no esta— dijo una chica rubia que no conocía

— Jane, ella es la señorita Swan y viene a buscar algo importante para el señor Vulturi, si no lo consigue Aro se va a enfurecer y puedes perder tu trabajo— la chica abrió los ojos asombrada— mejor ve y trae unos cafés y unas galletas para los invitados, pero antes, baja donde mi marido y dile a Ben que te entregue el informe que estaba redactando anoche— la chica asintió y se fue rápidamente

— Bella, entra y busca lo que necesites, Jane estará un rato ocupada, yo me quedare aquí a vigilar y les avisare—

— Gracias Ángela, no sabes el gran favor que me estas haciendo— le dije

— No tienes porque, si lo que haces es para poner en su lugar a Aro, gustosa lo hago, pero será mejor que te apures, no puedo garantizarte tenerla ocupada todo el día, además Aro tiene muchos aliados en este piso— yo asentí rápidamente y entre con los chicos a la oficina

— Bella ¿estas segura que esa señora es de confianza?— pregunto Emmett

— Completamente— le respondí

— ¿Qué es lo que buscamos Bella? ¿Cuál es el lugar?— me pregunto Edward

Yo me acerque, hasta un cuadro en donde ahora estaba la pintura del rostro de Aro y donde anteriormente había un hermoso paisaje, lance la pintura con rabia al imaginar todos los cambios que pase por culpa de Aro, atrás estaba la caja fuerte así que marque la clave para abrirla.

— No puedo creer que Aro sea tan imbécil y le tenga la misma clave que mi padre— dije cuando la caja fuerte se abrió

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿La caja fuerte? ¿Ese es el gran escondite?— pregunto Emmett

— No— les dije, mientras sacaba los papeles y el dinero que estaban en la caja y se los daba a Edward

— Jasper, revisa todos estos papeles, tal vez haya algo importante— dijo Edward pasándole los papeles

— Detrás de la caja fuerte hay un compartimiento donde mi padre guardaba las cosas mas importantes, él dijo que, si llegaba a pasar algo, nadie pensaría después de abrir la caja fuerte que habría algo mas adentro, ya que darían por hecho que el lugar secreto era la caja fuerte—

— Muy inteligente tu padre— me dijo Edward, yo le sonreí.

Luego saque un relicario del bolsillo de mi pantalón, era uno de los recuerdos que había podido esconder de Aro, nunca lo usaba al cuello porque lógicamente Aro se desharía de el, pero siempre lo tenia cerca de mi, entre mis ropas, el relicario tenia la insignia de los Swan en la tapa y adentro había una foto de mis padres y otra mía cuando tenia quince años. Ese había sido un regalo muy especial cuando los cumplí.

— La caja fuerte tiene una cerradura que casi no se puede ver en la parte de arriba, la llave para abrir el compartimiento es esta— les dije mostrándoles mi relicario— si se detalla a simple vista parecer solo un imperfecto de la caja, pero no lo es— puse el relicario con la insignia hacia arriba y lo hundí, la parte trasera de la caja se hizo a un lado como una puerta corrediza y el relicario quedo hundido en la cerradura. Adentro había un compartimiento aun mas pequeño que la caja fuerte, pero habían muchos papeles adentro, Edward los saco todos.

— ¡Edward! Aquí hay varios papeles importantes para inculpar a Aro— dijo Jasper refiriéndose a los papeles que anteriormente le habíamos entregado— pero no esta el testamento—

— No, esta aquí— dijo Edward examinando los papeles que acabábamos de sacar, yo me acerque rápidamente para comprobarlo. Efectivamente estaba el testamento— además Aro firmo como testigo, Charlie Swan te lo dejo todo a ti Bella, y aclara que en caso de que algo llegara a pasarte, todo pasaba a manos de Eleazar, ahora comprendo porque te mantenía tan protegida, mientras estuvieras viva, él podía manipular la situación estando tu bajo su tutela, pero si te pasaba algo, Eleazar quedaba con todo—

— Pero, nadie sabía nada, podía acabar conmigo y aun seguir con el mando—

— No, él no tiene idea de donde estaba el testamento original y estoy seguro de que aun le teme a que aparezca, especialmente porque si su hermano se escapo estafándolo es muy probable que Cayo tenga también una copia del original al ser el abogado de tu padre, si su hermano aparecía y con él, el testamento, Aro estaba acabado, así que lo mas seguro hasta no encontrar el original y destruirlo, era teniéndote como llave de salvación— dedujo Edward

— Maldito desgraciado, pero se le acabo el teatro— dijo Emmett

— No me van a creer lo que encontré— dijo Jasper. Todos lo miramos— aquí esta la dirección actual del piloto que supuestamente desapareció en el accidente del avión de los Swan, al parecer Aro le envió dinero hace poco— yo sonreí feliz, por fin Aro pagaría. Los chicos inspeccionaron la oficina un poco más

— Tenemos lo que necesitamos, vámonos, Jasper llama a Embry y pregúntale como están las cosas luego comunícate con Carlisle y dile que nos mande una orden de arresto, muero por ir al aeropuerto a esperar a Aro— dijo Edward— También comunícate con Eleazar, dile que pueden volver y que lo necesito urgentemente—

Luego de que Embry nos comunicara el área despejada, cerré el compartimiento secreto y recupere mi relicario, luego cerré la caja fuerte pero no colgué de nuevo el cuadro, pronto volvería el del paisaje. Salimos del despacho, me despedí de Ángela y le prometí explicarle las cosas después, le dije que no se preocupara por Aro, que no volvería, ella no me entendió pero igual acepto. Nos encontramos con Sam y su grupo y nos dirigimos a mi casa, el lugar estaba lleno de agentes del FBI y al parecer también habían vuelto Alice y los otros.

Cuando bajamos del auto, los del FBI que estaban en mi casa hicieron un saludo militar a los chicos y me sentí rara al verlos regresar el saludo con mucho respeto, como ellos entre si no usaban el protocolo, era extraño verlos haciéndolo. Yo iba al lado de ellos muy cerca a Edward, él no me tomo la mano y comprendí que primero tendría que terminar su misión para poder aclarar lo nuestro, entiendo perfectamente que verlo llegar de la mano de la persona involucrada en su misión, no seria bien visto, pero aun así me tomo del brazo para guiarme.

Nos acercamos a un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, al parecer era su superior, pues ellos le hicieron el saludo militar y el no lo respondió, por el contrario los ignoro y se acerco a mi.

— ¿Isabella Swan cierto?— me dijo de forma amable

— Solo Bella— le dije algo avergonzada, era un hombre muy guapo

— Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy el jefe directo de estos tres— me dijo dándome la mano, yo la tome para responder el saludo. ¿Cullen? ¿Serian familia?

— Mucho gusto señor Cullen—

— Solo dime Carlisle querida, somos familia o pronto lo seremos— yo abrí los ojos sin entender— ¿No te lo ha dicho? Edward es mi hijo— yo me gire a Edward y lo mire, luego a Carlisle, algunos pocos parecidos tenían, y la belleza que a ambos caracterizaba era un indicio, pero sinceramente yo nunca pensaría que eran familia. El pareció entender mi análisis— Es igual a su madre— me dijo sonriendo— a mi solo me heredo lo terco y el gusto por las mujeres—yo me sonroje, ¿Lo sabría? Carlisle se giro a Edward— ¿Así que Bella Swan?— Edward lo miro serio— Me parece una excelente elección, Esme estará encantada de conocerte Bella— Oh si, lo sabia

— ¿Cómo supiste que?— pregunto Edward

— Tengo ojos hijo, cualquier lo notaria— Emmett y Jasper rieron— Ustedes no se rían, ya conocí a Alice y Rose— ambos callaron al momento y fue el turno de Edward para reír— En fin, ahora si, ¿Qué me tienen?—

La siguiente media hora, Edward estuvo pasándole el informe a su padre de cómo nos fue en la empresa y entregándole todos los papeles que encontramos, inmediatamente Carlisle mando traer la orden para arrestar a Aro. Luego confirmo que el vuelo de Aro estuviera programado para la misma hora y organizo un grupo para arrestarlo, entre ellos irían lógicamente Edward, Emmett y Jasper, pues era su misión.

Carlisle nos pidió que entrarnos a la casa y descansáramos, ellos se quedarían con nosotros para prevenir cualquier incidente. Antes de partir Edward entro conmigo hasta la cocina y luego de ver que no había nadie cerca me beso.

— Volveré pronto, tenemos que reunirnos luego con Eleazar para que arreglen lo de la empresa, después de esta misión, me tomare un par de meses y tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones, aunque antes de eso quiero que conozcas a mi madre, ya conociste a mi padre solo falta Esme, te va a encontrar y tu a ella… pero de algo puedes estar segura Bella, a partir de este momento eres libre de salir y hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, Aro ya no estará nunca mas atormentándote. Con todas las pruebas que encontramos y cuando localicemos al piloto, va a estar muchos años en la cárcel—

— Te amo Edward, vuelve pronto— él asintió

— Yo también te amo— luego sentimos que lo llamaban desde fuera— tengo que irme, descansa, duerme si puedes, no tardare— me dio un beso de nuevo y se fue. Estaba feliz, luego de que capturaran a Aro, me iría de vacaciones con Edward, hacia mucho que no salía de viaje, esto me ponía realmente feliz.

-*-

_*-E-pov-*_

Luego de despedirme de Bella, salí junto a los chicos y nos subimos a los autos negros del FBI, en el transcurso del camino nos cambiamos por nuestros uniformes correspondientes, Aro se moriría en cuanto nos viera así, estaba desesperado por verle la cara cuando notara que tuvo varias semanas bajo su techo y contratados por él mismo a agentes del FBI. Luego de confirmar que efectivamente hubiera abordado el avión que lo traería directamente hasta su captura, pudimos dar por terminada la misión, venia solo, así que atraparlo era lo más fácil para nosotros. Llegamos al aeropuerto y esperamos una media hora en los autos, aun estaba temprano, veníamos mínimo veinte hombres, aunque no eran necesarios tantos para atrapar a Aro, eran las medidas que nos exigían y así se haría.

Cuando Jasper confirmo el aterrizaje exitoso del vuelo, salimos de los autos y entramos al aeropuerto, la gente se asustaba y se apartaba rápidamente al vernos entrar, moviéndonos ágilmente llegamos hasta la sala de espera de los vuelos y presentamos nuestras identificaciones para que nos dejaran pasar hasta el lugar de desembarque. Sin chistar nos dejaron pasar y rápidamente hicimos una formación al lado de la puerta de desembarque, los pasajeros empezaron a bajar y se asustaban al vernos, pero continuaban su camino al ver que no nos movíamos. Cuando Aro apareció se quedo petrificado en las escaleras mientras obstruía el paso a los demás, al parecer comprendió que no tenía escapatoria en el lugar donde estaba así que tranquilamente bajo las escaleras, Jasper, Emmett y yo caminamos hasta él, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron cuando nos identifico. Yo caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y Aro me miro con odio al comprender que lo había engañado. Cuando estuve a su lado saque mis esposas y se las puse.

— Aro Vulturi, queda usted arrestado por los delitos, de estafa, asesinato y narcotráfico, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, puede llamar a su abogado y si no tiene, el estado le concederá uno— le dije con voz fuerte, los pasajeros que estaban cerca miraban asombrados la escena

— Eres un hijo de puta Edward Cullen, si es que ese es tu nombre— me dijo con desprecio

— Agente Especial del FBI, Edward Cullen— le reafirme— y cuide su lengua, todo lo que diga de ahora en adelante podrá ser usado en su contra— lo trate fríamente, Aro simplemente me fulmino con la mirada y se quedo callado, yo se lo entregue a mis compañeros y se lo llevaron— Agente Crowley, hágase cargo del equipaje de Vulturi— él asintió

— Todo ha terminado amigo— me dijo Jasper. Yo sonreí triunfal, ahora si Bella estaba completamente libre

-*-

_*-B-pov-* _

Ocho semanas habían pasado desde la captura de Aro, ocho semanas en las cuales mi vida no daba cabida de tanta felicidad, luego de la captura, empezó rápidamente el proceso legal para condenar a Aro, Eleazar regreso al país y junto con Edward y conmigo, comenzamos a regresar todo a la normalidad, la empresa por ahora estaba bajo el mando de Eleazar, ya que él era el único al tanto de los problemas y soluciones de la empresa, estaba llevando las riendas por el momento, aun así me enviaba informes semanas y me estaba enseñando como manejarla. El proceso judicial de Aro comenzó a la semana siguiente de su captura, con las pruebas que encontramos en la caja fuerte, el testamento de mi padre, y las confesiones de Félix y Demetri, fueron suficientes para hundirlo muchos años, además encontraron al piloto del avión en el cual iban mis padres el día de su muerte. Fue igualmente apresado y condenado, pues reafirmo lo que todos sabían, Aro le pago para que en medio vuelo, saltara dejándolos a su suerte.

Veinte días después Jasper logro encontrar a Cayo Vulturi, al parecer nuevamente estaba ejerciendo como abogado ilegalmente en México, del dinero que robo a Aro, ya no quedaba un centavo, así que no le quedo de otra mas que estafar nuevamente a los inocentes. Lo extraditaron y condenaron al igual que su hermano, ambos se harían compañía en la misma cárcel y allí ajustarían sus cuentas personales.

Gracias a las confesiones de Demetri y Félix, pues Aro no colaboro diciendo una sola palabra, nos enteramos que el dinero que le robo su hermano y que el luego reparo a la empresa misteriosamente, fue un préstamo que le realizo otro de los mas grandes mafiosos de Chicago, un tal Marco, al parecer Aro aun le debe gran parte del dinero y Marco lo había estado presionando para que le pagara. También nos enteramos que Aro no había recibido nunca amenazas y que si contrato a Edward y los chicos para mi seguridad, era para tener una coartada cuando sucediera mi muerte, él quedaría como el "tío" preocupado por la seguridad de su "sobrina" y nadie sospecharía nunca de él por mi muerte y así podría disponer de todo tranquilamente, había falsificado un papel en el que yo como la ultima hereda Swan le cedía todo.

Cayo tampoco tenia ninguna copia del testamento de mi padre, de ser así, habría llamado desde que se le termino el dinero a Aro para extorsionarlo y amenazarlo con publicarlo, como sabia que su hermano lo buscaba y que tenia poder en el país, decidió escapar a México para estar mas seguro.

Mi casa, la anterior casa Swan, la vendí, a pesar de que tuviera muchos recuerdos de mis padres en ella, también tenía los peores recuerdos de mi vida con Aro, además, era demasiado grande para mi sola, al comienzo lo dude, pues si la vendía, Sue y los demás perderían su trabajo, pero ellos me sorprendieron al decirme que si nunca se fueron, no era por la necesidad del trabajo, si no por no dejarme sola, me sentí feliz de saber que contaba con personas tan maravillosas como ellas. Luego de esa gran noticia y de vender la casa, guarde el dinero en el banco, les obsequie los autos como una forma de recompensarlos por los últimos siete años, y le regale a Edward un Volvo absolutamente nuevo, él no lo quería aceptar, pero luego de insistir lo hizo, y es que en cierto modo me sentía culpable de que por protegerme a mi, le hubieran destrozado su preciado auto, tal vez este no contaba con todo el equipamiento que el suyo, pero era un comienzo.

También estaba feliz porque la vida se había arreglado no solo para mi, Jasper y Alice continuaron con su relación y están mejor que nunca, Emmett y Rose se fueron a vivir juntos y les va igual de bien. Algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos fue el hecho de que Jacob conquistara a la agria de Leah, Emmett bromeo todo un día, en los posibles insultos que recibió Jacob antes de que Leah aceptara. Sue dejo de trabajar y ahora se dedica a su casa, Seth consiguió un buen puesto en la empresa y ahora esta de novio de Jane la ex secretaria de Aro.

Y yo, pues, luego de vender mi casa me mude con Edward, si, con Edward, ahora compartimos un precioso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, conocí finalmente a su madre y me recordó mucho a la mía, tan cariñosa y dedicada como Renée, Esme se alegro mucho de que por fin su hijo dejara de estar solo y compartiera su vida conmigo. Y yo no podía estar más feliz por compartir mi vida con él, nuestra convivencia era realmente amena. Aunque estaría al pendiente de la empresa, también quería ejercer mi titulo, cuando le mostré a Edward mis dibujos y diseños fue él quien me animo a montar mi propia empresa de diseño, animada tome en cuenta su sugerencia y estuve viendo un par de opciones para hacer mi sueño realidad.

Edward como me prometió se tomo unos meses de vacaciones, me sorprendí al saber que se tomaría seis meses, yo estaba un poco preocupada pues el trabajo de Edward lo mantendría bastante lejos de mi por muchas temporadas, pero él me conto que, dejaría las misiones, tanto Edward como Emmett y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer lo mismo, se dedicarían a trabajo de oficina, tal vez se vea aburrido, pero ya era hora de dejar la acción de lado y tratar de hacer una familia y vivir una vida mas normal, aunque sonara absurdo Emmett mismo me afirmo que estaba cansado de tanta adrenalina y ahora quería un poco de paz junto a Rose.

Hace tres semanas fue por fin la sentencia de Aro, gracias a la cantidad de delitos lo condenaron a cadena perpetua, eso lo mantendría por un buen tiempo lejos de mi.

— ¿En que piensas?— dijo la voz más hermosa del mundo a mi oído. Edward me abrazo por la espalda y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro

— En lo feliz que soy contigo— él sonrió

— Y lo feliz que serás— me afirmo— acabo de hablar con Jasper— comento después

— ¿Y que te dijo?—

— Encontraron a Aro muerto en una de las duchas de la prisión— al igual que con James, no sentí ninguna lastima o dolor

— ¿Qué le paso?—

— Lo apuñalaron, estoy casi seguro que el responsable es Marco, Aro aun le debía el dinero y como en prisión no tenia con que responder, por puro orgullo lo mando matar… Alice te manda saludos, Jasper le pedirá matrimonio esta noche, ha tratado de esconderle la noticia lo más posible pero ella sospecha—

— Si, no se como lo hace, pero es difícil esconderle algo—

— A ti fue muy fácil escondértelo— yo sonreí, hace diez días Edward me había pedido matrimonio, y obviamente yo acepte, llevábamos en las Bahamas dos semanas completas iniciando nuestras vacaciones

— Si, me lleve verdaderamente una sorpresa cuando en plena playa te arrodillaste y me lo pediste, yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza, teníamos mucha gente mirándonos—

— Para mi fue romántico—

— Nunca dije que no lo fuera, pero igual me avergoncé— él sonrió, me giro y me beso

— Entonces ¿Eres feliz?— me pregunto sonriendo de manera torcida

— Como nunca lo fui— le dije cruzándole los brazos por el cuello— Aunque voy a extrañar el que seas mi protector—

— Lo sigo siendo, ahora soy el _protector de tu corazón_— me dijo

— Y lo serás para toda la vida—

— De eso no cabe la menor duda— y me beso

Ahora si, estaba completamente libre y en paz, tener a Edward a mi lado era el único motivo para que mi vida fuera feliz y gracias a Dios, ya lo tenía.

**FIN**

-*-

Bueno, hasta aquí llego, Dios es la historia mas larga que he hecho… espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus opiniones y reviews

Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes han estado leyendo mis anteriores historias y a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad, es un placer para mi que les agrade lo que escribo, eso es lo que me anima a continuar publicando cada locura que se me atraviesa, besos a todas chau!! Y gracias de nuevo!


End file.
